The Titan's Pirates
by TheseusLives
Summary: Percy is in college and he is selected to join the school's deep sea research cruise. What happens when his cruise is interrupted by pirates? Not just any pirates, a Titan's pirates. Sequel to Prince in Training.
1. Maritime

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Story: The Titan's Pirates

Chapter 1: Maritime

_Ten months since the end of Prince in Training_

**Percy's POV**

It's less than a month from the end of my first year at SUNY Maritime. This year has been incredible. I'm a triple major in Marine Architecture, Oceanography and Marine Geology. There are only a handful of triple majors in the school. The regimental part of the school has been easier to adjust to than I thought it would. I haven't received any demerits. I'm sitting in my dorm room right now with my roommate Chris Erickson. He's a year younger than me, but he's a freshman cadet as well. He's a double major in Marine Engineering and Oceanography. Chris is about six foot two inches and has light brown hair and blue eyes. We have become very good friends, which I'm happy about because I was concerned about having a full-time roommate this year. Chris is dating another freshman cadet her name is Terra Anderson, yea she spells her name in the latin form meaning Earth, it's pretty cool. Terra is a little shorter than Annabeth, but she has fiery red hair and dark green eyes. I know Chris is madly in love with her. Speaking of love, Annabeth and I have been going strong. We visit each other at least once a week and she has been doing great in her second year at Columbia University. Her mother also keeps her busy with the reconstruction of Olympus, it's a job that will take several more years to complete, but you'll never catch my wise girl complaining. Well, I need to get back to the project that Chris and I are working on.

"I still can't believe that this project is due in two weeks it seems like just a week ago that we started it." Chris said as we both looked at the computer-drafting screen. Chris and I had a joint project that was assigned between his engineering class and my marine architecture class. We were required to work on a project that required the combined efforts of a marine engineer and a marine architect. We have spent days designing our project, which is a new research submersible, you know like the ones that explore the ocean depths.

"If we angle the fore and aft components at least nine degrees, that should help add a few knots to the top speed." I said. Chris popped open the velocity calculator on the computer and ran through the calculations with my suggestion. He sighed and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head as the computer calculated the new maximum velocity of the virtual reality submersible.

"Great work Perce, the computer says the top speed would be increased by four knots, very impressive." Chris said. I saw him make the recommended change to the plans and the simulated model of the submersible changed on the screen with the new design. The submersible looked almost like an underwater jet fighter. We were both very happy with the final design.

"Well, Chris I think that does it." I said, as I patted him on the back. The Neptune as we called the submersible was complete. I knew my dad would enjoy our naming the sub after his Latin name.

"Perce you wanna go out and celebrate? I can ask Terra if she wants to go." Chris said. That sounded great, the food at school was good, but you can get pretty tired of the same variety of foods every day.

"That sounds good to me, how about we go to that little Italian restaurant in Manhattan, I can call Annabeth to see if she can meet us." I said.

"Sounds good to me I'll call Terra and you call Annabeth, hopefully it's a date." Chris said as he ran out the door. I knew calling Terra for him meant running to the women's dorm and knocking on her door. I grabbed the phone off my end table and dialed Annabeth's cell phone. She still had the I-phone that Theseus gave us last year. The phone rang twice before I heard an answer on the line.

"What's up seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked happily. It was always great to hear her voice.

"Hey, wise girl, Chris and I finished the Neptune do you want to go out with us to celebrate?" I asked hopefully.

"That sounds great is Terra going?" Annabeth asked. Terra and Annabeth had both become very good friends, I found it interesting that they hit it off as well as Chris and I did. I guess it was fate, I'll have to remind myself to thank the Fates the next time I see them, which I hope isn't too soon.

"Yes, I believe so, Chris left to go get her a few minutes ago. We wanted to go to that little Italian place just down the street from the Chrysler Building." I said. The place had the best anti-pasta and lasagna in the city.

"That sounds great I'll meet you all there in an hour." Annabeth said.

"We'll see you there. Love you bye." I said.

"Love you too." Annabeth said as she disconnected the line. Yea, I know we sound like an old couple now, but we've been going out for years and we're both twenty. We're adults and there shouldn't be a problem sounding like it. Chris and Terra walked into my dorm room as I hung up the phone.

"Hey, Terra did he tell you?" I said as I gave her a welcoming hug.

Terra smiled at me in return and gave Chris a questioning look. "About dinner or the sub?" Terra asked. Chris smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"I told her both, it's time to celebrate." Chris said as he lifted Terra off the ground in a big hug. I just smiled and laughed at my two friends.

"Annabeth is going to meet us at the restaurant in an hour. We should probably get out of here." I urged as I stood up and walked toward the door. Chris and Terra followed arm in arm. It only took us about forty-five minutes to reach the restaurant by subway since it was Sunday afternoon.

I got us a table for four and the three of us waited for Annabeth to arrive. I saw Chris stare at me for a moment and I knew what he was thinking. "Alright I haven't told her yet." I said. I couldn't take his curious stare any longer. For whatever reason I could stare down a Minotaur, but Chris had a glare that just made me want to give up sometimes it was eerily similar to the looks that my mom and Annabeth would give me.

"I didn't say anything." Chris said, but he knew exactly what I meant. I could also tell that Terra knew as she looked at the two of us of shaking her head amusement.

"You two act like an old married couple sometimes. You're talking about the trip you need to make up your mind by tomorrow. You remember, right?" Terra said sarcastically. I did remember, but I didn't know how to tell Annabeth or what her reaction would be.

"Come on Perce, it's not like you would be gone all summer. It's only six weeks." Chris said matter-of-factly. I knew he was right, but I missed a whole year with her and I felt bad about leaving her again for any long period of time.

"I know, but when I was sick for that year. We hardly ever saw each other and I don't like being away from her for long periods of time." I said worriedly. Everyone at school thought I had been sick last year and that's why I started college late.

"That's really sweet Percy, but I know Annabeth will be happy for you. This is a great opportunity." Terra said. You see I was chosen to go on the summer research cruise with the senior class, only three freshman students had been chosen. It really was a great honor and opportunity.

"Alright, I will tell her after dinner." I conceded. I can't argue with my two friends, besides Chris and Terra were the other two freshmen chosen to go on the trip. We talked more about the trip until I spotted Annabeth walk into the restaurant.

"Quiet here she comes." I stated as all three of us discontinued any discussion of the summer research trip.

"Hey wise girl." I said as I stood up and kissed in her. Chris and Terra both greeted her with smiles and hugs. I made room for her to sit next to me and we ordered our food as the waitress appeared only a few moments later.

"Annabeth here is the final design for the sub." Chris said as he handed her a set of printed blue prints. Annabeth being the great architect student that she was eagerly grabbed the prints and unfolded them on the table. She reviewed them intently and then quickly rolled them up as our waitress dropped off our drinks.

"You guys did an incredible job the sub is beautiful. I especially like the color." Annabeth said happily.

"Well, thank the seaweed brain there. He made the final addition that added the extra speed and won our side wager, so he got to pick the color." Chris said with mock disappointment in his voice.

"You're such a sore loser Chris, you know that?" I said mockingly.

"Whatever Perce, you know you couldn't have done it without me." Chris said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at my friend.

"I was saying before you got here Annie, they do act like an old married couple, should we be jealous?" Terra asked as she gave both Chris and I an evil smirk.

"That is so funny 'Terrable' one!" Chris said. "Terrable" was Chris's nickname for Terra, although he only used it when he was trying to get back at her.

"Yea, don't make me kick your butt, 'Christopher Robin'." Terra said. 'Christopher Robin' was actually Chris's first and middle name, but Terra liked to use it because he hated it and because it was the name of the boy from the Winnie the Poo books and cartoons. Annabeth and I were now laughing at our two friends. They were such a cute couple and all four of us had become very close over the passed year. Annabeth and I were happy to have two mortal friends that meant so much to us. Our demigod friends are good, but having mortal friends made us feel well 'normal' I guess.

"No I don't think we should be jealous, but wouldn't you hate to be their neighbors?" Annabeth said sarcastically. Terra just nodded in agreement and laughed at us.

"Alright, let's stop the whole make fun of Chris and Percy game. It's getting a little much." Chris said as he gave all of us his best puppy dog face and eyes. I imitated him and before we knew it Annabeth and Terra were laughing at us again.

Our food arrived a few minutes later. Ah, the food here is so good. We ate our food and continued our conversation talking about school and the projects we were working on. After we finished we all sat at our table completely stuffed. One thing about Italian food it's definitely filling. "I don't think I'll be able to eat anything again for a week." Chris said as he placed his hand on his stomach and rolled his eyes. Terra just looked at him with mock concern on her face. I saw Terra look at her watch then she lightly tapped Chris on the arm. Chris's eyes lit up as he looked at her watch. "Sorry guys I have to take my better half back to school we have a study group for the marine biology class we're taking together." Chris said as he gave me a knowing glance. I knew they were just leaving to give me a chance to talk to Annabeth. We all said our good-byes, then Chris and Terra left arm in arm.

"They are such good friends it's so good to have them in our lives." Annabeth said as she laced her arm through mine and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I wasn't sure how to start off this conversation, but I knew I needed to, it was now or never. "Wise girl I have something important to talk to you about." I said seriously. Annabeth looked at me and I could tell that my serious tone worried her.

"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"No nothings wrong. Chris, Terra and I were chosen to join the senior class on the summer research cruise. We have to let the school know by Monday afternoon." I said. I could tell Annabeth was thinking this over, but she didn't look upset.

"So how long have you known about this?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I was informed on Friday they gave us the weekend to think it over. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier, but I was worried that you would be upset." I said. Annabeth looked at me and I could tell she wasn't very happy. "Please, don't be mad, I'm sorry."

"I'm upset that you didn't tell me earlier. This is a great opportunity, how many freshmen were chosen?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, only the three of us since we have the best GPAs of all the freshmen class." I said proudly.

"I'm really proud of you Percy and I'm glad that Chris and Terra will be going with you. It makes me feel better with them around to keep you out of trouble." Annabeth said as she gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Again I know I should have told you earlier and Chris told me as well. I was concerned that you would be upset that I was ruining another summer." I said defensively.

Annabeth just shook her head and laughed. "Seaweed brain you are so funny sometimes, no matter how smart you get you still can manage to act so silly sometimes." Annabeth said.

"Well, I guess I'll always be a seaweed brain at heart." I said with my patented crooked smile. Annabeth just smiled at me longingly as she stared into my eyes. I could see her mentally slap herself as she reasserted control.

"You know I hate it when you make me go all numb like that." Annabeth said. Secretly I knew she loved it, but I played along.

"Sorry, I can't help it if I'm just irresistible." I said grinning like a fool. Annabeth just laughed as she punched me in the arm.

"So how long is this cruise?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Six weeks, so I would only miss the first part of camp. I'll have to talk to Theseus and let him know." I said. I could tell that she was happy that it was only part of the summer.

"Good, so I get to have you for two months then that should be plenty of time for some payback." Annabeth said ominously. My goofy grin evaporated at that sight, what does she mean by payback?

"Payback for what?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled at me with her grin that said you'll find out and it won't be good. "For not telling me on Friday." Annabeth said.

"I told you I'm sorry." I said. Then she smiled at me and began to laugh. She just played me, damn I hate when she does that. She saw the expression on my face and leaned forward and kissed me. I melted into the kiss and I forgot all about her teasing me. Gods I love this woman. We left the restaurant and I walked her to her dorm room. I kissed her goodnight and left for school. I was incredibly happy, I'm going on a deep sea research cruise. This summer is going to be incredible.

_**I hope you liked the start to this new story. I know the first chapter was just setting up for future chapters. As you can probably guess Percy's summer will not be as easy or as fun as he expects. If it was then it wouldn't make a good story.**_


	2. The Pearl

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 2: The Pearl

_Two weeks later - Laurentian Abyssal_

**Third Person POV**

The dark waters of the deep ocean are a quiet and lonely place, but on this day a weapon of man disturbs the silence of the deep sea. A submarine slipped through the deep water of the Laurentian Abyssal in search of the lair of a deceased Titan.

"Captain, we are on course as directed. We should be at the target location in approximately twenty minutes." The navigator said.

The captain of the mystery submarine looked at the controls and then to the navigator. "Good, keep me informed of any unexpected contacts. We need to make sure that the sea god and his minions do not spot us." The captain said.

"Aye, aye sir." The navigator acknowledged. The control room of the submarine was dark and the crew silent as the boat slipped quietly through the dark waters of the abyssal. The Captain quietly walked to his quarters and waited for the call from the control room. The captain's quarters were fairly small with gun metal gray walls. A small bed extended from one wall and a desk from the opposite one. A small metal table was securely fastened to the floor in the middle of the room. The captain sat on one of the chairs arranged around the table. He reached out and held a rolled up parchment in his hands. He unrolled the parchment to reveal an ancient map written in ancient Greek. The title on the map read Lair of Oceanus, but the captain did not stop at the title, he looked over the map until he placed a finger on a specific location on the map. The specific spot on the map was identified by a silver and black pearl. Under the image of the pearl written also in ancient Greek was the name Pearl of Thalassa. The captain was clearly interested in this location. A bell rang in the captain's cabin he grabbed the phone off the wall.

"Go ahead." Captain said.

"We have arrived, sir." The navigator said.

"Good, I'll be right up. Prepare the ROV (Remotely Operated Vehicle)." Captain ordered.

"Aye sir." The navigator acknowledged. The captain left his cabin and approached the control room. The captain walked to the ROV control station and sat down behind the controls. The display screen sparked to life and the screen showed two displays. On the left was a video display that transmitted video from the ROV and the right side showed a schematic of the ROV with displays for power, speed, pitch, video and the robotic arm. The video display showed the ROV gliding through the water until the machine floated in front of a cave entrance. The cave was very dark, the captain hit a control and flood lights illuminated in front of the ROV and about thirty feet into the interior of the cave. The captain guided the ROV into the cave and maneuvered it through the passageway until the cave opened up into a very large room. The room was huge with a height that was at least fifty feet with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The walls were made from a dark and rough rock. At the far end of the room was a very small and dimly illuminated alcove. The ROV carefully approached the alcove and stopped about five feet from it. The camera focused and zoomed into the dimly lit area. A small shelf protruded from the rock face at the back of the alcove. Sitting in an indented piece of marble was a beautiful gray and silver pearl. The pearl shined with light and even through the video camera you could feel the power emanating from it. The captain carefully maneuvered the robotic arm until the padded hand at it's end covered the pearl. The hand carefully closed until the pearl was encased in the grip. The captain retracted the arm until it had been stowed away inside of the ROV. The captain carefully maneuvered the ROV out of the cave and back to the submarine. The ROV approached an opening in the submarine and entered. A sliding door closed behind the ROV. The captain lowered the ROV until it rested on the surface of the submarine. The captain gave a visible sigh of relief as he turned off the controls.

"Navigator set course for the surface and proceed toward our support vessel." Captain ordered.

"Aye sir." The navigator confirmed. The submarine proceeded at full speed toward the support vessel waiting on the surface.

_Mount Olympus_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting in my office on Olympus reviewing plans for a new amphitheater on the western edge of the city. I had taken my last final of the semester yesterday afternoon. Today was my day to catch up on work for Olympus. It can be hard sometimes to find time for school and planning for Olympus, but as a good daughter of Athena I always seemed to get the work done. I finished reviewing the plan and set it aside for delivery to Zeus and my mom for their approval. I rolled up the plans and as I placed it in a carrier I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. I wonder who that can be, it better not be Aphrodite with an idea for yet another statue of herself. She was definitely worse than Ares. The door opened to reveal a certain dark haired son of Poseidon. Percy was dressed in his everyday school uniform that consisted of a khaki shirt and pants with black work shoes. He had a cadet insignia over the shirt pocket with a name tag that said Jackson. I still hadn't gotten use to his short hair. As a cadet he was required to keep his hair no longer than one half inch. He looked great, but I missed his longer and messy jet-black hair that always seemed to be uncontrollable with a mind of it's own. With the short hair Percy looked strikingly like his twin brother Theseus only younger of course. The only good part was that Percy looked sexy in his uniform. On the other hand his black dress uniform was incredible, although he barely every wore it.

"What's up seaweed brain?" I asked with a wry smile. Percy just laughed a little at his nickname and smiled that crooked smile that always made me weak in the knees, gods I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Nothing I just talked to Theseus about the cruise and he his ok with everything. I just wanted to stop by and see if you were here before I headed back to school. I have a swim meet in an hour." Percy said. Percy was on the school swim team with Chris. They were the two best swimmers in school, another thing the two had in common. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were brothers, but Chris did not have dyslexia or ADHD, besides he was incredible in English and Math two subjects that always gave Percy fits. I stood up and walked to the door and gave Percy a big hug as we separated I reached up and kissed him passionately. I felt his knees buckle, but he caught himself before he tumbled to the floor. I guess I surprised him. We separated a few minutes later for air.

"That's for good luck." I said. I smiled to myself at the effect I had on him.

"You almost made me fall down, I wasn't expecting that." Percy said awkwardly. I found it funny that he can still be so shy around me sometimes, but other times he was more passionate than ever. It was certainly a little intimidating by how unpredictable he still was. Secretly I loved his unpredictability, it always made life interesting.

"Well it's good to know that I can still make you weak in the knees." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well I've got to go wise girl, are you still going to see us off in two weeks?" Percy asked curiously. In two weeks Percy, Chris and Terra would be leaving on the research cruise. They would be gone for six weeks I would miss all of them, but Percy more of course.

"Yes, I'll be there of course. I couldn't let you leave without an appropriate send off." I said sincerely. Percy smiled and walked towards me staring directly into my eyes. I froze as I got lost in his beautiful sea green eyes. I forgot all about work, school and almost who I was. His stare was so hypnotic and intense. He reached down and kissed me. I lost my balance and fell back into my desk chair.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked with concern in his voice. Damn those eyes of his, they always seemed to make me feel weak and they were the only things in the world that could make me lose my focus and control.

"I'm fine you just surprised me." I said, damn I hate admitting that, but as long as it was Percy I felt better about it.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself you looked more beautiful than ever." Percy said. I felt my cheeks warm at his compliment.

"You better go you don't want to be late for the swim meet." I said. Percy smiled and walked back to the door.

"I love you wise girl." Percy said as he turned to look at me one more time.

"I love you seaweed brain." I said. Percy smiled then he turned and walked out the door. I sighed to myself and regained my focus. I felt energized and ready to finish my work. That was always the great side effect of Percy's kisses they always gave me a surge of adrenaline and made my worries melt away. I will miss that so much when he's on the cruise, but this is Percy's opportunity and I would always support him in his work just as he always supported me.

_**Whose submarine is that? Thalassa's pearl what does it do? Why do they need it? Why am I asking so many questions? All good questions, I guess I will have to answer those in the next few chapters, except maybe that last one.**_


	3. Bon Voyage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 3: Bon Voyage!

_Two weeks later - SUNY Maritime College - Bronx, NY (Check my profile for link to school website)_

**Percy's POV**

I awoke in my dorm room to the sound of Chris's nervous pacing. "Chris, what time is it?" I yelled more angry than curious because I could tell by the darkness outside the window that it was very early.

"Oh, five in the morning." Chris said matter-of-factly. Five in the morning, what in Hades is he doing? We aren't expected at the ship until eight thirty and the departure ceremony isn't until nine. I hate it when he gets all this nervous energy its as bad as a demigod with ADHD.

"Can you stop with the pacing? I want another two hours of sleep before I get up." I yelled angrily.

"I'm excited, I can't wait to get on the ship." Chris said. I didn't look at him, but I knew he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll just go for a walk and come back to wake you when its time." I just waved my hand as I put a pillow over my face to block out the light of the room. Once Chris was gone I fell back to sleep, until an hour later when I heard a soft tapping on my door. Why the Hades is he knocking I thought?

"Chris, come in why are you knocking?" I asked. The door opened and it definitely wasn't Chris. Standing in my door way was a beautiful girl, at first I had know idea who it was because my room was dark and the light of he hallway only showed the outline of her body.

"You're not up yet seaweed brain?" The voice that I would recognize anywhere said.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here so early?" I asked nervously. Annabeth walked in and closed the door behind her, she found the lamp switch and turned it on. It took me a minute before my eyes adjusted to the light. What I saw before me made my mouth drop open. Annabeth was wearing a blue-green sun dress that was absolutely beautiful and it really accentuated the curves of her body. Her hair flowed down passed her shoulders and her blond curves danced in the lights of the room. I could feel those gray eyes staring into my soul. Annabeth was smiling broadly at my stunned and stupid looking expression.

"Well, you better close your mouth before you catch flies. I'm here early because I wanted us to be together for a while before the ceremony. So you better get your butt up and get ready." Annabeth said sternly. I sat up in my bed, I was only wearing my boxes and no shirt. I saw Annabeth's cheeks turn red when she saw what I wasn't wearing. I smiled inwardly to myself because I had a similar affect on her as she had on me.

I grabbed some clothes and as I walked passed her to go to the bathroom I half whispered and half blew in her ear, "I love it when you surprise me." I saw her visibly shiver and the goose bumps seemed to magically appear on her arms and shoulders. I entered the bathroom to get ready. After about twenty minutes I walked out dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt with my black converse on.

"So nice of you to get dressed up for me." Annabeth said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and walked toward her. I stopped within a few inches of her and leaned forward until our lips were a hairs breadth apart.

"I'm not wearing my dress uniform this early." I said. I saw Annabeth's eyes light up, I knew she loved the dress uniform.

"Well, I guess that's ok, but I want to see you in that uniform by at least eight." Annabeth said.

"As you wish my lady." I said. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. The kiss seemed to last forever until I heard someone clear their throat from behind us. We both jumped apart, I was so hoping it wasn't an upperclassmen, instead I saw the grinning face of Chris in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother this lovely moment, but Terra wanted to know if you would like to join us for breakfast Perce and since Annabeth is here that invitation includes her?" Chris asked with amusement in his voice.

"Sure, I'm ready." Annabeth said, as I nodded in agreement. We followed Chris out the door and down the brightly lit hallway of our dorm. The three of us stepped outside and I was struck by how beautiful it was outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and sun shown brightly down upon us. Campus was always active this early in the morning. We walked through the quad and headed for the Dining Hall. It was only about a hundred yards from our dorm. It was a modern building made completely of tan brick with large windows. We walked into the Dining Hall and I led Annabeth over to the food line. We bought our breakfast and then met Chris and Terra at a table near a window overlooking the Quad.

"Annabeth you look beautiful today." Terra said. Annabeth smiled at her and then she elbowed me in the ribs when she saw my goofy smile.

"Thank you Terra, I just wanted to look nice for the ceremony. I really forgot how beautiful Maritime is." Annabeth said. I knew she liked the architecture, especially the old fort that sat at the end of the peninsula that the school occupied. One thing about school, this place was secure, I never was attacked by a monster for this entire year. A complete first for me in any school. I think it partly dealt with how close we are to water and that my dad loved this school, he always seemed to look out for it and for me of course.

"I know I speak for myself and my better half here when we say that we'll both miss you and we promise to keep Perce out of trouble, if thats even possible." Chris said sincerely with just a hint of sarcasm aimed at me as he put his arm around Terra.

"I just want to thank both you so much for being such great friends. I know Percy is happy that he has two great friends here at school." Annabeth said sincerely.

"Well, they're both mostly good friends, especially when they're not waking me up at five in the morning." I said as I kicked Chris in the shin under the table.

"Damn that hurt Perce, I said I was sorry." Chris said visibly in pain as he reached down to rub his bruised shin.

"You didn't say you were sorry you just took a walk." I said. I knew Chris had been beaten when he just shook his head.

"Alright, I concede, sorry for waking you Perce. Happy now?" Chris asked annoyingly.

"As a matter-of-fact, I am." I said triumphantly as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Here goes the old married couple again." Terra said sarcastically. Chris and I stared daggers at her while Annabeth laughed at all of us.

"You three can always make me laugh, I'm really going to miss this for six weeks." Annabeth said. A lone tear ran down her cheek. I put my arm around her to try to make her feel better.

"Don't cry wise girl, we'll be back before you know it." I said reassuringly.

Annabeth forced a smile and said, "I hate to eat and run, but I wanted to spend a little time with old seaweed brain before he leaves." Annabeth said. Chris and Terra both smiled.

"Sure we understand." Terra said as she elbowed Chris in the ribs.

"That's right, go have fun we'll see you at the ceremony." Chris said as he and Terra walked out of the Dining Hall arm in arm.

"They are great friends." Annabeth said. I couldn't disagree with her.

"Yea, they are." I said in agreement. "Do you want to walk around campus for a while?" I knew what the answer would be.

"Sure can we go to the fort?" Annabeth asked. I smiled and then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I knew you were going to ask that." I said as I stood up and grabbed her hand. We walked out of the Dining Hall and I gave Annabeth a tour of the campus. We finally made it back to my dorm room about an hour later. Annabeth sat at my desk and reviewed some recent drawings that I made for a new sail boat. It was a side project I was working on for one of my professors. About twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom dressed in my black dress uniform. Annabeth whistled when she saw me.

"I feel like a piece of meat when you do that." I said. Annabeth smiled as she walked toward me and straightened my tie.

"Now you know how I feel when your eyes pop out and your mouth drops open when you see me dressed up." Annabeth stated. I couldn't disagree with her, as usual. She reached up and kissed me, it only lasted a minute, but when we separated I had a big stupid grin on my face. Annabeth just laughed at me.

"Let's go before you rip this uniform off and have your way with me." I said sarcastically.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide and an evil grin spread across her face. "Not a bad idea." Annabeth said.

"Hey, I was just kidding I have to be at the ship in fifteen minutes." I said with a stunned look on my face. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and laughed. "You played me again, didn't you?"

"Of course you're such an easy target seaweed brain." Annabeth said as we walked out of my dorm room with her arm laced through mine. The departure ceremony went beautifully. Terra, Chris, Annabeth and I stood at the bottom of the long platform that led to the research ship.

Chris and Terra both hugged Annabeth good-bye and promised to keep me out of trouble as they boarded the ship.

"I love you wise girl, I'm going to miss you terribly." I said sadly. A few tears ran down Annabeth's cheeks. I removed them with my thumb. I reached down and kissed her softly. "I will call you as much as I'm allowed."

"I love you too. I look forward to those calls." Annabeth said. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight. I walked up the boarding ramp until I was standing on the deck of the ship. I was soon joined by Chris and Terra. Terra stood in the middle with an arm around me and the other around Chris. She smiled down at Annabeth to let her know everything would be ok. We all waved to my wise girl. I saw tears on her cheeks and the tears started to flow down mine as the ship pulled away from the pier and headed out into New York Harbor.

**Third Person POV**

Standing on the bridge that made its way over the Maritime school a lone man dressed in a black overcoat stood on the walkway adjacent to the roadway of the bridge. He looked down over the Maritime campus and watched as the large research ship sailed away. He had binoculars and was intently watching the deck of the ship. The man took out his phone as it was ringing.

"Yes, sir the ship just left. Jackson is on it. Everything is going as planned." The man said.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Didn't answer any of those questions yet, but I did say in the next few chapters.**_


	4. Theft, Spying and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 4: Theft, Spying and Planning

_One week later - The Acropolis - Athens, Greece_

**Third Person POV**

It was a beautiful summer night in the City of Athens. The moon was full and shone brightly on the great assemblage of ancient structures and ruins know as the Acropolis. The Parthenon itself was illuminated brightly and was visible from many places throughout the city. However, tonight our focus is on the farthest section of the Acropolis away from the city. On this far flung edge of the Acropolis was a cliff face that stretched to the rocky shore of the ocean below. Of all the approaches to the Acropolis this was the most difficult and as such the least guarded. At the base of the cliff along the rocky shore three figures clad all in black stood looking up toward the top of the cliff.

"Private fire the grappling gun, aim for that large rock jutting out from the top of the cliff face." The man said.

"Yes, Commander as you command." The private said. The noise of the waves hitting the shore masked the noise of the grappling gun being fired. The grappling sailed through the air and landed perfectly on the rock. The grappling was pulled securely until it was tightly wedge into a large seem in the rock face. "Grappling secured sir."

"Nice work Private." The Commander said. The three soldiers climbed the taught line until they reached the top of the Acropolis. The three made their way carefully through the maze of structures on the Acropolis until they reached the back entrance to the Acropolis Museum.

"Sergeant take care of the lock." The Commander ordered.

"Yes, sir." The Sergeant acknowledged. The Sergeant took out a small black bag and removed several tools and quickly picked the lock, then the soldier placed a small computer device next to the alarm control pad next the door. Several sets of numbers ran across the small screen on the small computer device until the red light on the alarm turned green. The Sergeant opened the door and the three men walked carefully inside. The three soldiers turned on their night vision goggles and faint green lights shown throughout the museum. The soldiers made they're way through the museum until the Commander stopped in front of a particular display case that read Ancient Gems and Crystals. The Private carefully cut a glass circle in the top of the case and removed the circular piece of glass. The Commander carefully pulled out all of the gems and crystals from the case and loaded them into a black carrying case. Once completed the three soldiers carefully slipped out of the museum and headed for the cliff face. They quickly descended the cliff and reached the rocky shore line below. They boarded the small black zodiac and quickly made their way back to the submarine that waited for they're return. Once on board the submarine the Commander walked to the Captain's quarters. Once inside the Captain and the Commander sat down around the small table in the center of the room.

"Great work, I take it that everything went smoothly?" The Captain asked curiously.

"Yes, sir my men and I completed our mission in record time. Here are the spoils." The Commander said as he took out the black carrying case and unloaded its contents on the small table. The Captain viewed the assortment of crystals and gems curiously.

"I wonder what the master wants these for and does it have anything to do with the Pearl of Thalassa?" The Captain asked. The Commander just shook his head.

"I have no idea sir, but knowing the Master I'm sure these items are very important." The Commander said.

"I agree." The Captain said as he pulled the phone off the wall and dialed the control room. "Navigator set course for our service ship."

"Aye sir." The Navigator's voice could be heard through the phone. The submarine slipped beneath the surface headed for a rendezvous with its service ship.

_Onboard the __TS Empire State VI - Off the coast of the Canary Islands_

**Percy's POV**

I was standing on the deck of the ship looking out over the Atlantic Ocean, the sea was very calm today. We had been at sea for a week now and the trip so far had been incredible. Terra has been working with the marine biology students studying whales and dolphins off the coast of the Canary Islands. Chris and I have been working with the deep water exploratory team. We were using our submersible and ROVs (Remotely Operated Vehicles) to explore the deep water sea life around the islands. Our work so far has been used as a training run for the real work that will occurr for the next two weeks as we sail into deep water far from land to explore the mid-oceanic ridge. Of course I know everything about that since I've actually been there, but I can never tell mortals that. This is the hard part of my schooling at Maritime and with this cruise. I know more about the ocean and the deep sea than any teacher, but I can never tell anyone. Therefore, I'm stuck helping mortals study and make findings that are well known to myself and my family. That's just the hard part of being a demigod and trying to fit in with a world that will never know who or what I am.

"Percy you ready to run some diagnostics on the submersible?" Chris asked as he joined me on the deck. I guess Chris saw my expression. "Beautiful isn't it, I can't get over how beautiful the ocean looks especially on a calm day." I knew if my dad could adopt two mortals out of the world he would adopt Chris and Terra, they loved the sea as if ocean water ran through their veins.

"It is beautiful. I would be happy to help with the submersible. You look like you have something important to tell me." I said. Chris just smiled, I guess we do know each other pretty well by now.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind Perce, yes Dr. Williams asked if you and I would like to join him on the first submersible dive on the mid-oceanic ridge. Of course knowing you so well I agreed for both us." Chris said. Normally I would be mad about someone agreeing to something for me, but Chris knows me well and I was happy that he agreed for me.

"Thanks buddy, its good having someone look out for me." I said.

"Hey, Its my pleasure plus I told Annabeth I would keep you out of trouble." Chris said. He smiled as he put an arm on my shoulder. We walked down the deck toward the submersible hangar. We walked inside the hangar to work on the submersible and to dream of gliding through the deep ocean.

_Onboard the Seatender Leviathon_

**Third Person POV**

A man wearing a white uniform with stripes on the sleaves that identified him as an admiral looked out the window of the control room. He placed a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked along the port side of the Leviathon. On the port side of the ship about one quarter of a mile away a research vessel was anchored off the coast of the Canary Islands.

"Lieutenant, have we intercepted any communications from the TS Empire State?" The Admiral asked. The Lieutenant ran through the computer display in front of him.

"Yes, sir most are communications back to New York, family communications from the students, but there was one to the Canary Island Coastal Watch." The Lieutenant said.

"What did it say?" The Admiral asked curiously.

"The Captain of the ship said that they would be leaving in the morning for an extended survey of the mid-oceanic ridge." The Lieutenant said. The Admiral visibly smiled at this information.

"How long before the Cetus arrives?" The Admiral asked.

The Lieutenant looked at the last communication with the Cetus and then calculated their arrival time. "Twenty-eight hours sir." The Lieutenant said.

"Good so they'll have a little over half a day head start, but we should be able to make that up quickly. Radio base command." The Admiral ordered.

"Aye sir." The Lieutenant acknowledged. A few minutes later a voice came over the speaker system

"Base here, report Admiral." The unknown voice said.

"Yes, my master. The Cetus has fulfilled it's mission in Greece and is on its way back to us. The research vessel is currently anchored near the Canary Islands, we are within visual range. We have intercepted communications that they will leave in the morning for the mid-oceanic ridge. The Cetus will rendezvous with us in twenty-eight hours, orders sir." The Admiral said. The voice on the line was silent for a few minutes.

"Good work Admiral, you and your men have done well. The fleet leaves tomorrow to rendezvous with you, but I will be arriving by helicopter tomorrow evening. I have some preparations to make before we can continue with our plan. Do you understand?" The Master said.

"Aye, sir, we await your arrival." The Admiral said.

"Good it won't be long now before they suffer for the death of my uncles, Base Command out." The Master said.

**This chapter may have only increased the questions, well answers will come soon enough for me, maybe not for you readers.**


	5. The Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 5: The Ambush

_One Week Later – Deep Sea near the mid-oceanic ridge of the Atlantic Ocean_

**Third Person POV**

_Bridge of the Seatender Leviathon_

The admiral walked into the control room instantly the bridge crew stood at attention.

"Admiral on the bridge." The young lieutenant said. The admiral smiled at the young officer.

"You're relieved Lieutenant, go get some rest." The Admiral ordered. The young officer nodded and left the bridge.

The admiral waited on the bride sitting in the command chair. The crew looked anxious, they all knew that their target was out there and they would soon initiate their plan.

"Contact three miles away off the port bow, Admiral." The radar operator said. The admiral stood from the command chair and approached the radar screen. He looked over the shoulder of the operator and stared at the flashing lights.

"That's it." The admiral said. "Navigator set an intercept course, ahead full."

"Aye sir" The navigator said. The ship lurched a little to the port and then a rush of power could be felt as the engines powered to full and the large vessel surged through the water.

"Once we are within two miles of the target match their course and speed." The admiral ordered.

"Aye sir." The navigator confirmed.

"Communications, contact the Master, I'm sure he would like to watch from the bridge." The admiral commanded.

"Yes, sir." The communications officer acknowledged. A few moments later a large hulking figure walked onto the bridge. All of the bridge crew and the admiral rose as the large man approached. The man walked into the light and the Master was revealed as the titan Atlas.

"Master would you like to take the command chair, sir." The admiral asked. Atlas viewed the chair, but he waved it off as he sat at a chair next to the Admiral.

"Admiral I wouldn't dream of it, this is your show." Atlas said. "My only concern is that Jackson isn't harmed, I need him alive for now."

"Aye sir." The admiral said. "Communications raise the Cetus and let them know to initiate the plan."

"Aye sir." The communications officer responded. After several minutes of communication with the submarine the TS Cetus the officer addressed the admiral. "Sir, they are on their way with backup from the TS Scylla."

"Good, keep me posted on communications." The admiral ordered.

"Aye sir." The communications officer confirmed.

"Keep me informed of any unknown contacts from radar or sonar." The admiral said.

"One sonar contact sir, it is very small moving at slow speed. Its depth is over four thousand feet it must be a submersible sir." The sonar operator stated.

"So they're running a submersible at night, this may give us another advantage. Most of the ship's crew will be preoccupied. Inform the Cetus." The admiral ordered.

"Aye sir." The communications officer confirmed.

_Onboard the submersible Albany_

**Percy's POV**

Chris and I were onboard the Albany with Doctor Williams. We were currently at a depth of four thousand feet. We had been descending for over an hour as we dove for the sea floor near the mid-oceanic ridge. Usually we would avoid a night time cruise, but Doctor Williams was adamant that we explore our first day on location.

"Percy you're doing a great job piloting the sub." Dr. Williams said.

"Thank you sir, it maneuvers like a dream." I said confidently.

"Chris, how are you doing with your controls?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Life support, external lights, ballast, communications, sonar, robotic arm, sensors, cameras and energy levels all within the norm, sir." Chris said. Chris really knew what he was doing when it came to the systems on the Albany.

"Good, we won't need the lights until we get within twenty or thirty feet of the sea floor, so we'll leave them off to save the energy." Dr. Williams said.

I looked out the pilot window it was roughly three feet in diameter it gave you a much better view than the older submersibles with a window barely a foot in width. The water outside was pitch black at this depth and the water temperature would cause hypothermia in a human in about ten minutes tops. I kept the dive planes down as we continued to descend into the deep until we reached a depth of four thousand eight hundred feet.

"Good job gentlemen." Dr. Williams said as he patted me and Chris both on the back. "Chris hit the lights."

"Yes, sir." Chris said as he flipped the switch and suddenly the water around the sub was illuminated. I could see probably twenty feet in front of the sub. "We are twenty feet from the ocean floor, sir."

"Good, Percy take us down another ten feet and then stop." Dr. Williams asked. The sub descended slowly until we could see the sea floor below us. The sea floor was composed of fine silt that clung to any surface that touched it. I remembered being in a similar location last year where I actually touched the silt. It was a very sticky substance almost like liquid concrete. "Percy ahead two knots, port nine degrees."

"Aye sir." I said. The sub moved forward slowly until the lights in front of me illuminated the lower portion of the mid-oceanic ridge. The rocks were exactly the way I remembered them dark and rough.

"Percy follow the ridge toward the north at three knots." Dr. Williams ordered.

"Aye, sir." The sub moved effortlessly under my control and we were propelled toward the north portion of the ridge until we spotted a faint orange-red glow. The glow increased as we continued to approach. After what seemed like an hour we reached the source of the glow. About thirty feet from the sub a small flow of lava seeped out of the top of the ridge.

"Ascend thirty feet and position us over the lava flow." Dr. Williams ordered.

"Aye, sir." I said. I raised the dive planes and the sub ascended until we were perched over the lava flow.

"Good job Percy." Dr. Williams said. "Chris position the underwater video camera so we are looking directly below the sub." I heard the motor of the video camera move as Chris positioned it, then the three video screens turned on and we watched as the lava slowly seeped out of the ridge. "What is the temperature reading outside of the sub?"

"One hundred twenty degrees, sir." Chris said. I saw Dr. Willliams thinking about something.

"That's within safety limits can you take a projected reading for the temperature of the water around the lava flow?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes, sir, it's over four hundred degrees." Chris said. Wow, to think I swam around in that water last year. I do remember it being hot, but I didn't imagine it was that bad.

"Percy guide us south along the ridge. I want to see the extent of the lava flow." Dr. Williams ordered. The sub moved slowly along the ridge as we video taped the extent of the lava flow. The lava flow extended about a half mile to the south of the ridge and based on calculations that Chris and Dr. Williams developed we estimated that the eruption had occurred about four days ago. Chris used the onboard sensors to take seismic readings and we also used the robotic arm to take a careful sample of a cooled portion of the lava flow. We would take this information back to the ship for detailed analysis. We worked for two hours before we had to return to the surface. I carefully released our ballast tanks and we slowly ascended. The ascent would take two hours and then we would head back to the ship.

"You both did a great job today. I know both of you are going to be very successful in your fields." Dr. Williams said. Besides Chiron and Theseus, Dr. Williams was the best teacher I ever had. He was an older man in his fifties with white hair and a salt and pepper beard. He made learning so much fun and he was one of the best researchers in Marine Geology in the world as well as a respected Oceanographer. Chris and I both felt fortunate to be his students.

"Thank you, sir." Chris and I said at the same time.

Dr. Williams laughed and said, "If I didn't know better I would say that the two of you were related." That made Chris and I both laugh because Dr. Williams wasn't the first person to say that to us.

For the next hour and a half the three of us talked about our fascination with the sea and all the things we loved about it. It felt incredible to talk to others with the same feelings for the ocean and its creatures. I loved camp, but no one there not even Annabeth loved the ocean like me, but here I was with two mortals who loved the sea as much as I did. It was a rather incredible feeling and made me really want to work in this field with people like this. I wanted to help people understand the sea and to protect it. We finally approached close to the surface and I guided the sub towards our ship. Our research ship the Empire State had a moon pool under the ship that was directly open to the sea to allow for easy accessibility for submersibles. We approached the moon pool and I saw the technicians within the ship lower the cable with the magnetic capture device on the end. A diver attached the magnetic clamp to the top of our sub and slowly we were lifted out of the water. The crane operator carefully lowered the sub onto the deck of the ship. Chris and I turned off all the controls and Dr. Williams opened the hatch. We climbed out and headed to greet one of the technicians. We turned around the corner of the sub to see the three technicians standing with their hands in the air. As I looked around them I froze there were five men dressed all in black and they were holding assault rifles. The three of us were about to back up when someone spoke from behind us.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said. We turned to see two men dressed in black with assault rifles.

"Who are you? How dare you assault an educational research ship?" Dr. Williams said, but before anyone could answer our teacher one of the men opened fire and filled Dr. Williams with a hail of bullets. He collapsed to the deck dead. I felt anger surge within me and I could tell that Chris was as mad as me. Before we could do anything two more men came from behind us and poked their guns in our backs. Even with my ability to strengthen my skin and bones it would not help against bullets especially from an assault rifle at close range. My armor on the other hand could, but I dared not touch my wrist band as they might shoot Chris and the others.

"Take them to the holding area." A man I guess he was the leader ordered three of the other men. The three men pushed us forward until we reached a large storage room that was used to store dive equipment. The door opened and we were forcibly thrown into the room and the door sealed. We looked around until someone ran forward and engulfed Chris in a big hug, it was Terra.

"I thought you both were dead." Terra said with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, we're fine, but those bastards killed Dr. Williams." Chris said I could see the hate in his eyes.

"Chris keep it together I'm as mad as you, but getting ourselves killed want solve anything." I said calmly. I could see the anger fade from his eyes as he held onto Terra tightly. "Can anybody tell me what happened?"

_**AN: The TS in the name TS Cetus stands for the Titan Ship Cetus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, we will find out next chapter how the ship was taken and hopefully what Atlas has in store for them.**_


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

_**AN: TS stands for Titan Ship plus name, with regards to the Empire State VI, the TS stands for Training Ship.**_

Chapter 6: The Plan

**Percy's POV**

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI_

"Percy we don't know exactly, most of the ship was asleep except for those of us who were working with the crew monitoring your submersible. The first thing we saw was several men dressed in black with guns running in. They separated all of the students from the crew and teachers. We have been in this storage room ever since." Terra said nervously. Chris held her tightly to his side and tried to reassure her.

"What happened to the crew and the teachers?" Chris asked, I could tell he was trying to remain calm. Terra looked at him and tears started to form in her eyes and as I looked around at the other students many were crying or looking down at their feet sadly.

"We don't know for sure, but after they separated us and placed the students in here we heard gun shots and screams from outside." Terra said. I could feel the sadness and the terror in her voice as she recalled the screams.

"Those bastards!" Chris said. I knew how he felt, but I also knew that anger could cloud your judgment and could most definitely get you or someone you cared about killed.

"We need to remain calm, so we can think straight. Did they say what they wanted?" I asked carefully.

Terra cleared some tears from her eyes and looked at me with a determined look. "No, they didn't say, except Percy, I think they were looking for you." Terra said.

I looked at her and then I forced a look of confusion and bewilderment, a few years ago I wouldn't have forced that look it would have been a permanent fixture on my face. Well at least according to my wise girl. "Did they say why they wanted to see me?" I said confusedly.

"No, they just were looking for you and we told them that you were in the submersible, after that they locked us up and kept the crew outside." Terra said.

"Percy, do you know what's going on?" Chris asked. I could tell he was confused and a little suspicious, I couldn't blame him.

"I have no idea, but if their looking for me I suppose they will want to talk, so maybe I can find out what's going on." I said anxiously.

Chris looked at me worriedly and I could tell that he thought I knew more than I was saying. In fact I had know idea why someone was looking for me, but if they were I did know one thing, these were no ordinary pirates. Suddenly the wheel on the hatch began to spin and the door unlocked. When the door opened there were three men standing at the door with their rifles pointing into the storage room. The man in the middle looked straight at me and said, "Jackson get out here."

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" I demanded. The man looked at me and laughed.

"Shut up or I will make sure to redecorate this room with the blood of your friends." The man said ominously. I could feel my face turn hot as the anger coursed through me, but I controlled myself and to my surprise it was fairly easy to do. I looked at Chris and Terra, I mouthed the words "I'll be back" and then I walked out the door surrounded by the pirates.

**Annabeth's POV**

My dreams had been fairly uneventful except for the year when Percy was in Atlantis, but tonight my dream was incredibly vivid and terrifying. I was watching in the third person as a scene played out before my eyes. I could not participate in it I could only watch it unfold. Percy was being led through the hold of a ship. He passed a large pool area that I recognized as a moon pool that was typically found on research ships. Percy must be on his ship. Then I finally could see the three men that were leading Percy through the ship they were clad in all black and carried assault rifles, what in Hades name is going on? They led Percy passed the moon pool, I saw Percy stare into the moon pool as if he thought about jumping in, but then I could see in his eyes that he changed his mind. The men directed Percy to a chair in the middle of the room, he sat down reluctantly. No one spoke to Percy, the three guards just stood there with their guns aimed toward him.

"What are we waiting for?" Percy asked impatiently. One of the men just smiled at him fiendishly.

"Not what, whom." The man said. As if in answer to Percy's question heavy footsteps could be heard walking toward them. Percy's mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw the huge hulking figure of the titan Atlas himself.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson it is so good to see you. You have grown much since the last time we spoke." Atlas said not even trying to hide his hatred for Percy.

"You murdering bastard. Why are you doing this? My father will destroy you. You have some nerve attacking a ship in his domain." Percy said angrily.

Atlas just stared at Percy and smiled fiendishly. "Your father can do nothing do you see this lovely pearl?" Atlas asked ominously as he held a beautiful black and silver pearl that was encased within a large and beautiful crystal. The crystal glowed with power.

Percy stared at the pearl with a look of complete bewilderment on his face. "What is that?" Percy asked.

"This is the Pearl of Thalassa. It negates the powers of the god or titan of the oceans. It was created by Thalassa to protect her from the advances of Oceanus before the first Titan War.

"Why is it inside a crystal?" Percy asked curiously.

"Ah, the Crystal of Athena, this is the main crystal it amplifies any power source housed within it including the pearl. The advantage of the crystal is that it can redirect some of this power to smaller Crystals of Athena. It allows us to protect our ships from anything the sea god can throw at us, including you my young demigod." Atlas said.

'I never heard of such a thing, you're lying." Percy accused.

Atlas began to laugh hysterically. "Lieutenant, show our young friend here." The young Lieutenant grabbed a glass of water and walked in front of Percy and then he threw the water in Percy's face. The water splashed Percy directly in the face wetting his hair and clothes. What that's impossible, Percy can only get wet if he wants to? The pearl, it had to be the answer. Percy looked very surprised.

"Theseus and the others will stop you, they'll find a way." Percy said hopefully.

"Even if they do which is unlikely I have hostages, they will not only keep your demigod friends away they will keep the United States military away as well.

"We'll stop you, why are you doing this?" Percy stated confidently.

"Oh, so much like your brother, the eternal optimist. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you our plan since you're not going to stop us in fact before we're done you'll help us." Atlas said calmly.

"I'll never help you." Percy yelled. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll help or all of your friends will join the crew and your teachers. You see they're all dead." Atlas said.

"Why did you kill them they never did anything to you?" Percy said. They killed the crew and the teachers. I felt terrible for Percy.

"Oh, we had a reason, we needed to make sure they couldn't disrupt our plan and the students know enough about this ship to help besides we only needed the students to keep you in line." Atlas said as he smiled an evil grin at Percy.

"What do you need me to do?" Percy said. Percy looked completely defeated now. I knew that he felt horrible about the deaths of the crew and teachers. I also I knew he would do just about anything to protect his friends especially Terra and Chris.

"Well, you see our spies hijacked a United States Navy air transport headed for Norfolk, Virginia. This transport was carrying a few special weapons." Atlas said emphasizing the word 'special.'

"Don't play games Atlas, what do you mean by special?" Percy said. He might seem defeated, but he was still the same old Percy always pushing the envelope with his sarcasm.

Atlas looked at him angrily. "I don't play games sea spawn. We were trying to capture a nuclear torpedo and two nuclear missiles that were on the transport." Atlas said.

"Why a nuclear weapon cannot harm the gods?" Percy said.

"Well, it can harm demigods and it can harm Atlantis." Atlas said.

"You're going to attack camp and Atlantis with nuclear weapons? The gods will use they're magic to protect everyone, it won't work." Percy said. Atlas is insane, these weapons would cause tremendous fall out.

"Well, we have a special weapon to add to the nuclear bombs to ensure that the gods and their magic are affected. I will get revenge for the death of my uncles." Atlas said.

"Why do you need my help?" Percy asked. He was carefully touching his wrist band. He has an idea I know it. Then I noticed him briefly look at two large tanks hanging from the ceiling. They looked like liquid nitrogen tanks.

"When we hijacked the transport it accidentally crashed into the North Sea it is approximately three hundred miles north of here. I need you to retrieve the bombs from the deep. If you do this I will let this ship and the students go." Atlas stated.

"Why should I trust you?" Percy asked.

"You shouldn't but if you don't help I will kill the other students. That is a promise I will keep." Atlas said ominously.

"Alright, that display over there has a map, show me where the transport went down." Percy said. Atlas stood up and walked over to the map display the three guards followed leaving Percy to follow on his own. That was their mistake. Percy touched his wrist band. His celestial bronze armor covered his body and his helmet covered his head. The guards turned and fired their weapons, the bullets bounced off his armor without leaving a scratch. Percy took out Riptide and it extended instantly as he uncapped it. He threw the sword at one of the liquid nitrogen tanks it immediately hit the floor and exploded sending pieces of metal into one pirate and the room was quickly filled with a white cloud of liquid nitrogen.

"Dammit, use the special weapon. He cannot be allowed to escape." Atlas yelled. The lead pirate took out a pistol and aimed for Percy. I saw Percy extend his shield, but before he could turn around the pirate fired. I watched as the bullet sailed through the air, it hit Percy in the upper right portion of his back. I looked on in horror as the bullet went through the armor and came out the front of Percy's chest. I couldn't believe my eyes, I felt frozen in place and completely helpless. Percy stumbled and fell through the open moon pool into the ocean below. I immediately woke up screaming, "Percy!"

_**A cliffy, come on you all knew that one was on its way. So now many of the answers are known, but at least one remains what will happen to Percy?**_


	7. The Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 7: The Pain

_**AN: Based on reader comments, Atlas is not one of the original 12 titans, he is the child of two titans, he is a second generation titan. So I revised the previous chapters. Titan wants revenge for the deaths of his uncles (Hyperion and Oceanus).**_

_Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean – Near Mid-Atlantic Ridge_

**Percy's POV**

The searing pain shot through my chest like a flaming sword. I tried to stand, but I couldn't I stumbled and fell through the moon pool into the ocean. I held my breath before I fell in, if the pearl could negate my powers it would most likely prevent me from breathing underwater. The weight of my armor allowed me to descend quicker into the depths. My only hope was that my powers would return before I drowned or bled to death. It felt like an eternity, but after what was more like two minutes I finally felt my control over the water return and I took several breaths. Thank the gods I could breathe underwater now. I couldn't swim, the healing abilities of the water only stopped the bleeding, but I was in terrible pain. I did the only thing that I could I used my mental powers to try to communicate with any creatures of the deep, I needed help and quick. Eventually I saw a creature approach it was pulsating wildly with light and I recognized it. It was a Giant Squid the last thing I remember was asking it for help before I blacked out from the pain.

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I screamed. I jumped up out of bed and the first person to reach me was my brother Malcolm.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Malcolm said concern evident in his voice.

"It's Percy he's in trouble we have to see Chiron, now." I said. Malcolm and I both through our clothes on and ran out of our cabin toward the big house. As we ran I saw Thalia out of the corner of my eye, her eyes grew wide as she saw us running. She ran along side us.

"What's wrong Annie?" Thalia said out of breath from our full out run to the big house.

"Percy … trouble!" Was all I could say as we continued to run toward the big house. We reached the house and ran inside. Chiron was in the kitchen reading the daily newspaper that Argus would pick up in the morning. His eyes widened as he saw the three of us run into the house out of breath. He saw the worried look on my face and immediately I could tell he knew something was up.

"Percy's in trouble." He said it like he knew by the expression on my face that was the only thing that could be wrong.

"Yes, I had a nightmare Percy's ship was hijacked by pirates. The crew and the teachers were murdered and the students held prisoner. The worst part is that these were not ordinary pirates they were led by Atlas. Atlas wanted Percy to find three nuclear bombs so that he could use them against Atlantis, Olympus and the camp." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"That's crazy the gods magic would prevent the bombs from hurting anyone there." Thalia said matter-of-factly.

"Atlas has a secret weapon of some type that he says will negate the magic. He said that this weapon would destroy all of us and kill the gods." I stated carefully.

I could see the shock and surprise in the faces of everyone assembled. "What about Poseidon, they're in his domain?" Malcolm asked.

"They have something called the Pearl of Thalassa that negates the sea god's powers and they have crystals named after our mother that helps to project the affect of the pearl to the rest of their ships." I said. I noticed that Chiron's eyes grew wide when I mentioned the pearl. "You know about the pearl?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that the pearl does negate the sea god's powers and the Crystals of Athena could be used to project its power." Chiron said.

"What about the secret weapon? Could there be such a thing?" Thalia asked curiously.

I could see Chiron consider that question before he answered, "Anything is possible and why would Atlas lie, but Annabeth you said that Atlas 'wanted' Percy to find the bombs, what happened to him?" I started to cry and Thalia put her arm around me.

"My dear we need to know please try." Chiron said. He spoke to me in a way that reminded me of all those times that he filled in as my father and not just my mentor.

"Percy tried to fight them, he had his armor on and he took out one pirate, but another one fired what Atlas called the 'special weapon.' The gun fired at Percy and the bullet penetrated his armor in the back and I saw the bullet come out Percy's chest. He stumbled and then fell into the sea through the ships moon pool." I said as I fought back my tears. I could see the sadness on everyone's face including Chiron's.

"He fell in the water Annie, he's probably fine." Thalia asked. I thought about that then I remembered the sight of the bullet passing through his body. I had a terrible feeling about that when I remembered back on the nightmare.

"I don't know it seemed so terrible at the time." That was all I could say. The image kept replaying my mind, I thought I would black out from the pain, but suddenly a bright golden light appeared in front of me, when the light dissolved standing in front of me was my mom with a very concerned look on her face. "Mom, it was so terrible." I ran to her and she engulfed me into a hug. Chiron explained to her what I had just told them. I could feel my mother's body tense up when Chiron mentioned the pearl and the crystals. When Chiron talked about Percy being shot I felt my mom hug me tighter and then I could feel her tears falling on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry my dear." Athena said the tears still running down her cheeks.

"We have to do something, Atlas has this plan and we cannot allow him to use nuclear weapons against us. The weapons may not penetrate the magic barrier, but the fall out will irradiate the land around the camp. We will be trapped in a prison surrounded by radioactivity." Malcolm said logically. My mom pulled me out of the hug, but kept an arm around my waist.

"My son is right, that Titan cannot be allowed to carryout his plan." Athena said. Suddenly the door to the big house was thrown open and in ran Will Solace.

"Calm down Will what happened?" Chiron asked.

"Theseus, Poseidon and Apollo are in the infirmary. They have Percy, he's been shot, come quick." Will said between breaths as he continued to breathe heavy from his sprint to the big house. Chiron galloped out of the big house, but my mom touched Thalia, Malcolm and I, we dissolved into a golden light and then reappeared within the waiting room of the infirmary a moment later. Theseus and Poseidon were in the waiting room pacing impatiently. Athena told them about everything in my dream I sat in a chair with Malcolm and Thalia sitting on either side of me. They both had hand on my shoulder. After my mom talked to Theseus and Poseidon, they left to go speak in private in the next room. I knew they were talking about Atlas and his plan. We waited for hours until the door to the intensive care unit opened and a very tired looking Apollo walked out. He walked over and found Poseidon and Theseus. Thalia, Malcolm and I ran to join them.

"How is he Apollo?" Theseus asked worriedly. Apollo just looked at all of us he wore an expression that I never saw on his face. He was lost for words, definitely something that's uncommon for Apollo.

"The bleeding has stopped, but not because of my efforts. We turned a water therapy tank into a water healing tank. If Percy didn't have his abilities to heal in water, he would be dead right now. One problem, the water only stops the bleeding it doesn't heal the wound. The wound is extensive and I have no idea why it doesn't heal. It's like there is some type of energy in the wound that prevents it from healing. I haven't a clue what it is." Apollo said. Everyone just stared at him with worry in their eyes.

"Could this have anything to do with the secret weapon Atlas talked about in my nightmare?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and I could tell that no one new that answer.

"My daughter is right it could have something to do with Atlas's boast of a secret weapon." Athena added. The door to the intensive care unit opened and in walked Austin carrying Percy's belongings. He approach our group and gave everything to Theseus. Theseus looked at me and then he started to hand me Percy's belongings. He handed me Riptide in pen form, then the wrist band that housed the gauntlet and trident, and lastly Percy's shield, for whatever reason the shield had not converted back to a bracelet. I looked at the shield and then I noticed something lodged in the inside, it was the bullet.

"Look!" I said. I grabbed the bullet and instantly it burned my skin. I dropped it on the ground as I shook the pain and heat from my fingers. Apollo bent down and grabbed a pair of tweezers from his pocket and picked up the bullet. Austin held out a metal pan and Apollo dropped the bullet into it.

"What kind of bullet is that?" Athena asked curiously.

"I don't know sis, but I will need your help figuring it out." Apollo said. Athena gave her brother a reassuring look and the two of them ran into the nearest lab.

"Austin, can we see Percy?" I asked impatiently. By the look on the faces of Poseidon and Theseus I knew they wanted to see him as well.

"He's in a coma, but you can see him. I will warn you he's in the water tank and the bullet wound is bad. He's in the first room as you enter the intensive care unit." Austin said as he went into the lab to join his father and my mom. Poseidon, Theseus and I walked into the intensive care unit and entered Percy's room. We all stopped completely stunned at the scene before us. The water tank was a large cylinder that was four feet in diameter and ten feet in height. The tank was completely clear. You could hear the filters running that were continuously cleaning the water as well as adding oxygen. Normally seeing Percy in just his swim trunks would make me blush, but he was floating in the tank with his eyes closed the wound in his chest was terrible it was at least two inches in diameter. The worst part was that wound was a hole that extended from his chest to his back. You could see through his body. The wound glowed with some type of energy and you could almost see the battle between the water trying to heal the wound and the energy causing the wound to open up again. I felt sick to my stomach I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I puked my guts out. I walked back out into the waiting room. Thalia ran over to me and I know she saw the sickened look on my face. She engulfed me in a hug and I cried on her shoulder. I broke down, I was completely distraught. I prayed to all the gods that Percy would live, but my mind told me that he might not.

_**AN: What is the secret weapon? Does it relate to Percy's injury? What can the gods and the demigods do to stop Atlas and his pirates?**_


	8. Mission or Quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 8: Mission or Quest

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I separated from the hug and sat down next to my brother Malcolm. Chiron galloped in followed by Mr. D. They both walked over to us and Malcolm was kind enough to fill them in on everything that had transpired. Theseus and Poseidon walked out of the intensive care unit. They both looked terribly sad, Theseus had his arm around Poseidon comforting him.

"We want to help Percy and stop Atlas." I said eagerly. Theseus and Poseidon both gave me a thoughtful look.

"My dear until we know more about this secret weapon we cannot endanger more heroes." Theseus said. Chiron, Mr. D and Poseidon all nodded in agreement.

"We can't just sit here, we have to do something." I said impatiently.

"We're all concerned about Percy, but getting ourselves killed won't help him or anyone else." Theseus said. I knew he was right, but for once my heart was overriding my head.

"I know, I'm sorry, is there anything we can do?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think we should call Rachel to the infirmary, Malcolm could you go and fetch her for us?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, sir." Malcolm said as he stood up and ran out the door.

"Dionysus could you go to Olympus and inform them of the situation?" Theseus asked.

"I will." Mr. D said and then he disappeared into a purple cloud.

The door to the lab opened, Athena and Apollo walked out they looked worried, but hopeful.

"What did you discover?" Poseidon asked nervously.

Apollo looked at his uncle and forced a smile. "We have an answer regarding this bullet and how it affected Percy. This bullet is radioactive, there is no danger as long as it doesn't touch your skin for too long or it's exposed to the internal functions of your body. Percy unfortunately had enough exposure to the bullet that it has adversely affected his body's ability to heal the wound. His water powers are fighting against this radiation, but right now the battle is dead even." Apollo said carefully.

"What kind of radiation?" I asked. My mom looked right at me and she didn't even try to force a smile.

"The radiation is very similar to cosmic rays, but the metal appears to originate from a special forge one that has long since been thought of as a myth." Athena said. I saw Poseidon's eyes widen with this revelation.

"You mean Oranos's forge, don't you?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, it appears that Atlas and his so called pirates found the long lost forge and they created bullets and possible other weapons from the metal found and processed there. If this bullet had remained in Percy's body he would have died because the radiation would have destroyed all his internal organs and blood." Athena said.

"Is there a cure for this radiation?" Theseus asked. That was the same question I was about to ask.

"Maybe, but we would have to find the forge and then search the premises. I would expect that Oranos would have kept an antidote for the radiation." Athena answered. Oranos was a logical being I agreed with my mom he would have an antidote.

"We need a quest." Chiron said. As if on queue Rachel walked into the waiting room followed by Malcolm. Rachel approached Theseus and bowed slightly.

"You asked to see me sir." Rachel said.

"Yes, Rachel I'm afraid we need a quest, Annabeth please ask your question." Theseus said, I was taken aback, but I knew Theseus was giving me the opportunity to lead this quest.

"Where can we find the Forge of Oranos?" I asked. Rachel's eyes glowed green and a green mist suddenly filled the floor of the room. Rachel looked directly at me and I froze with the feeling that her gaze gave me, then Rachel stated the prophecy in that weird multiple voice of the oracle.

_Four shall search the great peak of Denali_

_The lights of the north illuminate the path brightly_

_The Beast of ice guards the way fiercely_

_The daughter of wisdom enters faithfully_

_The lost forge of the ancient one found_

_The source of destruction bound_

_Find the cure through the power of sound_

_The evil of the mountain shall drown_

When Rachel finished she collapsed, Malcolm and Thalia were there to catch her. They sat her down on a chair to give her the time to recover.

"So we have a quest of four and clearly Annabeth you're going considering the fourth line." Chiron said.

"We know the destination, Denali, the national park in Alaska where Mount McKinley is located. Most likely the forge is somewhere near the mountain." Athena said.

"Most likely in the mountain based on the last line." Theseus added.

"Annabeth who will you choose to accompany you?" Chiron asked.

"I'll go." Thalia said. She gave me a confident grin as she offered her help.

"Annabeth, I'll go as well if you'll let me." Malcolm said hopefully.

"Alright, Thalia and Malcolm are going." I said.

"I'd like to go." A voice said from the door to the infirmary. Standing in the doorway was Clarisse with a determined look on her face.

"Why do you want to go?" I asked.

"I want to help and besides you'll need an experienced mountain climber and I have visited Alaska several times." Clarisse said. None of us had mountain climbed before.

"Alright Clarisse, you're in." I said. I saw a hint of a smile on Clarisse's face. Theseus smiled at her and I saw her blush. Clarisse really did consider Theseus like a second father.

"What about the nuclear weapons and the captured research ship?" I asked.

"I have an idea how to handle that problem. What if we got the United States Navy involved?" Chiron asked.

"That's crazy Chiron, we can't trust mortals to solve this problem." Poseidon said.

"I'm not talking about mortals here. As most of you know I've been training heroes for many years. Some of these heroes have gone on to join the military. I have a former student who is a captain in the navy seals. I propose to contact him and get him involved." Chiron said.

"Can we trust him?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, I will IM him right now, Lord Poseidon could you assist?" Chiron asked. Poseidon waved his hand and the water vapor in the air turned to a fine mist. Chiron threw a drachma into the mist and said, "Lady Iris please contact Captain Scott Erickson of the United States Navy." The mist dissolved and sitting at a desk was an older man clearly in his forties. He had light brown hair with streaks of gray. He was wearing a khaki naval uniform with the insignia of a captain.

"Scott!" Chiron said. Scott turned around immediately and smiled at Chiron. Scott had piercing blue eyes that seemed so familiar, in fact he looked like someone I knew.

"Good to see you sir, what can I do for you?" Scott asked.

"Scott there is a situation in the North Atlantic, an educational research ship has been hijacked by pirates." Chiron said.

"Why are you calling me, shouldn't you contact the authorities?" Scott asked.

"These aren't ordinary pirates they're working for Atlas." Chiron said. Scott looked surprised and then a determined look came across his face.

"You need Alpha team don't you?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid so, how long would it take to get them together and over to camp?" Chiron asked.

Scott considered the question and said, "I can have the team together and at camp in twenty-four hours, sir."

"Good we'll see you then." Chiron said.

"One more thing sir, what is the name of the research ship?" Scott asked curiously.

"It is the TS Empire State you know the SUNY Maritime training ship." Chiron said.

All the color seemed to drain out of Scott's face. Chiron and all of us looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong Scott?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, my son is on that ship, he's a student." Scott said. Suddenly I realized something.

"Hello, Captain my name is Annabeth Chase, what is your son's name?" I asked curiously.

"Chris Erickson." Scott said. I almost fainted Chris was the son of a demigod and not an ordinary one. His dad was a navy seal.

Chiron saw my expression. "Scott, we'll see you and your team in one day, Chiron out." Chiron said as he swiped his hand through the mist erasing the image.

"Annabeth what's going on, we all saw your expression?" Athena asked.

"Mom, Chris Erickson is Percy's roommate at school and one of our best friends." I said. I saw everyone shake their heads in disbelief.

"Percy told me about him. He's supposed to be a great swimmer and one Hades of a student." Poseidon said.

"Chiron, so Captain Erickson is a demigod, which god is his parent?" Theseus asked.

Chiron looked at us and smiled. "Well, Scott's father is a mortal, but his mom isn't a god, she's a Nereid and not just any sea nymph, she is Thetis." Chiron said.

"Thetis, like the mother of Achilles?" I asked.

"Yes, it appears that your friend Chris is the nephew of one of the greatest heroes who ever lived." Chiron said. Everyone else in the room looked stunned, which was saying something with four gods in the room.

"Chiron, Scott mentioned team Alpha, who are they?" Athena asked.

"They are a special operations team that has worked for camp off and on, mostly on during the last Titan war. Scott is their leader. It is a five person seal team composed of Scott, Allen Steel son of Hephaestus, Ben Solace son of Apollo and older brother of Will, Alex Scabbard son of Ares and Gareth Courier son of Hermes. They served us well during the war and I believe they are our best chance of freeing that ship and stopping Atlas from getting those bombs." Chiron said.

"Agreed." Theseus and Athena said. Everyone else looked at Poseidon.

"I hope you're right my friend because I'm powerless to help them." Poseidon said. At that point I had forgotten Poseidon was completely helpless because of the pearl. I really couldn't understand how it would feel to have the enemy in the middle of your domain, but unable to do anything about it. I tried to put myself in Poseidon's place and it felt terrible. I had to put those feelings aside and concentrate on my quest. I couldn't stop thinking of Percy at that moment and how terrible he looked. Thalia walked over and put her hand on my shoulder, she knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Annie, we'll get the cure and old kelp head will be back as good as new." Thalia said. I smiled when she said kelp head.

"You're right Thals, we have to succeed." I said.

_**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. One reviewer asked about whether I want you to answer questions that I pose in these notes. You don't have to, but suggestions are welcome. The questions are just my way of getting you to imagine what the answers could be.**_


	9. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 9: Preparations

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"I want you four to go and pack for the trip. You're going to need special equipment once you arrive at Denali, but you will pick that up there. You have the rest of the day off to prepare, we will see you tomorrow morning. Chiron and Argus will have all of your tickets and travel plans." Theseus said. I hugged my mom good-bye and waved to Poseidon, Chiron and Apollo as the four of us left the infirmary. Thalia and Clarisse went to their respective cabins, while Malcolm and I went to ours. It would be great to have my brother on this quest, it was his first and he was well over due for one.

"Annabeth I'm excited about this quest, but I'm also sorry that it has to be this one. I know how you feel about Percy. He's my friend too and I promise I will do anything to help him." Malcolm said. I walked over and hugged him.

"Malcolm, thank you so much for volunteering. I know you always wanted a quest and I do wish that it could be one that was a little less dangerous, but I'm glad you're going with us." I said. Malcolm smiled and then walked into his room to pack. I continued packing for the quest until I had everything stowed away. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and in came Thalia with a concerned look on her face. "What's up Thals?" She just looked at me and frowned. I knew what she was going to ask.

"How bad was he?" Thalia asked. I didn't answer her, I really didn't want to talk about it. "Annabeth, tell me what you saw."

"Thalia, its too terrible I don't want to talk about it." I said sadly.

"So he's that bad?" Thalia said.

"Thalia you saw my reaction, you saw Theseus and Poseidon. Yes, he looks terrible, if thats what you want me to tell you." I said as I started to cry.

"I'm sorry Annie, but I just needed to know he's my friend." Thalia said as she gave me a hug.

"I know Thals, where's Nico?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Thalia looked a little sad. "He's in the underworld helping his dad. We'll be gone by the time he returns." Thalia said.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it." I said reassuringly. Thalia forced a smile.

"Well, we need some sleep the quest starts tomorrow, goodnight brain." Thalia said with her patented smirk.

"Goodnight Thals." I said as Thalia walked out of my cabin. I laid down on my bed and tried to fall asleep. Then I heard a voice in my head say _Don't worry wise girl, I love you._ I didn't know how, but Percy just spoke in my mind. I smiled to myself maybe everything would be o.k. after all.

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI - Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Chris's POV**

I was holding Terra again, she had been crying off and on since Percy was taken away. It had been over a day since he was gone. I had a really bad feeling that I would never see my best friend again. I learned from another student that he had overheard two pirates talking about two other storage areas on the ship that are filled with students. It appeared that Percy was right, the pirates kept the students alive, but I knew somehow that the crew and the teachers were all dead. Other students were looking at me strangely off and on. I guess I hid my fear better then they did. I was good at hiding things. How do you tell the mortal girl that you love that your dad is a demigod and a navy seal? How do you tell your best friend the same things? How do you explain that your paternal grandmother was Thetis the greatest of all Nereids and your deceased uncle was one of the greatest heroes that ever lived? Lastly, how do you tell people that you inherited certain abilities from your father such as the ability to breathe underwater, heightened reflexes and the ability to swim through the water at incredible speeds? It's not easy, especially when my dad swore me to secrecy when I was old enough to understand. I can't even tell people that he is a navy seal.

The wheel to the door began to spin again every student except for myself moved to the far wall. The door opened and three pirates pointed their guns into the room.

"We're looking for the kid that came in here with Jackson." One of the pirates said. I stepped forward I could feel Terra's eyes on my back, but I needed to find out about Percy. The pirate motioned for me to exit and when I reached the door the two other pirates grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. The last thing that I saw before they closed the door was Terra's terrified look and tears streaming down her face. The guards pulled me into the next room passed the moon pool and the submersible. They sat me down in a chair in the main control area of the loading dock. I waited for at least ten minutes before I saw another student walk in with two pirates holding his arms. It was Steven Snyder, he was senior. He was a good guy and one of the best submersible pilots in school. I had another bad feeling about this. They sat Steven down in the chair next to me, he looked over at me and I gave him worried look. Then came in the biggest guy I had ever seen, he had to be twelve feet tall. I noticed that Steven didn't seem to pay any attention to him then I remembered the mist and that I could see through it, another thing that I inherited from my dad.

"You two children will help or we will start to kill off your fellow students one at a time." The big man said. So much for small talk.

"What happened to Percy Jackson?" I asked warily. The big man smiled at me and motioned toward the moon pool.

"He took a swim." The big man said ominously.

"You killed him you bastards." I yelled. The closest pirate hit me across the face and I could feel the right side of my face swell up.

"What do you want with us?" Steven asked as I winced in pain from the massive bruise on my face.

"Finally a good question." The big man said as he walked our way and stood over us menacingly. "We want the two of you to run the submersible and to retrieve three items for us. If you don't agree we will start to kill off your fellow students one per hour until you change your minds."

"We agree." Steven said quickly as he elbowed me in the ribs.

I looked at the big man with hate in my eyes and then I reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Which one of you is the pilot?" The big man asked.

"I am." Steven said. The big man approached him and lifted him up off the ground effortlessly and carried him to the submersible controls.

"Prepare the sub." The big man ordered. I saw Steven working the controls and prepping the sub. The big man walked over to me and then he grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. I grimaced in pain as he pressed against my bruised face. "You will ready the robotic arm to pick up three large items, they way over 1,000 pounds each, got it?" I nodded my head as I was unable to speak with his hand squeezing my face. The big man forced me up and just about threw me across the room to the submersible. I started my work prepping the robotic arms to carry large payloads. As I was working I saw a small magnetic tracking devise sitting next to one of the large robotic arm claws. I carefully grabbed it when I grabbed the claw. I turned it on and attached it to the submersible when no one was looking. I hoped someone would be able to track us. We worked for the rest of the evening on prepping the submersible, when we were finished the pirates separated the two of us and I was thrown into a small closet. I grabbed a pack of toilet paper and used it as a pillow while I laid down on the hard metal floor. I tried to get some rest, but all I could think of was Terra and how I had to do this for her to keep her safe. I promised myself at that moment I would do whatever was needed to protect her. I could only imagine the heartache Annabeth would go through when she found out about Percy. Then I thought of my good friend and hot angry tears came to my eyes as I beat the metal floor with my hand until I had to stop as my hand throbbed in pain. I thought about my dad and I prayed to the gods that my dad would come and save us, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I finally fell asleep exhausted and in pain. Today was terrible, but I knew it could always get worse.

_**Hope you liked this chapter, I got a request to check in on the ship and so there you go in Chris's POV.**_


	10. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 10: The Dream

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I slept well that night until the dream started. I was looking through eyes that weren't my own. I couldn't tell where I was, but I could hear the sound of water running through filters and pumps like in an aquarium. I couldn't see anything, but a little light, everything was blurry like my eyes were partially closed. Suddenly the entire dream shifted I was now watching in the third person as a I saw someone sitting in a chair in a white room, the room had white walls, a white ceiling even the floor was right. There were no windows, but the room seemed filled with light. I realized the person in the chair was Percy. He was wearing jeans and a camp t-shirt. His eyes were closed, but then music began to play and Percy began to sing. I recognized the song immediately, it was "Stop and Stare" by One Republic, Percy sang the lyrics beautifully.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

_It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust_

_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._

_And every glance is killing me_

_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

Then the scene shifted and I was on the ship and I saw Chris working on the submersible. He had a huge bruise on the side of his face. I saw him place a tracking device on the sub. He was trying to help us track them. Then I heard the song continue.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, can u see what I see_

The image changed again. I was in the third person again I could see myself, Malcolm, Thalia and Clarisse walking toward a huge mountain, it had to be Mount McKinley. The sun was setting behind it so we were facing the west. Then suddenly my vision zoomed to the snowy peak of the mountain. I saw a large cave in the side of the mountain and sitting in front of the opening on all fours was a huge Ice Drakon, it was biggest Drakon I had ever seen. Then the music returned.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push_

_Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

_Steady feet, don't fail me now_

_Gonna run till you can't walk_

_But something pulls my focus out_

_And I'm standing down..._

The image blurred and when it refocused I was inside the cave, it was huge and very hot. To one side of the cave was a glowing ore that put off so much radiation I thought I was going to faint. Then a large cauldron moved across the ceiling on a large conveyor belt it ran into the mass of ore covering it in molten rock. The radiation reduced and I felt myself able to breathe again.

_Stop and stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

_Stop and stare_

_You start to wonder why you're here not there_

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

_But fair ain't what you really need_

_Oh, you don't need_

The image changed again and I was in the water watching as a submarine slowly slipped through the depths. I saw a great light appear on the edge of the sea floor and as I focused I saw the most beautiful city I had ever seen. The city was made of beautiful white marble with glistening shells and an outer wall made of a black rock that gleemed in the light. The black rock appeared to have veins of silver in it thot shone as bright as the sun. Then I heard a noise and a torpedo sped through the water toward the city and then everything exploded into a bright white light and when the image returned I was back in the white room with Percy sitting in his chair singing.

What u need, what u need...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be

Oh, do u see what I see...

Percy smiled at me as he finished the song and I immediately woke up. I stared around my room and then I looked at the clock it was six in the morning. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep. I put on my clothes and walked out of my cabin. Then I saw Thalia walking over toward me with a worried look on her face. When she finally approached she remained very quiet.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me with a worried and confused look on her face.

"I had a strange dream." Thalia said nervously.

"So did I." I said. After a few minutes of discussing eachothers dreams we realized that it was the same dream.

"We can't dream the same thing, can we?" Thalia said. Normally people couldn't, but we're demigods I guess it's possible.

"Maybe or Percy was trying to help us." I said. Not sure if I believed that Percy could really enter our dreams, it was a little spooky to say the least.

Thalia contemplated that and I saw her visibly shiver. "That's kinda creepy don't you think?" Thalia asked.

"I agree, but he is in a coma, if he wanted to help I guess this might be the only way. Hey, at least he picked a good song." I said sarcastically. Thalia just looked at me and laughed.

"Let's go see him, I know he looks bad, but if he did try to help us maybe seeing him will confirm our suspicions." Thalia said. I wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but I guess we should try those images did seem so real.

We both walked to the infirmary and entered quietly. No one was in the waiting room as I guess they were either sleeping or preparing for the events of the day. We slowly entered the intensive care unit and walked into Percy's room. Thalia made an audible gasp when she saw Percy. I saw her cheeks redden a little at seeing her cousin almost naked, but then all the color drained out of her face as she saw the terrible hole in his chest. Good thing we hadn't eaten or Thalia would have puked just like I did.

"Annie, I'm sorry I made you talk about him, he looks so terrible. I can't believe how bad that wound is." Thalia said. I could tell she was in shock, but actually I was better than I thought I would be. I knew what to expect and I guess that helped steady myself. I concentrated on Percy's face and I felt helpless looking at him in the tank. I couldn't even touch his cheek or his hair.

"Thalia, I've heard that coma patients can hear when you talk to them. Maybe we can ask him." I offered.

"It couldn't hurt, try it." Thalia said hopefully.

I walked up to the glass of the tank and avoided looking at his chest. I stared at Percy's face and asked, "Percy did you enter I dreams to help us with those visions?" Thalia walked to the glass too. We both stared at Percy's face and then a small smile spread across his face, Thalia and I jumped back in surprise. The smile faded as quickly as it materialized.

"He heard us." Thalia said. She was right he did hear us.

"The smile had to be a signal letting us know that he sent the dream to us." I said. The thought filled me with happiness, but dread as well considering the images that he showed us.

"We need to see Chiron and Theseus. We have to tell them." Thalia stated. She was right we had to tell them.

"Let's go." I said as I took one last glance at Percy and then ran out of the infirmary with Thalia on my heels. We ran all the way to the big house to inform Chiron and Theseus.

_**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. It appears that Percy tries to help even when he's in a coma, but how can he project a dream into the minds of his sleeping friends?**_


	11. The Invincible Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 11: The Invincible Five

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I ran in through the door of the big house and then into the kitchen. As usual Chiron and Mr. D were eating breakfast and playing a game, this time scrabble.

"Chiron that's not a word." Mr. D stated. Chiron just smiled at his old friend.

"Do you want me to look it up?" Chiron asked confidently.

Mr. D saw us and his expression brightened. "Annabeth, Thalia can we help you?" Mr. D said eagerly. I could tell he was happy to get away from the game.

"Yes, Thalia and I both had the same dream and we think somehow Percy sent it to us." I said excitedly.

"Tell us about the dream." Chiron said. Thalia and I told them about the dream and what happened when we went to see Percy.

"Well, demigod dreams as you know always have meaning, but I never heard of a demigod that was able to send his dream to others and in fact he was able to alter it as well." Chiron said.

"I agree, but Percy is far from a normal demigod, he's far from a normal child of the big three for that matter." Mr. D said.

"Do you think the coma has anything to do with this?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, it is a magically induced coma that Apollo put Percy in to protect him from the pain." Chiron said.

"Well, I think it could, Apollo is the god of prophecy as well as the sun. His magic may have some unintended side effects and considering the mental powers Percy has already it could enhance those abilities." Mr. D said. That seemed to make sense I didn't know Percy was in a magically induced coma. At that moment Nico ran into the kitchen. Thalia grabbed him in a big hug. Chiron cleared his throat and they both separated blushing madly.

"Nico, I thought you were on a mission for your father?" Chiron asked.

The red color faded and Nico's usual pale complexion returned. "I had a strange dream last night, so I came back early."

"What kind of dream?" I asked. Nico told us about his dream.

"Nico, Annabeth and I had the same dream." Thalia said. Nico was stunned, I could tell by the look on his face.

"It makes more sense now." I said. Everyone looked at me. "You see Percy has been teaching the three of us the concentration techniques that he learned from Theseus. Maybe the training opened our minds so it was easier for Percy to communicate with us." Chiron and Mr. D were clearly thinking this assertion over in their minds.

"I agree, this training could explain the strength of the dreams and the fact that all three of you had the same dream seems to confirm the hypothesis. Now if you don't mind all this thinking is giving me a headache. Chiron, I will be out checking on my grape vines. Good luck to all of you." Mr. D walked out the back door of the big house.

"Where is Percy?" Nico asked worriedly.

"Thalia go show him I'll meet you at the mess hall in a few minutes." I said. Thalia nodded as she grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him out of the big house.

"Are you ready to go my dear?" Chiron said in his fatherly tone that he reserved for me only.

"I am, the others will be waiting in the mess hall." I said confidently.

"The ice drakon that Percy showed you is the strongest of all the drakons, be careful it's susceptible to fire and acid. Some have speculated that it could be susceptible to massive amounts of salt and sound waves when the creature is in it's ice form. You also know that Nico cannot go with you, please send him to speak with me." Chiron stated.

"Thank you sir, we will be careful and this information should be helpful. I'll send him before we leave." I said. I hugged him goodbye and ran out the door towards the mess hall. I made it to the mess hall, I knew it would be tough to tell Nico that he couldn't go, but I sensed that Chiron had plans for him. As I entered the mess hall I saw everyone of my team at the Athena table eating. I grabbed some food and made an offering to my mom and to Theseus. I prayed that our quest would be a success. I sat down next to Thalia, she was intently talking to Nico. I could tell that she missed him very much.

"Nico, I need to talk to you." I said. Nico and Thalia stopped talking and looked at me. "I guess Thalia showed you Percy and you know that we're going on quest to save him." Nico smiled and placed an arm around Thalia.

"Sure, I want to go with you." Nico said. I saw the sad look on Thalia's face she knew that he couldn't go.

"You can't go, only four of us are allowed to go and the quest has been set. We cannot change the team now. Besides, Chiron needs to speak with you, I think he will ask you to help out on a special mission." I said. I could tell that Nico was upset.

"Annabeth, I have to go, you'll need me." Nico pleaded.

"Nico, you know when a quest is set that we cannot add anyone else." I said. I saw the anger fade from his face, it was replaced by a look of worry. I saw him squeeze Thalia's hand tightly.

Annabeth, I'll meet all of you by my tree, I need to talk with Nico." Thalia said as she stood up.

"Sure, we'll be up there in thirty." I said as Thalia walked out with Nico behind her. I certainly knew how he felt, but the quest was set and besides I had the feeling he would be needed elsewhere.

The rest of us finished eating breakfast and left the mess hall. We made our way to Thalia's tree. The three of us sat under the tree and a few minutes later Thalia joined us. I could tell by her red and puffy eyes that she had been crying. I put my arm around her. "He'll be o.k. Thals." I said.

Thalia stared at me and nodded her head. "I know he will, I just missed him and I know he'll worry the entire time I'm gone." I smiled at her with a mischievous grin.

"What's so funny brain?" Thalia said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad that you found someone that you love and that makes you happy. I just find it weird that he's a son of Hades." I said. Thalia glared at me and then elbowed me in the ribs.

"Funnier than a daughter of Athena in love with a son of Poseidon." Thalia added.

"Well, at first it was until Theseus returned. Now I can hardly remember a time when Poseidon and Athena were rivals." I said. Thalia laughed and nodded.

"That's true even my dad seems to get along with his brothers now. Theseus has really changed everyones lives." Thalia said.

"For the better, that's for sure." I said. Thalia smiled and nodded in agreement. We both looked down to the barrier and we saw five figures walk through it. They were full grown men dressed in all black uniforms with the United States flag on their shoulders. They had large black duffel bags slung over their shoulders. I recognized the man in the middle as Captain Scott Erickson, Chris's dad. The man to his left was as tall as Percy, but he was built like a linebacker with brown hair and brown eyes he had to be Allen Steel son of Hephaestus, the next man looked like an older version of Will Solace that had to be Will's older brother Ben, the fourth man had dark black hair and deep brown eyes that flashed red when the sun shined in his face. He was over six feet in height and was athletically built. I knew he had to be Alex Scabbard son of Ares. The fifth man had blond hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like Luke, except he was a few inches taller and he was athletic like a long distance runner, that had to be Gareth Courier son of Hermes. The five of them walked up the hill and stopped in front of us. They looked down the hill toward camp and I could tell that they had never seen the new camp design.

"Captain Erickson." I said looking directly at Chris's dad.

"That's me, and you are?" Scott asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, this is Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, my brother Malcolm and that is Clarisse LaRue daughter of Ares." I said pointing to each teammate as I said their name.

"A pleasure to meet you." Scott said.

"Hi, little sis." Alex said as he looked at Clarisse. She glared at him when he called her little sis.

"We're here to see Chiron, can you direct us?" Scott asked calmly. I pointed down the hill and over toward the big house. Scott smiled at me, Chris had the same blue eyes and smile.

"Can I talk to you sir?" I asked. Chris nodded and motioned for the rest of his team to walk toward the big house, they did so without question.

"Yes, Miss Chase." Scott said.

"Sir, I know you're son." I said. Scott looked taken aback by this comment.

"How do you know my son?" Scott asked curiously.

"He's my boyfriend's roommate." I said. Scott just looked at me completely dumbfounded for a moment.

"Whose your boyfriend?" Scott asked.

"Percy Jackson." I said. I could tell that he knew that name.

"You mean to tell me that my son has been the roommate with the son of Poseidon for the past year and this is the first I've heard of it?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Yes, sir, your son and Percy can both keep a secret very well." I said.

Scott just smiled and shook his head. "Well, you're right my son is good at keeping secrets. So I take it that Percy is trapped on the ship with my son?" Scott said.

"No, I'm afraid that Percy is in the camp infirmary." I said sadly.

Scott looked sad for a moment. "How did he get there?" Scott asked.

"Percy was shot and thrown into the sea. Lord Poseidon rescued him and brought him here." I said. Scott nodded his head.

"Thank you for telling me this. Chris had only told me that he was good friends with his roommate." Scott said.

"Your welcome sir." I said. Chris nodded and walked down the hill toward the big house. I heard a horn sound on the other side of the barrier. "Let's go." The four of us walked down the hill through the barrier to the van. Argus would take us to the airport. I glanced back at camp for the last time and thought of Percy. Suddenly I heard a voice, _Good luck wise girl, _the voice said. Percy just talked to me again, maybe he'll be there to help me on the quest, I hoped.

**Scott's POV**

The girl Annabeth reminded me of her, except for the blond hair. I shook that thought from my mind and joined my team in the big house. Camp has sure changed, so many more cabins, but still no cabin to my mother. I guess some things never change. I walked with my team through the big house and entered the kitchen. Chiron was in there reading a book.

"Chiron, it is good to see you." I said. Chiron looked up from his book and smiled at all of us.

"The five of you look great, I guess navy life suits you." Chiron said. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room and two gods stood before us. One I recognized instantly as Athena, but I had no idea who the other one was.

"Lady Athena." I said as my men and I bowed before her.

"Please stand up, I suppose that the five of you have been away long enough to not recognize my husband. Theseus god of heroes." Athena said.

I froze and I looked at my men, they were stunned as well. "The Theseus!" I said. Theseus smiled at me and then walked over and shook my hand. He then shook the hands of each member of my team.

"It is good to meet you all. I wish I could say that Chiron has told me all about you, but that would be lie." Theseus said as he glared at Chiron. Chiron raised his hands in defeat.

"We have much to talk about." Chiron said trying to change the subject. Chiron explained the situation to all of us. Theseus and Athena would add extra information to fill in any gaps.

"So Lord Poseidon is unable to assist us?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes, the pearl and the crystals that amplify its power will keep him or anyone associated with him from using their abilities." Athena said.

"What about the other gods such as yourselves?" Alex asked.

"My father is unable to give us permission to interfere as the pearl keeps him from even doing that. Without such permission no god would dare enter Poseidon's domain." Theseus said.

"What concerns me is this new weapon. Considering the damage it did to Percy, how can we protect your team?" Athena asked.

"You haven't told them Chiron?" I said. Chiron shook his head. I could see the curious looks from Theseus and Athena. "The five of us have bathed in the River Styx, we are invulnerable.

"I'm sorry, but it is a secret that I wanted Scott to divulge." Chiron said.

"So the five of you are invulnerable?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, sir except for our weak spot, but we have kept those a complete secret." I said. A dark haired kid ran into the kitchen, he looked about a year younger than my son.

"Chiron." Nico yelled. Chiron motioned for him to enter, then he introduced himself to us as the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, Nico you will be helping Captain Erickson and his team on their mission." Chiron said. This kid is coming with us.

"Chiron, this will most likely end up being a fire fight, we can't bring this kid with us." I protested.

"I'm sorry Scott, but Nico will be your transportation on this mission, besides he's a son of Hades his powers will come in handy." Chiron said.

"Your in charge sir, but the kid will follow my orders to the letter." I said.

"Yes, sir." Nico said. I hope the kid doesn't screw up or this could be our shortest mission on record.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let's hope Nico doesn't screw things up. Five experienced half blood navy seals all with the curse of Achilles, interesting. I guess Atlas is in for a few surprises.**_


	12. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 12: The Secret

_Camp Half Blood_

**Scott's POV**

As we walked out of the big house, I told my team and that kid Nico, I would meet up with them at the mess hall in a few minutes. This was the first time that I had the chance to talk with Athena, I couldn't pass it up. I walked back into the big house. Athena, Theseus and Chiron were all sitting at the table talking about Atlas's plans. They all stopped as they saw me enter.

"Captain, is there a problem?" Theseus asked.

"No sir, but since I have you all here I have a secret that I've held for nearly twenty years that I need to get off my chest." I said anxiously. The three of them eyed me curiously.

"What kind of secret?" Athena asked. I knew that she was curious now and I would have to go through with it even if it ended with her being mad at me.

"It's about my son Chris." I said. Chiron raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"What about him?" Chiron asked.

"I need to tell you all about his mother." I said. I could see all three of them process this statement for a moment.

"Go on." Athena said.

"As I'm sure Chiron told you I was a camper here for a number of years. My mother dropped me off at camp when my father was killed on duty. You see my dad was also a navy seal. When he died I was all alone my mother found me and brought me to camp. Of course I wasn't the normal demigod as Thetis is not exactly a god, although among the Nereids she is treated as one. I stayed in the Hermes cabin as there was no cabin dedicated to my mother. Not that she had many children with mortals I was only the second after Achilles himself. I didn't have a lot of friends except for the demigods that would become members of Alpha team. Although I did have a girlfriend who I loved very much, her name was Sara Sharpe." I said. I saw Athena's eyes light up at the name.

"Sara was my daughter." Athena stated. Theseus and Chiron both looked at her puzzled and then I saw a look of realization on Chiron's face.

"Sara ran away from camp a few months after you did." Chiron said as he looked at me.

"Yes, the night before I ran away from camp Sara found me down by the ocean looking over a map that I got from a Hermes camper, a map to the underworld. She freaked out and pleaded with me not to go. I told her that I would be back, but that I had to prove to myself that I was as good as any other demigod that it shouldn't matter if my mom wasn't an Olympian or a minor god. She stayed with me on the beach that night and well you can imagine what happened. I loved her so much, I promised to return to camp after I left the underworld. I left the next morning after I carried the sleeping Sara back to her cabin. My four friends left with me. We all wanted to prove ourselves we entered the underworld and took a dip in the Styx. We all managed to survive." I said. I could feel the pain and the sorrow of that day it was almost like I was back in the underworld.

"How did you get out of the underworld?" Chiron asked. I smiled at his question.

"Hades himself couldn't keep four demigods with the curse of Achilles from leaving the underworld. We fought our way out easily." I said as I remembered the battle that we fought and the feeling of using our new found power.

"You were in love with Sara?" Athena asked. I looked at her and stared into her gray eyes, those eyes that reminded me so much of my dear Sara.

"Yes, I did return to camp, but by then Sara had left. No one knew where she went. I was terribly upset so I left to join the navy with my four friends. Several months later I received a letter from Sara's father. He told me that she returned to his house. She was pregnant with our child. I had no idea she was pregnant. Her father said that the child came early and that Sara died in child birth. The baby boy was fine and he wanted me to come see him. I went and visited him a few times, but the life of a navy seal is not one for a single parent. Sara's dad was happy to raise Chris and he did so with my blessing. When Chris was old enough he would visit with me in my base in Guam. That's where he learned that he loved the ocean. That's also where I realized that he had special abilities; like me he could breathe underwater, he was a very fast swimmer and he could talk to sea creatures he was very smart and loved to build machines. He didn't have a strong half blood smell so monsters left him alone and he wasn't dyslexic, but he did have ADHD. I trained him how to use his abilities, but I never wanted him to go to camp, I didn't want him to feel like an outsider like me. Maybe that was selfish of me, I don't know. I just wanted him to have the normal life that I never had." I said. My voice was full of emotion and I looked at Athena hoping that she would understand.

"I never knew where Sara went, years later I went to her father and he said that she passed away, he never mentioned that she had a child." Athena said. I could tell she was completely shocked by this revelation.

"As you know it is rare for demigods to have children, usually we die before we get old enough, in Sara's case that was true. I'm sorry I never told you, I never told Thetis either. I thought it would be better for Chris if he never knew his heritage. I'm very sorry I know that I was wrong now. Chris needed to know these things and I feel ashamed that I never told you or my mother that you both had a grandson. Can you ever forgive me?" I said sincerely. Athena looked at me, but her gaze wasn't filled with anger, but with sympathy.

"Scott, I'm not mad at you, I think I understand your feelings. I may not approve of them, but I can understand. The last Titan war was fought due in no small part to these types of feelings. I'm just glad that you fought on our side even if you were made to feel like an outsider. Percy has changed a lot of that the gods now recognize all of their children and we have even built cabins for the minor gods. I'm sure my daughter Annabeth would design a beautiful cabin for the children of Thetis." Athena said. I was shocked, she wasn't mad at me.

"Thank you, Lady Athena I've always wanted to tell you and my mother about Chris. He is such a special young man. I believe that you will love your grand child when you meet him." I said. Athena smiled at me and then looked at Theseus. He was smiling as well.

"Scott, I think you have a mission and now it's even more urgent because I want to meet my grandson." Athena said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you, but I have one last revelation. I was surprised to hear that Percy was my son's roommate I usually do a better job of background research on people that will be around my son. I know it sounds like an invasion of privacy, but in my line of work you can never be too careful. You see Chris and Percy were not the only two people on the ship related to the gods. Chris's girlfriend Terra is a granddaughter of Demeter. Now she isn't a demigod because her father is mortal, but when you see her you can tell by her dark green eyes that she is related to Demeter. She also takes after her grandmother because of her love for living creatures. In Terra's case she loves all sea life whether its corral or a dolphin. She is a special young lady and my boy loves her dearly. I'm doing this job to save her as well. I just wanted to make that clear." I said. Athena and Theseus looked at me with astonished looks on their faces.

"Well, leave it to my brother to befriend the only two people in his school that are related to the gods." Theseus said with a smile.

"Yes, Annabeth has spoken a great deal about Terra, they are really good friends as well. I guess they have more in common than they thought. Good luck Scott, bring them all back safe." Athena said.

I stood up and smiled at the three of them and walked out of the big house. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I walked to the mess hall and found my team sitting at the Hades table with their gear strewn across the table.

"Gear check." I said as I joined them all at the table.

"Five M4s, five M5s, twenty flash grenades, twenty concussion grenades and twenty standard issue grenades, five pistols, and two sniper rifles. We have sufficient ammunition for a ten man team sir." Gareth said as he counted off the weapons laid before us.

"Good job, Lieutenant. Everyone get your weapons and pack up we will be leaving in approximately three hours." I said. I walked out of the mess hall, but I felt that someone was behind me. I turned and stared into the dark eyes of Nico.

"Alright kid, what do you need?" I asked suspiciously.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but can I have a weapon? I don't believe my sword will do much in a fire fight." Nico asked. I looked at him and sized him up. He was a fairly athletic looking kid and I could see the look of determination on his face. Maybe this kid will do o.k. after all.

"Alright, you can use my pistol." I took off my holster and handed him the gun. "Do you know how to shoot?" I asked.

"Yes, sir a little I've used a pellet gun before." Nico said. I laughed out loud and slapped the kid on the shoulder. He gave me a dirty look.

"Well, I need to show you how to use this." I said as I pointed to the gun he was holding. For the next two hours I taught the kid how to shoot a gun. By the time we finished it was almost time to go. Nico and I met my team up by the pine tree at the top of the hill. Before we could leave I saw Chiron galloping up the hill toward us carrying some kind of device.

"Chiron is something the matter?" I asked curiously.

"No, I wanted you to have this. Hephaestus cabin built it for you. It is a tracking device it appears that your son activated a homing beacon on the ship's submersible. You can use this to find the ship." Chiron said as he handed me a small electronic device with a display that showed a flashing light on it.

"I thought the kid here was going to shadow travel us over there?" I asked.

"I can't do that unless I've been there or I can see the place in real time." Nico said.

"How are we going to find the ship?" I asked. Chiron smiled and pointed toward the other side of the house.

"Lord Poseidon has sent transportation for you." Chiron said. The five of us walked back through camp and then passed the big house. We looked down over the beach and the beautiful green-blue ocean below. We walked down to the beach and entered the boat house. We changed into our wet suits it was a good thing that we brought an extra one for Nico. After we were dressed we walked to the ocean and waited for our ride. As if on queue six Hippocampi surfaced from the ocean depths. The six of us swam to them and mounted the Hippocampi. I used my abilities to speak with these sea creatures to direct them out into the Atlantic. We left the shore of Camp Half Blood and headed for the North Atlantic, I just hoped we weren't too late.

_**AN: So both of Chris's parents were demigods and Terra is the granddaughter of Demeter, interesting. Next chapter we will check in on Annabeth and her team as well as events aboard the TS Empire State.**_


	13. To the North and Into the Deep

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 13: To the North and Into the Deep

_En-route to Alaska_

**Annabeth's POV**

We made it to the airport without Thalia and Clarisse killing each other, so that was a plus. We boarded the plane without any distractions, we made sure to put our weapons in our checked in luggage so as not to cause a scene at airport security. Although the mist would usually disguise our weapons; the problem was the mist sometimes would make them look like guns. So we always needed to be careful going through security lines. We boarded our plane and took our seats. The flight was long, but I was glad that we had a nonstop flight to Anchorage, Alaska. We had a very smooth flight, so we all thanked Zeus for that. I guess it helped that we had a daughter of Zeus onboard. Thalia and I sat together and that left poor Malcolm with Clarisse. After several hours of the flight Clarisse and Malcolm seemed to get along well enough. Clarisse slept for most of the flight while Malcolm was glued to the window of the plane. It was his first plane ride and I knew that he was excited to say the least. After eight hours of flying we approached Anchorage and flew in over the Cooke Inlet, the water was a beautiful blue and led directly to the city. The plane veered to the east and landed on the runway roughly. As I looked around all I could see were snow capped mountains that surrounded the city and thus the airport. We waited as our plane taxied to the airport, I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful scenery. The mountains in Alaska were huge everything here seemed bigger than life. We finally arrived at the airport and disembarked. As we walked through the beautiful airport with its museum quality wildlife displays and Native American artifacts I stopped in front of a huge glass window and stared out toward the beautiful mountains before me. The mountains were snow capped with the most beautiful white color that looked so pure and clean just like Olympian marble. The mountains were a mix of grays, blacks and browns, but the most striking color was green, it was a beautiful dark green that reminded me of Percy's eyes when he was worried or full of apprehension. This color made me feel the same way, I reflected on the task ahead and the dangers we would face. I didn't hear or see Clarisse as she walked up next to me.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Clarisse said with awe in her voice. I never heard her sound this way before.

"They're incredible." I said. "You've seen them before I take it?"

Clarisse smiled and said, "I've done more than look at them, actually I climbed McKinley before with my uncle." I looked at her amazed.

"I'm glad you volunteered to join us, let's go we need to catch up with the others." I said as I smiled at her. Clarisse smiled in return and we ran to catch up with Thalia and Malcolm. We reached them at the baggage gate. We waited a few minutes for our luggage and then ran to the basement of the airport and rented a Nissan Pathfinder. Thalia road shotgun and I drove. We started the several hour trip north that would take us to Denali National Park, there we would rent climbing equipment and prepare for the arduous ascent up the slopes of Mount McKinley.

"O.K. Annabeth since we have a few hours to drive you can tell us the plan." Thalia said.

"Which plan, Thals?" I asked. Thalia gave me a dirty look.

"You know exactly which plan I'm talking about brain." Thalia said incredulously.

"How are we going to take out the drakon?" I asked rhetorically.

"Of course, so spill it." Thalia said eloquently as usual. I felt Malcolm and Clarisse's eyes on the back of my head I knew they were curious as well. I took out a special whistle that I received from Daedalus many years ago and a small crystal. I handed both of them to Thalia. Thalia looked at both items in complete bewilderment.

"What's this for?" Thalia asked completely confused.

"Hold the crystal in one hand and then blow the whistle." I said. Thalia held the crystal in her left hand and then she used her right hand to bring the whistle to her mouth. She blew the whistle and suddenly the crystal began to vibrate and then it suddenly shattered into a million pieces. Everyone's eyes grew big.

"You're going to shatter the drakon?" Thalia asked skeptically.

"Yes, Chiron said that the drakon can turn into a crystal form of ice and that gave me the idea, we can use the whistle to reach the correct frequency to shatter the crystal.

"One problem with that plan brain, what if the drakon doesn't want to turn into its crystal form?" Thalia asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"He'll want to believe me. I have a plan." I said. Thalia was about to ask me what it was, but I gave her a look that said you'll find out soon enough. After several uneventful hours of driving we reached the park entrance. We stopped at the visitor's center and looked around. The place was huge and gave us a chance to look around. We walked through the nature center portion of the visitor's center. The center was beautiful, there were exhibits on all the animals within the park such as moose, elk, deer, bear, etc. Then we all walked up to an exhibit on Mount McKinley itself. The mountain was huge and we reviewed the exhibit, which explained the geology of the mountain and discussed the number of brave souls who climbed it. I eventually separated from my friends and walked outside near one of the observation decks. I looked out over the park. The trees were a beautiful dark green that stretched out as far as the eye could see. I looked up at the mountains and concentrated on McKinley. The visitor's center was on the wrong side of the mountain to see the area of the forge, but I could imagine that the terrain was similar to what I saw. I worried about Thalia because of the heights. The slopes of the mountain were very steep. I hope she'll be all right because we can't afford to have her freak out halfway up the mountain. I looked back at the forest that surrounded the mountain and I kind of blanked out for a moment because suddenly I was no longer in Alaska, I was back at camp in the infirmary. I was looking through someone else's eyes and I realized it was Percy. Then I was walking into the Poseidon cabin and as I opened the door and walked in I saw Percy sitting in a chair looking directly at me.

"_Where am I?" I asked. Percy looked directly at me and smiled that crooked grin that I loved._

"_I think it's obvious even for me wise girl, you're in a dream, my dream to be exact." Percy said._

"_How is that possible?" I asked. Percy again looked at me and gave me his patented smile again._

"_The coma is magical and allows me to project my thoughts and in this case dreams to those that I'm closest too." Percy said. Then I remembered what Chiron and Mr. D said and then everything made more sense._

"_How does it feel?" I asked curiously._

"_The coma you mean?" Percy asked._

"_Of course, the coma seaweed brain." I said. Percy chuckled a little to himself._

"_I miss the nickname. The coma feels weird. I can sometime see into the infirmary, but other times all I can do is here voices. It surprises me how many people have come in to talk to me. Mostly I feel trapped within my mind, so I try to get out, most times I'm flying over the world and this has allowed me to see things such as the drakon you're about to face. I know you have a plan, so I'm not worried about the drakon. I am worried about inside the forge. I can't tell you what's in there, but I know it is incredibly dangerous." Percy said. I looked at him and smiled._

"_Worried about me are you?" I asked. Percy's smile was gone and a determined and serious look replaced it._

"_Always, please be careful wise girl. Don't let Clarisse or Malcolm do anything rash, it will only lead to trouble." Percy said._

"_I won't they'll behave or I'll kick their butts." I said with a grin. Percy began to laugh and it felt so good to hear that._

"_I miss you terribly Percy." I said as I started to tear up. Percy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried into his shirt. It felt so real, I could smell the ocean that always wafted off of Percy and I could feel the warmth that always radiated from him. After a few minutes he separated us, but he held onto my shoulders as he looked into my eyes._

"_Wise girl you're going to succeed I can feel it. You are the bravest person I know, you will save me. Don't worry, do your best as always and you will win. I love you." Percy said as he kissed me. I could feel the electricity through the kiss and the love that always poured out of him. _

I felt a tug on my arm and suddenly the dream dissolved and when I opened my eyes I was staring into the electric blue eyes of Thalia Grace.

"Annie are you o.k.?" Thalia asked. I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"I'm fine I just had a daydream and it was from Percy." I said still somewhat groggy from the daydream.

"He sent you a dream while you were awake?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he told me that we could do this and that we needed to keep Clarisse and Malcolm from doing anything rash. He also said that there is more danger in the forge than outside." I stated as I recounted my discussion with Percy.

"We'll make sure those two stay out of trouble, let's go I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow." Thalia said. We walked back into the visitor's center collected Clarisse and Malcolm. We drove a few miles until we reached the park lodge. We parked the truck and went inside. Malcolm and I shared a room while Thalia and Clarisse shared the other one. I heard a knock on our hotel room door I walked over and answered it. A hotel employee was there with a large package on a cart. I signed for it and the man left it in our room. Once the man left, Malcolm walked over to the package to inspect it.

"Do you know what this is?" Malcolm asked as he inspected the package. I looked at him and smiled. The package was three feet long and about four feet wide.

"Go ahead, open it." I said matter-of-factly. Malcolm opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. Sitting in rows of four were sixteen bottles filled with Greek fire.

"So that's you're plan to get the drakon to change into its crystal form." Malcolm said. I could tell that he was happy with himself for figuring it out.

"Yes, it will work as long as we can hit it several times with the fire and hold out against its attacks." I said. Malcolm looked at me and nodded. I could tell he was thinking of the fight tomorrow. I was confident we could beat the drakon. I was more worried about what Percy told me about the dangers of the forge. What could they be?

_In the depths of the North Atlantic onboard the submersible the Albany_

**Chris's POV**

"Chris, status report?" Stephen asked. I looked over the controls and deciphered the readouts. I've reviewed these controls so much that they now seemed like an extension of my own mind.

"Everything checks out normal, current depth three thousand feet." I stated.

"Good, Albany to Empire State, continue with coordinate transfer." Stephen said. The coordinates were relayed to my controls and I forwarded them to Stephen. "Gottem, we're on our way, full speed ahead." The Albany increased speed and we could hear the electric engines hum and we surged forward at the boats top speed ten knots. I heard Chris turn off his radio so I did the same. "Do you think they'll keep their end of the bargain?"

"I doubt it we can only hope that the delay in getting these bombs recovered will allow sufficient time for help to arrive." I said.

"Look Chris, I know we're not friends, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about Percy. He was a good sub pilot and a good guy based on what I knew of him." Stephen said.

"Hey, you're the upper classmen so don't worry about it, you're supposed to give us a hard time, not be our friends. Percy was a good friend, I still can't believe he's gone, so thanks for the sympathy." I said. It was nice of Stephen to tell me that, I just wish he was wrong. I just wish that Percy was still alive. I saw a light flash on the communications readout. "They're trying to contact us." Stephen turned the radios back on.

"This is the Albany, go ahead." Stephen said.

"Good, we thought the radio was out." The lead pirate known as Shaw said.

"No, we went through a thermal sometimes that plays havoc with the communications." Stephen lied.

"What is you're ETA to the target, sea kids?" Shaw demanded. I really hate that bastard.

"Fifteen minutes." Stephen said.

"Good, tell us when you get there and hurry it up." Shaw ordered. This guy really is a jack ass.

Fifteen minutes later we spotted the wreckage of the naval transport plane in about three thousand two hundred feet of water. Stephen lowered the dorsal planes and the sub submerged to the correct depth. We slowly approached the plane and I used the robot arms to tear a hole in the side of the plane's fuselage that was large enough for the submersible to enter. Stephen carefully and expertly maneuvered the sub into the plane. The massive transport was easily large enough for the Albany to move freely. I turned on a radiation meter that was attached to the subs sensor array and suddenly I picked up a reading near the tail of the plane. Stephen moved the sub to the rear of the plane. I turned on a spot light and looked around the interior. The inside of the plane was littered with debris, but I noticed three large crates attached to the floor by tie downs. The sub approached the crates and I moved the light so that it was directly above the three crates I intensified the light so we could read the labels on the boxes.

"Albany to Empire State, come in." Stephen said.

"Go ahead Albany." Shaw said clearly annoyed that we didn't call earlier.

"We found the plane and we found the three crates." Stephen said.

"Good, we need you to take the torpedo first it is in the blue crate." Shaw ordered.

"Will do, Albany out." Stephen said. I maneuvered the robotic arm and used the cutting hand to cut the tie downs. I then used the arms to grab each end of the crate securely and then the arms lifted the crate. Once the crate was off the ground I maneuvered it onto the hull of the sub. I had created a platform that included a strap. I used the arms to lay the crate on the platform then I used the robotic hand to move the strap over the crate and then secured the strap to the underside of the platform. "Albany to Empire State, come in."

"Albany we read you." Shaw said.

"The crate is secure we are on our way back to you." Stephen said. We only had room for one crate at a time. Stephen moved us easily out of the plane and we headed back to the Empire State. One bomb down three to go, I hope help arrives soon because we're dead once all three bombs have been recovered.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wonder why the pirates wanted the torpedo first? ETA stands for Estimated Time of Arrival, if you didn't know already. Also, people keep asking about the pearl and the crystals and why can't Zeus or another god help. Remember it is expressly prohibited for a god to enter another's realm and special permission is needed to use powers there, unfortunately the pearl prevents Poseidon from giving his permission. Also, there will be a surprise in the next chapter regarding the pearl as well, what is it? Wait and see!**_


	14. The Forge

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 14: The Forge

_Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Nico's POV**

It seems like we've been out to sea for ever. I forgot how seasick I get out here. Put it this way I think my Hippocampus hates my guts. We followed the tracking device and I believe we found our target unfortunately the sight before us was incredible. With our binoculars we could easily see the training ship it had a dark gray hull and a white upper superstructure, but the surprise were the ships that surrounded it. There was one very large ship it was roughly twice as big as the research vessel with a dark red hull and the upper superstructure was a dull gray. The remaining ships weren't really ships I believe in the navy they're called boats, you see the other ships were submarines. There were at least fifty of them. They were all different sizes, some looked like electric/diesel submarines others were larger and were most likely nuclear powered submarines. How did Atlas get these subs? Now I knew how they were going to attack Atlantis. There was one submarine that stood out from the others it was about fifty feet longer than the next biggest boat. It was also at least twice as wide. As I looked through my binoculars I could see that a portion of its hull was flat and there were large round indentations in the hull, then it hit me. This had to be a ballistic missile submarine, so that's how they plan to attack Olympus and camp. I guess Scott saw this as well, he signaled for us to move out of sight. We moved away and found a small island that was roughly a mile from the research ship. We left our Hippocampi in the shallow water near the island. I was so relieved to be on land, my stomach could finally stop doing flip flops.

"Gareth, how much celestial bronze ammo do we have?" Scott asked. I knew we had plenty of our normal ammunition, but we might need the special stuff.

"Six thousand rounds." Gareth said.

"That should be plenty. Give everyone a thousand rounds, including the kid here." Scott said as he pointed at me. I have a name he couldn't have forgotten it already.

"Yes, sir." Gareth said. He gave each of us the special ammunition.

"What are we going to do now sir?" I asked. Scott looked at me skeptically and then shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious kid, we're waiting until dark." Scott said incredulously.

"That sounds like a good plan." I said. Scott just shook his head and walked over to talk to Gareth. I don't know why he doesn't like me, I know I can be a little dark and gloomy, but hey that's just normal for a son of Hades. I guess Scott noticed that I was upset because he walked over to me.

"Hey, kid sorry for making you feel out of place, but you need to understand, we didn't ask for you to tag along and we've been doing this kind of thing since before you were born." Scott said.

"My name is Nico, you don't have to call me kid." I stated. Scott just smiled at me.

"Struck a nerve, o.k., Nico, go get some rest we're going to sneak aboard the research ship in about two hours. By the way here take these pills they should help with the sea sickness. Apollo gave these to me years ago it helped some of my teammates we're not all immune to sea sickness." Scott said.

"You mean that some of your men get sea sick?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sometimes when the seas are very rough, but this is a secret so keep it to yourself, got it?" Scott said threateningly.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes sir." I said nervously. Scott smiled then walked back over to his fellow seals. I sat down on the sandy beach of the small island and looked up at the stars. I wonder how Thalia and the others are doing.

_Denali National Park, Alaska_

**Thalia's POV**

We left the hotel early in the morning. We reached the lodge at the bottom of the slopes of Mount McKinley. After two hours of trying on gear we rented our equipment and supplies and began our ascent of the largest mountain in North America. We were at the base of the mountain when suddenly a tall man and woman stepped out from behind a group of large pine trees. The man was nearly seven feet tall and the woman was over six feet in height. Their skin was as white as the snow on the peak of the mountain. Their eyes were a bright blue color that reminded me of glacial ice and their hair was silvery blond. They were both extremely attractive and they looked like they could have been giant runway models. They both wore white robes that stretched down to their ankles. The robes looked were made out of a light cloth; these two people must be immune to the cold of the upper elevations. We all grabbed our weapons ready for an attack. The man held up his hands when he saw our defensive actions.

"Please, we come in peace great demigods." The man said.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked defensively. The man and woman looked at her and then I could tell they realized that Annabeth was in charge.

"You are the one known as Annabeth, daughter of the great Lady Athena." The woman said.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"We are all that's left of the guardians of the forge our people were known as the Kithaironians. My name is Amyntas (translation Defender) and this is my wife Elpis (translation Hope). Kithairon was a mountain range in central Greece, the original location of Oranos's forge. We have moved over the centuries as Olympus moved. Now as you know the forge is inside Mount McKinley. The rest of our people were killed by the evil Titan's forces when they attacked the forge. The evil one is now in control of our sacred forge. His minions are stationed within and they have that horrible monster guarding the outside." Amyntas said. These people guarded the forge for several millennia incredible.

"Can you tell us anything about the forces inside the forge?" Annabeth asked. Good old brain always seeking the right information.

"Yes, there are at least ten humans and five demigods. They have at least four Cyclops and five telekhines running the forge." Amyntas said.

"Is there an easier way to the forge?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled, I guess she was getting ready to ask the same question.

"Yes, we have a secret way into the forge, one that will avoid the drakon." Elpis said. That's why Percy wasn't worried about the drakon. Then a thought came to me.

"How did you know we were on our way and how did you know that Annabeth was leading us?" I asked curiously. I noticed the inquisitive look on Annabeth's face, she was intrigued as well.

"The son of the earth shaker told us." Elpis said. They're talking about Percy.

"Was this son of the earth shaker named Percy?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Yes, that's his name." Amyntas said. Percy was helping us again.

"How exactly did he talk to you?" I asked. Amyntas and Elpis looked at each other I could tell that they were unsure how to proceed.

"Well, he appeared to both of us like a ghost. We could see through him, but we could hear him clearly. At first we thought he was a ghost come to plague us for our failure in safeguarding Oranos's forge, but he reassured us that he was a friend. He told us all about Atlas and his plans. We agreed to help so we could restore the honor to our people." Amyntas said.

"Are you willing to lead us into the forge?" I asked.

"Yes, we will help." Elpis said.

"Good, please lead on and thank you for the assistance." Annabeth said. I wasn't sure if this was a trap, but Annabeth clearly trusted them so I followed praying for the best. We followed Elpis and Amyntas I noticed that there were lights in the sky that seemed to follow our path or were we following the lights. Then I realized that Elpis and Amyntas were following the lights. The lights were guiding them to the secret entrance. We continued to follow our new friends until we reached a rock wall that was about twenty feet tall. Elpis walked to the wall and chanted some type of spell. Suddenly a large crack in the wall appeared and then it began to widen until it was at least ten feet in width. Elpis and Amyntas walked into the opening and we followed close behind them. Once everyone was in the tunnel the opening closed behind us. It was completely dark inside the tunnel until I heard Amyntas say, "light" in ancient Greek and suddenly torches illuminated the tunnel. We followed our new friends for at least an hour until we reach the end of the tunnel. We all stopped, Amyntas turned and faced all of us.

"Behind this wall is the forge, this entrance is unknown to all except my people. The entrance here is behind a large waterfall that provides water to the forge." Amyntas said. Elpis waved her hand in front of the rock wall and chanted something that I couldn't understand. The rock wall opened and I could see cold water rushing in front of the cave entrance and I could barely make out a faint light on the other side of the water. The noise of the waterfall was very loud and I could barely hear Annabeth when she ordered us forward. I followed Annabeth around the waterfall and when we finally appeared out from behind the falling water I saw a dim light in the distance.

"That is the way to the forge." Elpis whispered. We followed Elpis and Amyntas through a passageway carved out of granite. The passageway suddenly opened up and we all stopped and hid behind a group of rocks near the end of the passageway. The opening was huge it was at least one thousand feet in width and two thousand feet in length. On the far wall from where we hid there was a huge cascading flow of molten metal that seemed to pour down the wall. It looked like the metal was continuously being recycled up and then down into a large basin of molten metal. The metal glowed with a strange energy and I could tell that it was giving off the radiation that had injured Percy so horribly. Hanging from the ceiling were two large cauldrons made from adamantine; the only substance strong enough to be dipped into the molten metal of the large pool. The Cyclops and the telekhines were working the metal and making weapons and bullets. The guards were near the main entrance to the forge, they were completely ignoring the rear of the forge where we were located.

Annabeth grabbed my arm and pointed to an area above the waterfall of molten metal. Above the cascading metal were several very large boulders that were attached to the side of the upper wall and ceiling. They were huge and would be perfect for burying the metal and destroying the molten metal water fall. Suddenly it hit me, the cauldrons, I pointed to them and I saw a look of understanding in Annabeth's eyes. She put on her invisibility cap and climbed a rope that led to the controls of the cauldrons. I saw the controls start to move and then suddenly the cauldrons jerked forward both at the same time. Annabeth had locked them into a full speed collision with the upper portions of the far wall. The cauldrons picked up speed as they moved toward the far wall. They hit the wall and upper portions of the ceiling with such force that the cauldrons dislodged from their chains and fell to the molten pool below. When they hit the pool of molten and radioactive metal a huge wave rose into the air and landed on the Cyclops and telekhines. The monsters were instantly vaporized. Several of the guards were also killed. The large boulders attached to the upper wall and ceiling began to crumble and fall against the waterfall of molten metal and the pool below. More and more rocks fell until the molten water fall and pool were completely covered and trapped under tons of rock. The few remaining guards screamed in fury and suddenly the cave entrance exploded open and standing in the middle of the forge and roaring horribly was the largest drakon I had ever seen.

"Ah crap!" I said.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, it looks like Annabeth and the gang didn't avoid the Ice Drakon after all. Many thanks to PercabethisSupreme for the idea for Amyntas and Elpis, happy birthday to your sister.**_


	15. Stealth, Snipers and Seals

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 15: Stealth, Snipers and Seals

_Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Nico's POV**

I was sitting on the beach looking out over the ocean. The night was beautiful the water gently hit the shore of the island and the moon was barely a sliver in the sky. I heard someone behind me, I turned around to see Scott. He put a hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me.

"We're going to be heading out in thirty minutes Nico, are you ready?" Scott asked.

I looked up at him, I couldn't read any emotion in his face, he acted like this was just another day. "Aren't you nervous about what might happen?" I asked.

Scott just looked at me and then smiled. "Kid, I've been doing this sort of thing for so long it's second nature to me. Stick with us, do what we say and you'll most likely live to see your daddy in the underworld." Scott stated sarcastically.

"Do you have a problem with my dad?" I asked suspiciously.

Scott laughed. "No kid, your dad wasn't happy when we bathed in the Styx and then burnt a path of destruction and exited the underworld. I guess if we keep you breathing we might be able to call it even, but I don't really care." Scott said.

"You don't care if I keep breathing?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't care if Hades agrees to ignore my previous visit. You're part of our team now so we'll look out for you, but you're not invulnerable, so I'd be very careful." Scott said.

"I can take care of myself, I'm the ghost king after all." I said proudly.

"I'd listen to the man dead boy!" A voice said from behind us. Scott and I turned around and standing before us was an image. It was the image of a young man, he wore jeans and a blue shirt, then I looked closely and I realized it was Percy. He was there floating in front of us and I could see through him like he was a ghost, but I would know if he was dead, I would feel it.

"Percy, is that you?" I asked hesitantly. Percy stared at me with those glowing green eyes of his and then he smiled that crooked smile that I knew women loved, but guys just thought of as cocky.

"Who else would it be Nico?" Percy asked incredulously. He's a smart ass even when he is see through, I mused.

"You're Percy, how are you here, aren't you in a coma back at camp?" Scott asked with a look of surprise on his face.

Percy smiled at us knowingly. "I get that question a lot lately. My body is still at camp, but I'm in a magical coma courtesy of Apollo. Apollo told me that it would enhance my innate mental powers and would allow me to do things that would normally take years of training to achieve." Percy stated.

"Why are you here then?" Scott continued.

"I'm here to warn you about some changes that you will face over on the research ship. The students are locked up in two large cargo holds on the lower level of the ship. There are at least thirty pirates on the vessel and I know Atlas has at least ten monsters. I saw a couple hell hounds, two cyclopes, the chimera and the hydra over there, so be careful. The last problem is that Atlas has changed the power of the pearl, it now negates the powers of all divine entities and their children. There is a bit of good news, Atlas has placed the pearl on the research ship. He keeps it up on the bridge. The problem is that it is the most heavily guarded area of the ship." Percy said.

"How can you use your powers then?" I asked curiously.

"My mental powers are not from my father, they are my own thanks to last years training. I have to leave now, please be careful. Chris and one other student are being used to retrieve the bombs. They have already recovered two bombs. The submersible is out currently retrieving the third bomb. Good luck and may the gods go with you." Percy said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was certainly weird." I said. Scott started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You said that was weird and you talk to the dead, you have a strange sense of what's weird. Let's get going." Scott said as he stood up and offered his hand. I took it gladly and he pulled me to my feet effortlessly. Scott walked back to the others. I followed him and we joined the rest of our team. We climbed onto the waiting Hippocampi. As we approached the enemy ships and the research vessel Scott motioned for us to gather around.

"Allen and Ben, make your way to the top of the superstructure of the ship. I want both of you to setup sniper positions. Make sure you cover every inch of the decks below." Scott said.

"Aye, sir." Allen and Ben confirmed at the same time. They left us and approached the research ship. They would stealthily make their way and setup sniper positions.

"Alex and Gareth, you are going to cause all kinds of Hades on the main deck. I want all the monsters and hopefully most of the pirates to come up on deck. That should make the bridge much easier to access." Scott ordered.

"You got it boss." Alex and Gareth said at the same time. They left with their Hippocampi. Most likely to board the ship and do what ever mischief they could do, which was probably a lot when you pair a son of Hermes with a son of Ares.

"What are we going to do?" I asked anxiously. Scott crossed his arms and smiled fiendishly.

"We're going to wait for all Hades to break loose and then we're going to find that pearl and destroy it." Scott said confidently. "Then we're going to free those hostages."

I smiled and said, "I'm ready." Scott looked at me ominously.

"You better be kid because this is serious business." Scott added. "Remember your powers won't work with that pearl still intact, so you won't be transporting any of us by shadow until its destroyed." I nodded my head and put on my best determined look, but I was feeling less than confident. Scott and I waited two hours and then we heard explosions and gunfire on board the research vessel, we noticed that most of the submarines had left, all but one. That seemed like a bad sign and I could tell by the concerned look on Scott's face that he thought so as well. The large enemy vessel was still there and it appeared that reinforcements were going over to the research ship that was until two explosions erupted from the research vessel, I looked and I could tell that they were RPGs (Rocket Propelled Grenades), the grenades hit the two boats that were loaded with reinforcements and exploded killing the men aboard. I noticed that the large enemy ship and the small submarine moved further away from the research vessel after the explosions.

"It's our turn kid." Scott said as his Hippcampus charged forward, I followed right behind him. We reached the research ship and I could see and hear the battle raging on the decks above us. We climbed a rope that was clearly left by our other team members. It took us a few minutes to climb to the main deck, but once we reached the deck we both froze at the sight before us. I could see Alex and Gareth surrounded by and hiding behind large metal drums they were shooting in all directions as hell hounds and pirates attacked them. The Hydra appeared out of nowhere, but was hit with several large celestial bronze rounds that opened wholes in the beast that were as big as grapefruits. The monster dissolved instantly into golden dust. Scott motioned for me to go forward and to stay behind him, we dodged bullets and ran up the stairs toward the bridge of the ship. As we approached the top three pirates jumped out in front of us, the first one was about to shoot us when his head exploded covering the pirates next to him in gore. That gave Scott the distraction that he needed he pulled out a large survival knife that was double edged once side with steel and the other celestial bronze. He first knocked both pirates guns out of their hands with a quick roundhouse kick. The pirates spun to deliver a round house kick of their own, but Scott was already out of the way the pirates turned to find Scott, but all I saw was a flash of metal and then blood erupted all over the bulkhead wall behind the two pirates. The two guards slumped to the floor and then I noticed Scott standing on the other side of them with his knife in his hand covered in blood. I looked down at the two pirates, their throats had been cut in one slicing motion of the knife. Scott motioned for me to follow him. We ran quietly until we reached the hatch to the bridge. Scott carefully opened the hatch and we walked in. The room was dark except for the red emergency lights that flashed on the far wall. Suddenly, Scott turned around and I turned as well. Standing in front of us at least twelve feet in height holding a large gun in one hand and a large crystal in the other was Atlas.

"Son of Hades, I wondered when you would arrive." Atlas said ominously.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. What happened to all the submarines I wonder? We'll find out next chapter as we have double the action and double the fun.**_


	16. The Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 16: The Cure

_Forge of Oranos_

**Annabeth's POV**

The ice drakon roared in front of my team, Thalia was frozen in place, eventually she snapped out of it and ran over to the others. The ice drakon was roughly thirty feet tall from its feet to the top of its head. It had four legs and each leg ended into a large foot roughly the size of a mature oak tree's trunk. Each had two foot long claws on the end of each of it's three toes. The creature was silvery white in color with scales that were the size of dinner plates. The creatures head was at least six feet long and it's eyes glowed like the northern lights.

I was still trapped on top of this control platform. The metal works were destroyed and I could tell that the explosion had forced cracks deep within the mountain. The heat from the forge was wafting up through the mountain and somehow I knew the icy slopes of the mountain would start to melt. We only had a matter of minutes to defeat the drakon and find the antidote. I still had my invisibility cap on so I slid down the ladder as fast as I could and then ran over to my team avoiding blasts of ice that the drakon was indiscriminately blasting around the cave. I reached my team and pulled them together.

"Elpis and Amyntas, both of you stay here we will need you to lead us out of here once we're finished. Thalia and Clarisse, I need both of you to keep the drakon busy and no heroics." I said as I looked directly at Clarisse with that last part of my statement. Clarisse was about to object, but I gave her my patented glare and she backed down, at least for now. "Clarisse take this." I handed her my shield, she accepted it gratefully and ran after Thalia. I heard the drakon roar as Thalia and Clarisse distracted it. "Malcolm, gather the Greek fire, we need to start attacking it." Malcolm nodded in agreement. He opened his pack and we evenly distributed the Greek fire. I put my invisibility cap back on and Malcolm found a secure location to throw fire at the drakon. I ran directly behind the drakon avoiding its thrashing tail. Malcolm and I started attacking the beast with the Greek fire, it screamed in pain as the fire hit its scales. It tried to turn around to attack us, but Clarisse and Thalia would attack it with electric charged spears as soon as it turned toward us. The creature would turn around and face them again. We kept up this back and forth battle for at least thirty minutes before I saw the glow in the drakons eyes start to waiver. I knew it was only a matter of time before the creature took on its crystalized ice form. Suddenly a bright light shined throughout the cave it was almost blinding. When the light dissipated the drakon was now completely made of ice in a crystal form. The Greek fire and the electric spears had no effect on it now. I took out the whistle given to me by Daedalus and I stood on top of a rock and took off my cap. The drakon approached me and before it could fire a blast of ice I took the whistle in my hand placed it between my lips and blew it. The sound reverberated throughout the cave. It sounded and felt like the entire cave was shaking. The drakon began to move and then stopped abruptly as the first crack appears near its left leg. The crack ran up the leg and then moved diagonally across the monster's chest then more cracks appeared on the other legs and then a large crack spread across the monsters head. Everything seemed like it was moving painstakingly slow, but suddenly the drakon erupted and exploded into a million pieces of crystallized ice. I closed my eyes and something hard hit me in the abdomen knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees and opened my eyes. I looked around and found a canteen made of celestial bronze, there was writing on it in a strange language. Could this be the cure, it was inside the drakon, incredible? I ran over and joined my team who were gathered around Elpis and Amyntas. Thalia and Clarisse both looked incredibly tire, but they were in one piece. Malcolm was smiling broadly and I laughed to myself when I saw him.

"Elpis, what is this?" I asked as I handed her the canteen. Elpis looked at it and her eyes grew wide with recognition.

"It's the cure for the curse of Oranos." Elpis said. This was the cure.

"This is the cure for radiation from the metal?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, it is." Elpis said. I smiled broadly and the rest of my team joined me. Then the water started to pour from the ceiling.

"We have to get out of here the ice from the mountain is melting into the forge, we'll be underwater soon. I noticed that in the commotion of battle that the main entrance of the cave had collapsed sealing us in.

"Amyntas and Elpis, lead us out of here." I yelled over the roar of the water rushing into the cave. Amyntas and Elpis ran toward the water fall, we followed quickly behind them. We all ran behind the falling water Amyntas opened the cave entrance again and we all rushed down the passageway. After thirty minutes of running we reached the end of the passageway. Elpis opened the exit and we ran out into the bright sunshine. Elpis repeated her chant and the entrance closed. It took us all a few minutes to adjust our eyes to the bright sunlight.

"Thank you for helping us free the forge from the evil one." Amyntas said.

"I'm sorry that the forge was destroyed." I said sympathetically.

"No need to be sorry daughter of Athena, the forge will reform when it moves again to a new location when Olympus finally shifts. By that time we will have found more of our people so we can take our rightful place as it's guardian. Go now and stop the evil ones plan, we and our people shall always be in your debt." Elpis said as Amyntas raised his hand in salute. They both disappeared into the white of the snow.

"That was pretty cool." Malcolm said.

"We need to get the cure back to camp quickly, I don't think we can wait for another plane trip." Thalia said anxiously.

I looked at her and smiled, then I took a small amount of left over Greek fire and ignited a pile of snow. A mist formed in the air and I threw in a drachma. "Goddess Iris hear my prayer show me the goddess Athena." I said. The image cleared and I saw Athena and Theseus sitting in the garden outside of the throne room on Olympus. "Mom, we did it." Athena turned around and smiled brightly when she saw us.

"You found the cure?" She asked.

"Yes, the forge is destroyed and we have the cure." I said as I lifted the celestial bronze canteen for her to see.

"Your quest is over then, meaning we can help." Theseus said as he joined her in the image and smiled. "We'll be there soon." He ran his hand through the image. A few minutes later a bright golden glow appeared in front of us, when the glow faded Athena and Theseus were standing in front of us. Malcolm and I ran to our mom and hugged her. Theseus walked over and hugged Thalia and Clarisse.

"You all did an incredible job, we need to get back to camp." Theseus said.

"Yes, you all did very well." Athena added. Athena held onto Malcolm and I, Theseus held onto Clarisse and Thalia. We all disappeared into a golden light and the next thing I knew we were outside the infirmary in camp. We all ran into the infirmary and waiting for us inside was Apollo. I gave the canteen to Apollo and he walked into the other room. He signaled for all of us to follow him. We followed him until we were standing inside Percy's room, he was still in his tank but the wound on his chest was not twice as big. Apollo motioned for us to get behind a large safety glass wall. He poured half the contents of the canteen into an automatic pump injector. We all stood behind the glass.

"What's the glass for?" I asked.

"A precaution, we do not know how Percy will react to the cure and we do not know how his healing powers will react. They are currently set on overdrive. The water will most likely explode out of the tank." Apollo said. I nodded my head in understanding. Apollo pressed the remote control for the injector pump. I saw the cure enter the water of Percy's tank. After a minute nothing happened, I was about to say something when the area of the wound in Percy's chest began to glow with a beautiful orange, blue and gold light, it was like a rainbow. The glow flooded over Percy's body and I could tell it was purging the radiation from him. The glow faded and then I saw the wound start to heal before my eyes. We could see muscle and bone regenerate and the blood start to pump through his new veins. The water in the tank began to glow an intense blue-green color and suddenly the tank exploded sending glass and water everywhere. We were protected behind the safety glass. After everything calmed down we looked back toward Percy, he was on his knees and I could tell he was still in the coma. I had no idea how he could be in a coma and still be able to kneel on the ground. I could tell by the surprised look on Apollo's face that he didn't understand it either. I walked over to Percy and knelt in front of him, I didn't care if anyone was watching, which they were, but I had to try even if it was too fairy tale for words. I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. I heard coughing behind me and I turned to see Thalia trying to hold in her laughter.

"Do you have a problem pine cone face." I yelled. Thalia glared at me and smiled.

"You really thought you were waking sleeping beauty?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Shut up Thals." I said. I turned back to Percy and he was still in the coma, then I had an idea.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson get back here this instant." I said doing my best Sally Jackson impersonation. I could tell that my mom and Theseus never knew that Percy's middle name was Theseus. I had learned that recently from Sally. Sally got to give him is first name, whereas Poseidon had chosen his middle name. The door to the room blew open breaking me away from my thoughts suddenly a mist hovered over Percy and then descended upon him. The mist was absorbed into his body and Percy gasped as he awoke, his eyes wild with surprise. I smiled brightly as he looked into my eyes, he smiled in return, then he grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You did it wise girl, I said you would." Percy whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. Apollo brought over a robe and Percy put it on as he looked very cold. Apollo and I helped him stand up and then the others rushed over to us.Theseus almost knocked Percy over, my mom smiled next to me as she looked at her husband hug his brother. They broke apart a moment later when Athena placed a hand on Theseus's shoulder.

"You know there are other people who would like to greet your brother." Athena said. It's not everyday that you see the god of heroes blush, but today was one of those days. Athena was the next to hug Percy and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Thalia hugged him next.

"Good to have you back kelp head." Thalia whispered. I saw Percy smile.

"Good to be back pine cone face." Percy whispered in return and when they broke apart I thought I saw a tear on Thalia's face. She caught me looking at her.

"Something in my eye." Thalia defended.

Malcolm and Clarisse welcomed him back, Percy was even happy to see Clarisse even though she threatened him immediately. Theseus and I helped Percy to a medical bed in the infirmary so he could get some rest. Once Percy was settled everyone left the room except Theseus, Athena and I.

"Percy you were astral projecting weren't you." I said matter-of-factly. I saw a look of surprise on Theseus and Athena's faces.

Percy smiled at me and said, "I can't keep anything from you, yes I was trying to help Nico and the others. I warned them about the defenses on the research ship and the fact that Atlas had changed the magic in the pearl to now negate the powers of all divine beings. With the help of the crystals that power is projected to his entire fleet."

I looked at Percy and I knew he hadn't told everything yet. "What are you leaving out?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, when I left from informing Nico and the others I did another pass of the fleet and I noticed the submarines were no longer on the surface." Percy said. I could tell by the looks on Athena and Theseus's faces that they had a bad feeling as well.

"What else did you tell Nico?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry for not finishing still a little tired. Atlas was using Chris and another student to retrieve the bombs, by now they have probably recovered all three of them, damn that's it the subs are on their way to attack." Percy said ominously.

"We have to inform our fathers now." Theseus said as he immediately dissolved into a golden light to inform Poseidon and Zeus.

"You've helped tremendously even in a coma, we're all proud of you." Athena said. I held Percy's hand tightly.

"It might not be enough if Atlas destroys his targets." Percy said.

"Once the missiles and torpedo leave the protection of the ship we will be able to destroy them." Athena said.

"Your not getting it Athena, Atlas has placed crystals on the bombs as well. We have to destroy the pearl or all is lost." Percy warned. I saw a look of complete surprise on my mother's face as well as another emotion, desperation. She immediately disappeared into a golden light. "Annabeth help me to the ocean please?" I was about to protest when I saw the look of determination on Percy's face, I knew that look and there was no way I was going to stop him. I helped Percy get dressed, he smiled at me when he saw me blush as I looked at his near naked body, he was beautiful, well in a manly sorta way. I handed him Riptide and his wrist band as I carefully helped him to the ocean. We passed Mr. D and Chiron, they followed us to the beach. I left Percy at the edge of the water and when his feet touched the sea water his body began to glow with that familiar blue-green color. Percy walked into the waves and was gone for at least thirty minutes before he reappeared. As he left the safety of the sea he looked completely refreshed and healed. He smiled that crooked smile that I loved. He walked over to Mr. D and said, "Take me as close to the research ship as possible."

"Take me too." I yelled. Percy gave me a stern look and shook his head.

"You can't go with me this time wise girl, I need you to wait until your mother returns and then have her bring you and Thalia. By then hopefully the pearl will be no more." Percy said. I was about to yell at him when he walked over and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart he walked over to Mr. D and disappeared into a purple mist. Damn him and his bravery was all I could think at the moment.

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI - Ship's Bridge_

**Scott's POV**

"You were expecting me?" Nico asked surprised. The kid is still a little green of course Atlas was expecting him.

"I also expected a certain daughter of Zeus and an upset daughter of Athena." Atlas stated enthusiastically. "I guess I will have to settle for the two of you." Atlas aimed the gun at Nico and I pushed the kid out of the way just in time for three bullets to strike me in the chest. They hurt for once, they stung like a bee sting. I saw the surprised look on Atlas's face when he didn't see a large set of holes in my chest.

"Who are you?" Atlas asked with fear in his voice.

"I'm Scott Erickson son of Thetis, brother of Achilles, Captain in the United States Navy Seals and the guy who's getting ready to crap all over your plans." I said venomously as I leveled my rifle at him, it was fully loaded with a one hundred round clip of celestial bronze ammo. I saw Atlas look out the window toward his ship and suddenly someone burst through the door of the bridge and the sight of him froze all of us. Standing in the doorway of the bridge holding a large celestial bronze sword was none other than Percy Jackson.

"You're dead, I saw you get shot." Atlas said, but before he could say anymore Percy's sword flew through the air and cut across Atlas's left hand. He dropped the large crystal and it rolled several feet away from him. Atlas tried to walk toward it, but I peppered the floor with bullets. He looked out the window again and touched a gem on his wrist band and dissolved into a brilliant light. When the light dissipated he was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked. Percy walked over toward me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's back on his ship. You and your men did an incredible job Captain." Percy said as he walked over to the crystal and then grabbed his sword. He picked up the crystal and then for the first time I noticed the large pearl sitting in the middle of it. Percy tossed the crystal and the pearl into the air and at the same time he swung his sword when the two collided a brilliant light and a burst of power exploded from it. Then I felt my abilities return and I could tell that Nico and Percy did as well.

Percy looked over at Nico and I, and said, "Go free the prisoners including your son. I'm needed on the deck. Don't worry the monsters and pirates are dead, at least on this ship." He didn't have to tell me twice I grabbed Nico's arm, we ran out of the bridge and headed for the lower decks. I wondered what he meant when he said that he was needed on the deck.

_**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. It looks like everything is starting to come together and Percy is back in the game.**_


	17. Things Get Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 17: Things Get Complicated

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI - Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Scott's POV**

Nico and I ran from the bridge and headed for the lower levels of the ship. As Percy had told us the students were held in two cargo holds in the lower levels. On our way I broke radio silence to contact my team..

"Gareth its Scott come in." I said. I waited a couple seconds and then I heard the radio signal.

"This is Gareth." Gareth said on the other line. He sounded out of breath, but I didn't hear gun fire in the background.

"Status report." I said anxiously.

"All monsters are dead and the enemy pirates as well. A few jumped overboard, but our snipers took care of them." Gareth said. Thats my team always on top of everything.

"Good job, have Allen take over the bridge and send Ben to the engine room to get us some additional power for the ship. We may have to leave in a hurry. Also, Percy Jackson is onboard the ship don't shoot him." I said.

"Understood, what do you want Alex and me to do?" Gareth asked.

"Get your asses down to the lower level and help the kid and I rescue the students." I ordered sternly.

"Aye, sir." Gareth said in a hurry. Nico and I continued our way to the lower level. We reached the area near the moon pool and I noticed that the submersible was gone.

"Where in Hades did they do with the submersible?" I asked. Nico looked around and shrugged his shoulders. We found the first cargo area just off the moon pool. Nico was about to reach for the wheel to the hatch and I grabbed his arm abruptly.

"What's going on?" Nico said nervously. I looked at the wheel and then I saw the two wires running down and behind the large plate that covered the lock mechanism. I had a horrible feeling and I knew something was wrong. I called on the radio.

"Gareth come in." I said. A moment later the radio signal crackled.

"Gareth here, we found the other cargo area." Gareth said.

"Don't turn the wheel it's rigged." I yelled.

"Understood boss, what do we do?" Gareth asked anxiously.

"Get our equipment and I'll need Ben down here too. Send Alex to the engine room for the time being." I ordered.

"Will do boss." Gareth acknowledged.

"Scott, can you disarm it?" Nico asked. I had no idea until we took the metal plate off the lock. A few minutes later Gareth and Ben appeared.

"Ben, the bomb has to be behind this metal plate." I said as I motioned toward the metal plate that covered the lock mechanism.

"Understood boss, it's definitely a bomb there is a double trip wire here on the wheel lock." Ben said as he pointed to the two wires leading from the wheel to the internal lock mechanism. Ben carefully unscrewed the plate on the front of the lock mechanism and carefully removed the plate. Everyone looked in awe at the bomb attached to the hatch. It was a binary system with two separate chemicals one blue and one red. There was a larger tube below that looked like the area where the two chemicals would be combined. At the bottom of the large tube were a detonator and timer. There was also a timer at the top of the bomb that was clearly used for mixing the two chemicals together. The two trip wires were attached to the timer at the top of the bomb. Everyone sighed in relief because that meant the bomb was not armed yet. We needed to figure a way to get the students out of each cargo hold. Ben walked to the other cargo hold and began to work on the lock mechanism of that hatch. A heard the radios signal sound off.

"Scott, we need you on deck we have some visitors who want to speak with you." Alex said.

"We'll be right up." I said. "Ben, you and Gareth come up with a plan for getting the students out." What the Hades is going on now?

"Aye, sir." Ben said. Nico and I ran up the stairs to the bridge. When we reached the bridge we ran inside and waiting for us next to Alex was Percy Jackson, Theseus, Athena, Poseidon, Annabeth, Thalia, Malcolm and Clarisse. Nico ran over to Thalia and hugged her. I walked over to Theseus and bowed my head.

"Great job Captain." Theseus said. Theseus saw the concerned look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Atlas has rigged the two cargo holds that contain the students with explosives, plus the submersible is missing." I said.

"What kind of explosives?" Theseus asked.

"It's a binary chemical system it would be powerful enough to sink the ship." I said.

"We need to get Atlas." Poseidon said.

"I'm afraid that would not be wise sir." I said. Poseidon glared at me angrily.

"Why is that?" Poseidon said sternly.

"He may have a way to remotely arm the bomb and besides we are pretty sure that he split his submarine force into two groups; one headed to New York to fire his nuclear missiles on Olympus and Camp Half Blood, the second force heading to fire a nuclear torpedo on Atlantis." I said. Poseidon's eyes grew wide with this realization.

"Then we have three missions before us; one we have to stop the submarine force headed to New York, two we have to stop the submarine force headed to Atlantis and lastly disarm the bombs." Theseus said.

"What about Atlas?" Percy asked.

"I'm afraid he is the least of our worries right now." Theseus said. Everyone nodded in agreement. We suddenly heard a noise coming from Atlas's ship, we looked over toward his ship and a helicopter was taking off and heading toward the south. "Zeus should be able to destroy that for us. We should contact him."

"No, you can't he has hostages." Percy said. I didn't know how he could tell, but he was clearly looking at the helicopter, some how he was able to see that far away in detail. "He has Chris, Terra and Stephen on his helicopter"

"What? That bastard has my son." I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Scott, but we will have to go after them later." Theseus said. I was about to protest when someone spoke up.

"Not necessarily, you see that small submarine that is pulling away, look at its hull do you see something attached to it?" Percy asked. We all looked at the small submarine that was pulling away and heading to the south attached to the top of the submarine's hull was a white submersible, the research ship's submersible. "A few of us can take Atlas's ship and go after him. The tracking device is still attached to the sub." As soon as Percy said that a huge explosion erupted from Atlas's ship the noise broke several windows on the bridge and the wake caused by the force of the explosion rocked the research ship violently. In a matter of minutes Atlas's ship slipped beneath the waves. "Dammit!"

"We can't worry about them now we have all of these bombs to deal with." Theseus said. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"I'm not leaving my friends to that bastard. You do not need me to handle the bombs." Percy said. I really do like this kid.

"Yes, we do son, you can help us stop those submarines." Poseidon said.

"If I can get you additional help to stop the submarines will you let me go?" Percy asked anxiously. Poseidon and Theseus both nodded. Percy closed his eyes and I could see his brow furrow in concentration. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. "They will be here in a moment." After a minute of waiting a blue-green mist appeared in front of us on the bridge when it dissolved standing in front of us were two gods that I never saw before.

"Pontus and Thalassa, so Percy called you." Poseidon said matter-of-factly.

"Lord Poseidon, my wife and I would be happy to help hunt down the submarines targeting Atlantis." Pontus said.

"Good, Theseus and I will handle the subs heading for New York, Percy you have my blessing to go and find your friends." Poseidon said.

"What shall I do?" Athena asked hopefully.

"My love you need to go to Olympus and tell your father what is going on and inform him that we may need his assistance if the missiles are launched." Theseus said. Theseus kissed Athena, then he and Poseidon disappeared. Athena said her good-byes to Annabeth and the others then disappeared.

"Pontus and Thalassa, thank you for helping." Percy said.

"You're most welcome nephew, we will contact Tyson and Triton on our way to Atlantis, they should be able to assist us." Pontus said then he and his wife disappeared.

"Percy, can we come with you?" Annabeth asked, but I knew she meant Thalia, Nico, Malcolm and Clarisse as well.

"Yes, you can." Percy said. "Scott, will you and your men be o.k. here with disarming the bombs?" I wish I could go with him, but people were counting on us here.

"Yes, please save my son, I wish I could go with you, but I'm afraid that my team is needed here to deal with these two sets of bombs. Good luck my young friend." I said as I shook his hand in thanks.

"We won't fail you sir." Percy said as he ran out the door followed by his friends. I hoped he was right, but at the moment I had over a hundred students that depended on my team for survival. I prayed to the gods that we would succeed.

_**AN: I guess the title is correct it appears that everyone has their hands full. What else is new, huh?**_


	18. The Real Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 18: The Real Plan

_Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Percy's POV**

As we left the bridge Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. As I turned around and faced her she suddenly punched me straight in the jaw.

"Oww, what in Hades was that for?" I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and glared daggers at me as I rubbed my jaw.

"That's for leaving me on the beach while you left with Mr. D to go risk your life again, you brave idiot." Annabeth said. I saw Thalia and Nico both smirking at me. I glared daggers at them until they looked away. "Besides I know that punch didn't hurt you that much."

"Do we have time for this right now?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but you're going to tell me you're sorry for leaving me." Annabeth said.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not sorry that I left you behind, this ship was too dangerous while the pearl was still intact. I don't need this right now." I said. I turned and walked away leaving Annabeth completely stunned. I walked passed Nico, Thalia and the others, I glared at them just waiting for one of them to comment, but they wouldn't meet my eyes. "If you don't want to join me, then I'll just rescue my friends on my own." I ran up the steps to the main deck of the ship. I knew exactly where I could find transportation. As I exited onto the deck I saw Allen standing by a line hanging over the side of the ship. I ran over to him.

"Percy, Scott asked me to give this to you. It should be enough weapons for you and your friends to get the job done." Allen said as he hand me the large black bag, it weighed over a hundred pounds and I easily placed it over my shoulder. "Where's your team?"

"Thanks for the weapons. They should be here shortly." I said, hoping that would be the case. Allen nodded and then ran off toward the engine room. I grabbed a hold of the line and began to climb down the rope. As I reached the water I saw five Hippocampi surface and head my way. _Hello my Prince._ I heard rainbow say as he approached.

"Good to see you my friend." I said. _Are others joining us?_ I looked up to the top of the deck and I saw Malcolm and the others looking down at me. I climbed on Rainbow's back and waited for everyone to reach the water. Everyone climbed aboard a Hippocampi, I expected Annabeth to join me on Rainbow, but instead she sat behind Malcolm on the other Hippocampi. Malcolm gave me a worried look, but I smiled back at him I could see the relief on his face.

"Perce, where are we going?" Nico asked. I looked at the tracking device readout and it showed the location of the enemy submarine that was heading in the same direction as Atlas's helicopter.

"We're heading south the submarine is heading that way at approximately twelve knots." I said. Then I patted Rainbow on the head. "We should be able to keep up with them easily." Rainbow moved away from the research ship and the other Hippocampi followed. We traveled at fifteen knots for about an hour until we reached a safe tracking distance and then we matched the speed and course of the submarine. As darkness began to settle around us we continued to follow the submarine, Thalia and her Hippocampus moved along side Rainbow and I. I saw the angry look on her face when she looked my way.

"You need to apologize to Annabeth." Thalia whispered I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Thals, I'm not apologizing for leaving her at camp, I'm not going to lie. I left her to protect her, I didn't know what would happen and I would rather risk myself than her." I said with annoyance clearly audible in my voice.

"Do you know how hard it was for her when you were hurt?" Thalia asked. I could imagine and I remember the tears she shed when I visited her dream self.

"Yes, I can." I said as I looked into Thalia's eyes, she turned away after a few seconds.

"All I know is that you hurt her back there, she worries about your safety as much as you do hers." Thalia said angrily as she moved back to join Annabeth and the others. Maybe she's right. I should say that I'm sorry that I left her, but I'm not sorry for wanting to protect her, if that makes sense. I don't know, when I told her this wasn't the time I meant it. I have two of my best friends in the world trapped with that bastard Atlas. The anger toward Atlas began to boil inside of me and I didn't realize what was going on until I heard Rainbow in my head. _My Prince are you all right, the water has become much rougher._ I looked around and now the ocean was full of white caps and the wind began to pick up around us. I concentrated and I easily pushed away the anger, the white caps stopped and the wind calmed down. We didn't need any storms at the moment, I thought.

"Rainbow, I'm fine now, thank you." I said. I noticed Nico move along side me.

"Perce, don't worry Thalia is just concerned about Annabeth. She doesn't want to see the two of you fight." Nico said.

"Its o.k. Nico, I know she cares for us, but I have other things to worry about now, too many things really." I said as I thought about the other three missions currently going on. I almost wish that I could astral project myself to see how they were all doing, but I have an important mission myself. I guess Nico noticed my far away expression.

"Perce, you o.k.?" Nico asked.

"I'm worried about the other missions there are too many lives at stake. If I had just played along with Atlas until the time was right I could have prevented this from happening, instead I just got myself shot. Maybe Annabeth is right I am a too brave idiot." I yelled loudly, too loudly as everyone looked at me worriedly. I saw Annabeth stare at me in the darkness. "Nico, I need to know what's going on over on that enemy sub. I need you to watch over me while I do this."

"Do what?" Nico asked curiously.

"I'm going to astral project my spirit over to the submarine." I whispered to Nico.

Nico looked at me in complete shock. "You're going to do what?" Nico said louder than he should have. I grabbed his shirt and almost pulled him into the air.

"Will you keep it down I don't want anyone else to know. If they ask you about me just tell them that I took a nap, got it?" I stated sternly. I glared into Nico's eyes and I could tell that he knew I meant business. He nodded in agreement as I let go of his shirt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my spirit. I created a link, a life line between my body and my spirit and then I start to release the line letting it out slowly at first and then more quickly as my spirit floated toward the submarine. After what seemed like an hour I reached the submarine. In my spirit form I was able to pass through the metal of the hull easily and I appeared in the bridge of the submarine. I made myself completely invisible, so I would not be recognized. I saw the Captain of the submarine and so I followed him as he walked back to his quarters. I followed him inside and waited for him to do something.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door the Captain said, "Enter." The executive officer walked in carrying a set of papers that looked like orders. He handed the papers to the Captain, he inspected the orders and then sat back in his chair clearly thinking about what he just read. "We have our orders finally we are to use the submersible to go to the coordinates listed. The search site is approximately two miles southeast of our base. Once there we're to use the small sub to find the remains of the V2 rocket that was lost during the war. We are to bring it back to base for processing and analysis. It appears that the spy mission to steal blueprints and materials for creating a hydrogen bomb were successful. Once the V2 is found and processed it will only be a matter of weeks before the V2 would be ready to launch armed with a hydrogen bomb filled with the special metal that we have in storage. The V2 is important because it flies for most of its trip in outer space, some place even Zeus can't go. It will move too fast for Zeus to destroy on its way back to Earth. The Olympians will not know what hit them. The explosion would be so great that it would annihilate everything within a hundred miles of New York and irradiate every living thing out to five hundred miles. The death toll will be staggering and western civilization will be destroyed in America along with the Olympians."

"A great plan sir, how did the master think this one up?" The executive officer asked curiously.

"Well the decoys and the main plan were thought up by his brother Prometheus." The Captain said.

"I though Prometheus is in Tartarus?" The executive officer asked.

"He is, but we have a spy, she has been providing the information on all his plans." The captain said. "I must rest now continue our course to the excavation coordinates provided. We should be there in a day."

"Aye, sir I'll keep us on course for Gough Island." The executive officer said as he left the Captain's quarters. I immediately moved out through the wall and then through the hull of the ship. I slipped back up through the ocean depths and reached the ocean surface. I followed my life line back to my body and then I suddenly felt myself wake up as I took a loud inhale of air.

"Perce, are you o.k.?" Nico asked with concern in his voice. Then I noticed that Thalia and Annabeth were also looking at me. Annabeth was sitting behind Thalia on her Hippocampus. I noticed Clarisse and Malcolm asleep on theirs.

"Percy, what did you do?" Annabeth asked vehemently. I didn't feel too happy about the tone of her voice.

"I spied on that submarine." I said.

"You can still astral plane even while you're out of the coma?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yes, I wasn't sure I could, but yes I can do it." I said. The three of them looked at me like I was a freak. "Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?" I was starting to get pissed off now.

"Sorry Perce it's just that this new ability is pretty awesome and strange. I guess it will take us a few moments to get use to it." Nico said sincerely. The others nodded their heads in agreement, but Annabeth wouldn't meet my eyes. "What did you find out?" I relayed the entire story as I remembered it from the sub when I was done the three of them sat on their Hippocampi in stunned silence.

"We have to stop them." I said. The others were still in shock.

"How?" Thalia asked. I looked at her and smiled mischievously. They all stared at me and then smiled in return.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

I looked into her eyes and I could feel and see the worry. "I'm going to put on my armor and use my trident to destroy them, son of Poseidon against nuclear submarine." I said.

"Why do you always have to do these things alone?" Annabeth asked. I knew her question dealt with more than just this one occurrence.

"Well, none of you can breathe underwater and besides we don't have time to wait for backup." I said. I saw Thalia look at Annabeth then Thalia climbed behind Nico and allowed Annabeth to take the Hippocampus. Annabeth moved over closer to me, I knew she wanted to talk about what happened earlier today. She was right we needed to work through this.

"We need to talk about what happened earlier today Percy." Annabeth said.

Before she could continue I said, "I'm sorry that I didn't bring you to the research ship, but I'm not sorry for trying to protect you. I hope that makes sense." Annabeth just stared at me and gave me her patented smirk.

"For once seaweed brain it does make some sense." Annabeth said. "You need to understand that we need to work together. I worry about you going off on these solo missions as much as you worry about me. When you were shot it felt like a piece of me was slowly dying with you. I can't handle that, please think about that next time. I need to be with you, especially during these dangerous missions."

"I understand that now, Thalia told me about what you went through when I was hurt, but you can't be with me all the time, just like I can't always be with you. I know we both want to protect each other from harm, but sometimes its impossible." I said as I looked into her eyes. I moved closer to her until we were only a foot apart. "I love you more than anything." I grabbed her hands and held them tightly.

"I love you too." Annabeth said as she squeezed my hands tightly in return. "Just remember that you don't always have to do things alone. I don't need protection, I can take care of myself, o.k.?" I stared into those stormy gray eyes that I loved and saw the truth she was speaking. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Agreed, when you can come with me, I won't stand in your way." I said. I leaned forward and kissed her. I could feel both of us melt into the kiss. We separated after a few minutes to catch our breath.

"Now go and destroy that damn sub." Annabeth ordered. I stared into her eyes then I smiled. I saw her eyes grow big as my eyes lit up with my night vision abilities. I let go of her hands and then slipped under the waves. I extended my armor and it covered my body, my helmet extended over my head. I pushed the small trident symbol on my gauntlet and the trident extended into my hand. It's time for some payback I thought. I swam at full speed toward the submarine. I could sense the submarine increase speed to over forty knots as it tried to run from me. My sixth sense went off like an alarm bell as I sensed the aft torpedo tube doors open. Two torpedoes suddenly fired toward me, before the first one could hit me I fired a blast from my trident and the torpedo exploded sending a massive shockwave through the ocean. My armor protected me from the blast. I didn't have time to breath easy though as I felt the second torpedo flying through the water toward me. I made up my mind to end this game right now. I swam at the torpedo at full speed. I willed the currents to push me through the water as I swam at over sixty knots, right before the torpedo hit me I veered off and around the torpedo. I allowed the torpedo to regain its lock. It followed directly behind me gaining on me slowly as I swam at full speed. I saw the submarine come into view ahead of me. I swam directly for the submarine. I could sense the sub turning at tight angles, but it wasn't enough to evade me. The torpedo was now only sixty yards behind me and closing I reached the enemy submarine and allowed the torpedo to close within thirty yards I suddenly veered straight up and headed for the surface the torpedo struck the enemy sub directly into the engine room. The last thing I heard or felt was the blast of the torpedo and the breakup of the submarine. The concussion blast from the explosion sent me flying out of the water. I landed back into the ocean only fifty yards from my friends. I cleared my head and slowly swam back to them. I pulled myself up onto the back of Rainbow with my armor still in place. My trident melded back into my gauntlet and my armor retracted. I caught my breath as I felt someone jump on my back, it was Annabeth. She hugged me tightly, a little too tightly.

"Annabeth or is this Tyson because whoever it is you're squeezing the life out of me." I said as I tried to catch my breath. I felt the tightness of the hug relax.

"Sorry." Annabeth said. It took me a minute to catch my breath, but I relaxed completely as Annabeth rested her head on my back. I heard Thalia and Nico move over next to us.

"I hate to breakup this touching scene, but I assume you destroyed that submarine?" Thalia asked.

I smiled at her and Nico. "Yes, with they're own torpedo." I said.

"Well, we can't follow the submarine, how are we going to find Atlas?" Thalia asked. I felt Annabeth tense behind me.

"Guys don't worry when I was spying on them I heard them set their course for Gough Island. It is a protected island in the Southern Atlantic Ocean almost the midway point between South America and Africa. It is controlled by the United Kingdom. This island is a nature preserve with only a small weather station with a skeleton crew. Not sure why Atlas is there, but he must have a reason, we're going to find that out.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I guess Percy really messed up Atlas and Prometheus's plans. Next chapter we'll check in on the other three missions, we have a lot to cover. Sorry I forgot that Prometheus was Atlas's brother, its correct now thanks for the reviews.**_


	19. The Four Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 19: The Four Missions

On the outskirts of Atlantis

**Triton's POV**

"Ty, go assemble the Cyclops army and guard Atlantis. You're the last line of defense for the city." I said.

"Yes, big brother." Tyson said as he swam toward the forges. Pontus and Thalassa are on their way, I hope they can make it in time. The enemy is on their way to fire a nuclear torpedo on Atlantis. We're the only ones who can stop them. I swam further from the city. I needed to get more distance between me and the city just in case the enemy gets here before Thalassa and Pontus. Suddenly a blue-green light appeared in front of me. Once the light dissolved Pontus and Thalassa were floating in front of me.

"Lady Thalassa and Lord Pontus, thank you for helping us." I said sincerely.

"You're most welcome Triton, any news on the enemy force?" Pontus asked.

"Not yet, the last update was from a pod of whales that identified the subs about a hundred miles to the east of Atlantis." I said.

"How many subs do they have?" Thalassa asked.

"Twenty, but only one has the bomb. The others will try to distract us." I said.

"Agreed, we must destroy all the subs as quickly as we can." Pontus confirmed.

"Even though only one has a nuclear warhead, the other subs can still do a tremendous amount of damage to the city with conventional weapons." I said matter-of-factly. I could see the concern on the faces of Pontus and Thalassa, I knew that they worried about that as well. "How do we identify the sub with the bomb?"

"We'll have to attack all the subs and see which one the enemy protects, that would be the one with the bomb." Thalassa said. I nodded in agreement.

"Then we need to engage them as far away from Atlantis as possible." I said. Thalassa and Pontus nodded in agreement. The three of us swam further and further away from Atlantis. Until we saw the first submarine in the distance, then we lowered our tridents and went into battle. I wonder how dad and Theseus are doing that was my last thought before entering combat.

_Near New York Harbor _

**Theseus's POV**

My dad and I appeared in the ocean about ten miles outside of New York harbor. I saw my dad close his eyes and concentrate on the ocean in front of us. He suddenly opened his eyes and I could see the concern etched on his face.

"Dad, did you find them?" I asked.

"Yes, there are thirty submarines heading directly toward us." Poseidon said.

"We need to intercept them as far away from the city as possible." I said anxiously.

"Agreed, let's move." Poseidon said as he swam toward the enemy, I followed close behind him. "One other thing, Nico informed me that the submarine with the missiles should be easy to spot, its a missile sub, so it will be the largest. We need to destroy it before it can get to an appropriate firing depth."

"Agreed dad." I said as we swam to close the gap between the two of us and the fleet of submarines headed our way.

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI - Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Scott's POV**

I hope the others succeed. I prayed to my mom and the gods to save my son.

"Scott, I think we have a plan devised to disarm the bombs." Ben's voice said over the radio.

"Good, I'll be right down." I said. I saw Alex running toward me.

"Orders sir?" Alex asked.

"Contact the US Navy, they should be in exercises with NATO near Iceland, tell them our situation and have them send support, just in case we have to abandon the ship." I said.

"Aye, sir." Alex said as he ran toward the communications room. I ran out of the bridge and headed for the lower decks where Ben and Gareth were working on disarming the bombs. I ran past the moon pool and found myself standing near Gareth and Ben as they organized their tools on the metal floor. They both stopped when they saw me appear.

"Report." I ordered. They both stopped what they were doing to address me.

"We have a plan, we have to carefully drill a hole into the mixing tube and then fill it with a foam cement product that we carry around to secure locks. Then we use the blow torch to cut the lock mechanism off the hatch." That sounded easy. "One problem, the bomb on this hatch and the one on the other are linked." It all sounded too easy. "In other words we will have to simultaneously conduct our plans on both doors at the same time."

"That's great, how are you going to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"We'll have to take it very slow and stay in constant radio communications." Ben said, he looked confident, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Gareth and I are cannibalizing our tools and those from the engine room to make sure that there is enough for both bomb teams, after that Gareth will need Allen to assist him and I will need Alex to assist me." Ben added. That sounded like a good plan. "Also, we need to make sure this ship doesn't move away the momentum could set off the bombs."

I grabbed my radio and yelled. "Scott to Alex come in."

"Alex, here sir." Alex responded.

"Alex full stop on the ship, lower all anchors, we need the ship to remain still. Once you're done find Allen and get both your asses down here to assist Gareth and Ben." I ordered.

"Right away sir." Alex confirmed. I hoped this plan worked, if it didn't we would most likely have just a few minutes to get the students out and abandon the ship. That was the one scenario I didn't want to think about.

_Near Gough Island_

**Percy's POV**

It was late in the evening as we approached Gough Island, it was too dark to see the island other than its dark outline, but I used my night vision to see more features. The island was shaped like a potato with a large peak in the middle, which was most likely the volcano. I had everyone stop their Hippocampi for a few minutes.

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked, she knows me so well.

"We should travel around the island to see if there are any entrances for submarines, like an old sub base or something." I said. I read about these types of bases in the Atlantic during the second world war. Some of the German bases were in very secret locations.

"That's pretty smart, how did you think of that?" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." I said with equal sarcasm. Annabeth tightened her grip on my waist and then kissed me on the neck, I felt electricity run down my spine and then down my arms. Damn, she has such a strong affect on me.

"I guess, but I think I just found a weak spot." Annabeth said with a slight chuckle right after she kissed my neck. I promised myself to get her back for that once we were back at camp. I focused and tried to put those thoughts away as we had a mission to accomplish.

"Everyone, listen up." I said. I saw everyone stop what they were doing and then huddle closer to Annabeth and I. "We are going to make our way around the island to see if we can spot Atlas's base." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Once we find the base, Annabeth will go and scout ahead using her invisibility." I felt Annabeth squeeze me again and I knew she was ready for that part of the plan. "Once we know the enemy's strength and base layout, we attack and rescue the three hostages. Once they are safe we go back in and take out the pirates and send Atlas to join his brother in Tartarus." Everyone smiled at that last statement. "Good, follow us." Rainbow swam forward and we looked around the island. My eyes were glowing green as they looked along the shoreline for any possible indications of a submarine base. After an hour of searching I spotted something along the shoreline that was mostly submerged. It looked like a low lying cave that was just barely visible from the surface. My sixth sense told me there was more to this cave than you could see from the surface.

Annabeth could sense my change in focus. "What's going on seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked sincerely.

"There is a cave straight ahead that is just barely visible from the surface, it looks innocent enough, but my sixth sense tells me that there is more." I said carefully. I could feel apprehension from Annabeth as she fidgeted behind me.

"You should go underwater and investigate, but just look don't get in over your head." Annabeth said sternly.

"All right, I'll go and check it out, let the others know." I said as I slipped off of rainbow into the water. The water would be pretty cold for someone else, but I easily warmed the water to give me a comfortable working environment. I swam toward the cave and used my night vision to look at the cave ahead of me. Once I reach about a hundred yards from the cave entrance, everything came into focus. The cave was two hundred yards in width and about eighty feet deep. As I approached the cave entrance I was struck by the clean walls and sharp edges of the entrance, then I realized this wasn't a cave this was a man-made entrance. I swam slowly inside the cave until I could see light from the surface. I adjusted my eyes from night vision and I slowly swam to the surface being careful not to alert anyone to my presence in the water. Once my head broke the surface of the water I looked around. On one side of the cave was a sheer stone wall that had been carved smooth by machinery. The other side of the cave looked like a concrete dock that stretched at least a thousand yards into the cave. It was big enough to dock several vessels. The dock had a concrete platform that ran at least a hundred yards into the side of the cave and on the far wall I saw a symbol, it was a Nazi symbol, this base was a world war two sub base for Germany. I didn't see anyone on the dock, so I carefully swam further into the cave until I saw another set of lights. These lights were on the dock and secured to the dock was a submarine, it looked like a small Russian nuclear submarine, I had seen this in a book once, but I couldn't remember the name of the boat class. I looked further into the cave, but I couldn't see anymore lights. This had to be the last submarine that Atlas had in his fleet. I carefully slipped below the surface and swam out of the cave as fast as I could. I reached the cave entrance and looked behind me. No one was following, I continued to the surface. I broke the surface of the water only about three feet from Rainbow. I climbed onto Rainbow's back and settled in front of Annabeth.

"What did you find?" Annabeth asked curiously. I could see the others listening intently as well.

"Well, that cave is a man-made submarine base, it was a German base from world war two." I said. I saw the shocked expressions on everyone's faces except Annabeth.

"What do we do now?" Thalia asked.

"We go ashore near the cave entrance and then I sneak into the base and reconnoiter." Annabeth said. I looked at everyone and saw them nod in approval.

"Let's get ashore." I said as I directed Rainbow and the others to go ashore. All of us settled on the beach and setup a small base behind a large group of rocks near the foot of the volcano. By the location of the sub base it was clearly apart of the volcanic mountain and I had to assume that the power for the base was geothermal in nature. Once we were settled Annabeth stood in front of us with her Yankee cap in her hand.

"I'm ready." Annabeth said.

I smiled at her and said, "No heroics wise girl, just get the information that we need, o.k.?"

Annabeth smiled at me and kissed me in front of the others. "You're cute when you worry." Annabeth said. Everyone wished her luck and Nico gave her a pistol that Scott had given him earlier.

"Just in case you need a little extra help." Nico said. Annabeth nodded and then put on her cap and disappeared. I lightly punch Nico in the shoulder and mouthed a thank you to him. I hope Annabeth wouldn't need the gun, but I felt a little better that she had one just in case.

"All right, I'll take the first watch, everybody else get some rest I have a feeling that we'll need it for tomorrow." I said. Everyone nodded and then tried to get some sleep. While I kept a look out and worried about my wise girl. It's going to be a long night I thought.

_**AN: I hope you liked this little filler chapter, no action, but expect a lot next chapter, plus a few surprises.**_


	20. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 20: Surprises

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

**Triton's POV**

The three of us spread out to attack the subs I took the center while Thalassa attacked from the left and Pontus from the right. I focused on my control of the sea and began to twirl the trident in my hands until a vortex of water began to spin in front of me. I focused on the water and the currents behind me. I forced the water behind me to compress and contract until a huge spring of water was behind me pressing against my back. I continued with the vortex of water in front of me and suddenly I released the spring of water behind me and I shot through the water like a super fast torpedo. I aimed for the center of the submarine fleet and continued to expand my vortex of water. I sailed through the middle of the enemy fleet, submarines were knocked off course by the vortex and rammed into their neighboring boats. By the time my momentum slowed the entire center of the enemy fleet was in chaos at least eight submarines were damaged severely and were sinking to the depths below.

I felt a sudden change in the ocean and I realized that three torpedoes were headed straight toward me. I aimed my trident and destroyed the first torpedo and then I had an idea. I swam straight toward the two remaining torpedoes and swam between them before they could react to my change in direction. I felt the two torpedoes change direction to follow me. I swam as fast as I could toward the two closest submarines the first torpedo was the closest and hit the side of the sub nearest me. Then I swam to the second submarine, I waited, the second torpedo was within just a few yards when I swam straight up toward the surface. The torpedo struck the side of the submarine and exploded sending a shock wave straight toward me that pushed me closer to the surface.

I felt another torpedo head my way I changed direction and swam for the sea floor. As I approached the ocean floor I saw an enemy submarine heading away from the others. I never saw this submarine before, then something clicked inside my brain, this had to be the submarine with the bomb. I swam straight toward the sub I could feel the last torpedo on my tail. I approached the submarine and it began to move erratically trying to lose me. I concentrated on the sub and swam as fast as I could. I reached the hull of the sub and held on to the dive plane. The torpedo closed within just a few yards it was going to hit me when I let go of the submarine, the torpedo hit just a few seconds later. The sub broke apart and I was thrown hard into the sea floor by the shock wave. The last thing I heard was the sound of distant explosions as I lost consciousness.

_Twenty miles from New York Harbor_

**Theseus's POV**

Thirty submarines were headed our way and one of them a missile sub was armed with two nuclear missiles. My father and I met the submarine fleet roughly twenty miles from New York harbor. My father, Poseidon roared into battle the ocean itself at his command. We decided before the battle that my father would charge into battle and attack while I covered any escape routes and looked for the missile sub. One problem, I could see all the submarines, but I could not find the missile sub. I suddenly had a terrible thought maybe this attack was a diversion while the missile sub attacked from another direction. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the sub was headed not to New York harbor, but to Long Island.

_Father, this is a diversion the real attack is from Long Island_. I sent that message using the mental communication that I shared with my father and brothers.

_Go, I'll handle this_. My father ordered, I disappeared into a golden light and then reappeared in the ocean off the east coast of Long Island. I stretched my senses throughout the ocean in front of me until I sensed a change in the water pressure. I realized that it was the submarine. I swam toward the sub at full speed with my club in my hands I reached the sub and was about to swing my club when a missile flew out of the submarine toward the surface. I swung my club and a huge hole broke open into the side of the sub. I swung again and the submarine broke in two pieces and sunk toward the sea floor below.

I concentrated on my power and the slight remnant of power that I had from Oranos and I flew out of the water. I had kept this ability a secret as I still wasn't sure I could fly, but I could. I flew into the air and I spotted the missile rocketing toward space. I knew this had to be the missile that was headed for Olympus. I concentrated all my strength into flying and I soared through the air at incredible speed until I was within a few feet of the missile. I grabbed the missile, the heat from the rocket engine was incredible and I could feel my skin blistering under the heightened temperature. Even for a god this heat was incredible. All I needed to do was nudge the rocket and lock the directional controls. I used one hand to lock the control fins and the other at the last moment to push the missile straight up into space. The missile entered space and exploded a few seconds later sending a blast of energy toward the atmosphere. I was flying back toward earth when the force of the explosion hit me. Thank goodness I was too far away for the radiation to hurt me, but the blast knocked the wind out of me and I plummeted toward the ocean. I corrected my flight just enough to keep me from smacking directly into the ocean. Instead I skipped across the ocean surface until my momentum slowed and I settled into the water. I was bruised, burned and battered, but the missile and sub were destroyed. I swam back to New York harbor as fast as I could, I was too tired to transport there.

_Onboard the TS Empire State VI – Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Scott's POV**

I directed all communications down to the lower decks of the ship. I needed to stay down here and supervise my team as they tried to disarm the two bombs. My team was split in half with Gareth and Allen working on the hatch of the second cargo room while Ben and Alex worked on the first one. Gareth would disarm the bomb while Allen coordinated by radio and provided tools. On the other hatch Ben would disarm the bomb while Alex worked the radio and provided tools. The two teams started work about ten minutes ago. So far the two teams had coordinated the drilling of a hole within the tube that mixed the two chemicals. Now the teams were filling the tube with an epoxy that would harden into a cement like substance.

"Finished." Ben said.

"Finished as well" Allen said over the radio.

"Now cut the wires." Alex stated over the radio. Ben cut the two wires on his hatch.

"Wires cut" Alex confirmed over the radio.

"Finished here too." Allen stated over the radio. I saw the timer start to count down on the top of the bomb. The timer was only set for thirty seconds. Once the timer elapsed. The two chemicals filled into the mixing tube but did not enter the bottom tube that was connected to another timer and the detonator.

"We're good on this side." Alex said over the radio.

"Good here too." Allen said. I sighed in relief.

"Cut the lock off the hatch." Alex said over the radio. Ben lit his blow torch and began the arduous process of cutting the hatch lock away from the metal hatch. After an hour the lock fell off and was caught by Alex before it could hit the ground.

"Cut complete." Alex confirmed over the radio.

"We're good as well." Allen said. Ben opened the hatch and I was relieved to see about sixty scared young people on the other side.

"My name is Captain Scott Erickson of the United Stated Navy we're here to rescue you." I said. The students looked relieved after I spoke to them. "Alex take them on deck." Alex led the students on deck. I grabbed the radio.

"Gareth, everything o.k.?" I asked over the radio.

"Yes, sir the students are o.k. Allen is taking them on deck." Gareth informed me.

"Good job." I said.

"Captain here now." Ben yelled excitedly. I ran to where Ben was located looking at the bomb we just detached from the hatch.

"What is it Lieutenant?" I ordered.

"The second timer counted down." Ben said.

"So?" I asked.

"Look at this." Ben said as he pointed to the back of the second timer. There wasn't a detonator attached there was a signal device.

"What is that?" I asked already dreading the response.

"This was a fake, the real bomb is somewhere else." Ben said in complete shock.

"Where?" I asked nervously.

"Sir, I found something." Gareth yelled over the radio.

"Gareth, where?" I yelled.

"Engine room, get down here now its a bomb." Gareth confirmed over the radio. Ben and I ran to the engine room where Gareth was huddled over the main engine and fuel tank. He was looking at a large mass of gray clay that I knew was plastic explosive. Attached to it was a timer and detonator. The timer said ten minutes and was counting down.

"Can you disarm it?" I asked. Ben and Gareth both shook their heads no.

"Can it be detached?" I yelled. Ben grabbed the mass of explosives and pulled it clear of the engine and fuel tank assembly. A sudden idea came to mind, I grabbed the bomb and ran for the moon pool I heard Gareth and Ben behind me, they were about to yell something, but I jumped into the moon pool and into the ocean below. I swam as deep as I could as I watched the count down on the timer. Once the bomb reached one minute I threw the bomb towards the sea floor. I swam back towards the ship I reached within a hundred yards of the ship when the bomb exploded sending a shockwave that drove me directly into the hull of the ship. The last thing I remember was the force of the collission and the the color red as I lost consciousness.

_Gough Island_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked around the base of the volcano looking for some type of entrance into the submarine base. The island was a very lush green, but you could tell by the weathered trees and landscape that this island could be pretty inhospitable during certain times of the year. I reached an old dirt road that looked to be from world war two. I decided to follow this road toward the opposite side of the volcano. As I approached the end of the road I heard a vehicle. I stood on the side of the road waiting for the vehicle to arrive. A jeep came into view with two men dressed in the same uniform that I saw in the forge on Mount McKinley. They stopped the jeep at the base of the volcano. I ran and quietly climbed onto the back of the jeep. The pirate in the passenger seat touched a control that looked like a garage door opener and suddenly the side of the volcano opened. The opening was about twelve feet tall by thirty feet wide. The jeep lurched forward and drove into the volcano.

Once inside the headlights of the jeep came on and I could see a long dark tunnel ahead of us. We drove for a good ten minutes before I saw a group of lights ahead in the tunnel. As we approached the lights the tunnel opened up into a large cave. The cave was at least one thousand feet in diameter and around sixty feet high. A three story structure stood in the middle of the cave. The building was made out of the same granite as the walls of the cave and tunnel. The jeep drove around to the opposite side of the building and I noticed a second tunnel. The vehicle parked in a spot near a door in the building wall. I jumped off the jeep and walked down the second tunnel. After walking for about ten minutes the tunnel opened into a cave that was roughly the size of the first. There were sets of lights that illuminated a long concrete deck and then I noticed the water on the opposite side of the cave. I walked to the edge of the concrete platform and looked down its length. I spotted a dark silhouette. I walked further down the platform and I came face to face with a submarine. It looked to be about eighty feet long. The markings on the side of the submarine looked like Russian. Then I remembered, this had to be the sub that Percy saw when he swam into the underwater cave. I didn't see anyone around the sub, actually the only people I had seen were the two pirates that had driven in with the jeep. I walked back up the tunnel until I saw the jeep next to the building. I walked around the building until I saw a window that was slightly open. I stood by the window and angled my head to be able to get the best view in while still being able to hear any conversations.

As I looked in through the window I saw the two pirates standing in front of a large wooden desk with their backs to the window, but then I saw a very large man sitting behind the desk. One pirate moved slightly and I saw the face of Atlas, the man behind the desk was the titan the one responsible for all this death and destruction. I suddenly flashed back to my time holding up the sky, the fight between Artermis and Atlas, and how Zoe had sacrificed her life to save Artemis. I cleared my mind of those memories as I heard the evil voice of the titan.

"Good, no one else is on the island, then?" Atlas said questioningly.

"Yes, sir we finished off the two weather researchers, it will be weeks before anyone comes to look for them." The tall pirate said.

"Nice job, I will see to it that both of you are rewarded handsomely when my brother arrives." Atlas said, his brother my gods he means Prometheus, but he's in Tartarus. "Has the entrance to the underworld been located?" Entrance? Underworld? What in Hades name?

"Yes my lord, we have created a celestial bronze gate over the entrance so no unexpected visitors. We placed a cyclops to guard the entrance as well. He will inform us when your brother arrives. I have one question sir, how is Prometheus going to escape from Hades?" The short pirate said.

"We have a spy who will help him, she has been our go between for the past several months. She will be freed from the underworld and rewarded greatly when my brother is free. How are our prisoners?" Atlas asked.

"The three children are locked in the storage room in the basement of this building. Your special prisoner is locked in the office on the third floor." The tall pirate said. I wonder who the special prisoner is.

"Good, we might need them as leverage in case we have unwanted visitors." Atlas said.

"What happens if we have unwanted visitors and they are not swayed by our prisoners my lord?" The tall pirate asked.

I saw a glimpse of Atlas's face and I could see the evil smirk form on his lips. "Then we will blow the volcano and this island will be no more along with those who were foolish enough to defy us." Atlas said as he began to laugh ominously. I had enough of this I walked back up toward the exit and waited until I heard the jeep. I noticed as the jeep passed me that only one of the pirates was onboard. I waited until he opened the cave entrance and I snuck out as the jeep drove off. I made my way back around the volcano until I saw the group of rocks where I had left Percy and the others. As I reached our hiding place I saw a tired and weary Percy sitting and looking out behind a large boulder. I took off my cap and ran toward him. A look of relief washed over his face when he saw me and I engulfed him in an enormous hug.

"I'm so glad you're back safe." Percy said. It felt so good to hold him, but I was brought out of my reverie as I saw Thalia and the others smirking at us.

"Get a room you two." Thalia quipped. Percy and I broke apart reluctantly.

"Annabeth, what did you find?" Malcolm asked expectantly.

"On the other side of the volcano there is a secret entrance. I snuck aboard a jeep with two pirates they used some type of remote to open the side of a cave that led to two caverns. One had a large building that was some type of base and the other was the cavern that Percy saw that houses a dock for submarines." I said still a little out of breath from my long walk.

"Do you know how many pirates there are?" Clarisse asked.

"I only saw the two, but I doubt there are many more because I over heard the pirates talking to Atlas. They would have mentioned other pirates and they didn't. It looks like most of the pirates were in the fleets headed for New York and Atlantis." I said.

"You saw and heard them talk to Atlas, what did they say?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Chris and the others are being held in the basement of the base. They also mentioned a special guest that was housed on the third floor. They didn't hint at who it was, but they did say that this person would deter attacks along with Chris and the others. Atlas also said that he had the volcano rigged to blow if he needed to as a last resort." I said. I could see the others trying to think who this special guest or prisoner could be, but none of us had a clue.

"What else did Atlas say, I know he said more he's such a blow hard?" Nico asked. I saw Percy smile at the description of our enemy.

"Well he talked at length about Prometheus, it appears that they do have a spy in the underworld who's helping Prometheus. It appears this spy or she as they called them is planning to rescue Prometheus and the volcano houses a secret entrance to the underworld. One of the pirates said that it was guarded by a cyclops." I said. I saw the surprised look on Nico's face.

"Perce, can you make a mist for me, I need to speak to my dad?" Nico asked. Percy formed a mist out of the water vapor in the air and Nico tossed in a gold drachma and then asked to see his father. An image of the library within the palace of Hades in the underworld showed in front of us. Hades was sitting in his chair overlooking a fire place with the souls of the evil being tormented in front of him, he was oblivious to the suffering in front of him as he was reading Dante's Inferno. An appropriate book for the the lord of the underworld I guess.

"Dad, excuse me." Nico said. Hades turned from his book and looked up at the image. Hades eyes burned with recognition as he looked at Nico.

"Nico, what's going on my boy?" Hades asked. He sounded actually concerned for once maybe he is softening up a bit.

"Dad, we are on a mission, Atlas is on Gough Island, I'm here with Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Malcolm and Clarisse. We are trying to free some hostages. Annabeth overheard Atlas state that the volcano on this island has a secret entrance to the underworld." Nico said. I could see Hades interest peak at the news of a secret entrance. "Atlas states that he has a spy in the underworld and this person will try to free Prometheus and they plan to escape through this secret entrance. Do you know anything about this?" I could see the concern on Hades face.

"I didn't know about the secret entrance, but I knew about the spy. I have offered to restore the life to a fallen hero if he catches this spy and stops whatever plans they have." Hades said.

"Which hero?" Nico asked. Hades smiled at this question fiendishly.

"I cannot tell my son, but this hero is uniquely suited to fighting and out smarting a titan even one as brilliant as Prometheus." Hades said. We all looked at Hades in total shock, who could this fallen hero be. "Don't worry about Prometheus or this spy. Kick Atlas's ass for me o.k.?" We all smiled at that statement.

"Uncle you have my word that Atlas will be heading to Tartarus very soon." Percy stated confidently. Hades smiled at Percy.

"Good my nephew, take care Nico and good luck to all of you." Hades said as he swiped his hand through the mist.

"Nico you know all the fallen heroes in Tartarus, who could he be talking about?" Annabeth asked. I could see Nico puzzling over this question by the furrows in his brow.

"My head hurts I can't think anymore." Nico said as he rubbed his eyes. Thalia punched him in the shoulder.

"Who said you could ever think in the first place dead boy." Thalia said.

"You know you're a real comedian today pine cone do you know that." Nico said as he kissed her on the cheek. Thalia started to blush, which sent the rest of us in a fit of laughter. I stopped laughing and went quiet as a thought came to me. but I shook it off.

"What's wrong wise girl?" Percy asked.

"It's nothing, we need to plan our next move." I said. The six of us sat around our make shift camp and planned our rescue attempt.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It looks like for the most part all the missions were successful except for the fourth one, more to come. Hopefully the next chapter will tie up some loose ends so we can concentrate on the adventure on Gough Island. **_


	21. Loose Ends and a Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 21: Loose Ends and a Rescue

_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean_

**Triton's POV**

Everything was dark and I could hear and feel explosions all around me. I was still in a daze from my collision with the sea floor. I suddenly heard a voice in my head and I realized that it was Percy.

_Thank the gods you're alive. Good job protecting Atlantis, we need help, Atlas is on Gough Island. Bring help brother!_

I felt the connection cease before I could respond. I knew I did not have the power to teleport to the island, but I knew two gods that could. I shook off the slight concussion that I was feeling and swam back to the battle. Once I reached the battle area all I could see were pieces of submarines sinking to the sea floor, then I saw them like two lights in the middle of the blackest sea, Thalassa and Pontus. I swam to them and they smiled when they saw that I was all right.

"Percy called to me we need to go to him." I said. I saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Atlantis was hit by a few torpedoes we need to help out there then we can go." Pontus said. I looked toward the city in the distance and I noticed flashing lights and clouds of debris floating over the city in the water.

"We need to hurry I think Percy and the others are in trouble." I said worriedly. Pontus, Thalassa and I swam to the city to help Tyson with the damage sustained by my beloved Atlantis. I hope Percy can hold out until we get there.

_Somewhere not far from New York Harbor_

**Theseus's POV**

I swam back to the New York harbor as I finally approached the location where I left my father I started to see the debris in the water. My time in the water helped me heal fully, but I was still tired. I dove underwater to find my father. I heard a few explosions and so I swam toward them as fast as I could go. I saw one lonely submarine trying to flee from the destruction in front of it suddenly it was hit by a beam of blue energy and disintegrated in front of me. I recognized that beam of energy as my father's trident. I swam toward the source of the blast, I found my father holding his trident in both hands waiting for his next target. He looked determined, angry and a little tired, but other than that he looked like the supreme ruler of the seas. I smiled as I saw him he returned my smile with a look of relief on his face.

"Not bad dad, I couldn't have done better myself." I said jokingly. My father smiled as he laughed in return.

"Good, I'm glad I can still keep up with you youngsters." He said. His smile faded and he looked at me questioningly. "The missile sub?"

"Destroyed, it looks like we won this battle at least." I said. I was about to say something else when I heard a voice in my head. I looked at my father's face and I could tell he was hearing it as well, it was Percy.

_Theseus, dad, Atlantis is safe. I called Triton to come to my location. We are on Gough Island, we need assistance we will most likely need a quick escape. Atlas is here and we found the hostages. Contact Scott and let him know where we are._

The message abruptly cut off my dad and I looked at each other, my father smiled and then he created a mist and Iris messaged for help. The recipient of the message surprised me greatly.

_Almost onboard the TS Empire State VI – Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean_

**Scott's POV**

I awoke suddenly when I hit something hard and metal. My vision cleared and I saw the outline of the ships red keel. I slowly swam back toward the moon pool, I emerged into the pool and two sets of hands grabbed me and pulled me onto the floor of the deck. Gareth and Ben were both staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. I looked down at my black uniform it was tattered and torn in several places I looked like I had been drug under a ship, which in this case was pretty accurate.

"Boss you o.k.?" Ben and Gareth asked at the same time.

"Yes, I feel tired, but the bomb is gone, the ship is safe and so are the students." I said wearily.

"Thanks to you boss." Gareth said. I stood up slowly, I almost fell once, but Ben caught me.

"Still a little shaky, let's take it easy as we go to the bridge." I said calmly. They both smiled at me and nodded. The three of us slowly made our way to the bridge of the ship, the rest of my team stood up when I arrived on the bridge. I walked over and sat in the captain's chair. "Report." I said.

"The students are in their quarters and we are ready to depart." Alex said.

"What about the Navy?" I asked.

"They radioed and said that it would take a day before they could send us help." Alex responded. That's helpful, I thought.

"Radio back that we are out of trouble and their assistance is no longer needed. Tell them we are headed back to port in New York and that we will make a full report there." I ordered.

"Aye, sir." Alex confirmed.

"Set course for New York, full speed ahead, we may need to change course depending on the results of the other missions." I said.

"Aye, sir." Allen said as he ran his hands over the controls and set course back to New York. I felt the ship turn and then accelerate toward our destination. I was still nervous, my son was out there in the clutches of Atlas. My men could see my worried expression and left me alone for the time being. Suddenly a blue light appeared on the bridge we all grabbed our weapons, but when the light dissolved I almost fell out of my seat. I hadn't seen this visitor in a long time.

_Gough Island_

**Percy's POV**

"Here's the plan, we wait by the entrance to the cave and when the jeep leaves we jump the pirates and steal their remote control." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. A pretty easy and straight forward idea, except it could take a while for the pirates to leave the cave again I thought.

"I have one addition to the plan wise girl." I said. I saw the curious look on her face as well as those of the others.

"What addition?" Annabeth asked warily.

"I swim in through the underwater cave, sneak in and open the cave from the inside, just in case the pirates take their sweet time leaving." I added. I saw the others nod in agreement, but I saw suspicion in Annabeth's eyes. I pulled her to the side. "What's wrong?"

"You're doing it again." Annabeth said. What is she talking about? "You're running off by yourself and getting in trouble just to save the rest of us."

"No I'm not, I'm the only one who can breathe underwater, so its up to me, thats it." I said. Annabeth still looked a little wary of the idea, but I saw her visibly give up.

"All right, but don't try to do anything heroic." Annabeth said, I could see the look of warning in her eyes.

"No problem, why would I do something heroic?" I said, I could tell she didn't believe me, for Zeus sake I didn't believe myself either. I watched as Annabeth and the others made their way to the other side of the volcano to wait by the entrance of the submarine base. I walked to the beach and dove below the surface of the ocean. I swam to the cave and entered as I did before. I swam carefully to the platform near the submarine that was still docked there. I climbed up a ladder that extended into the water. My eyes glowed with my night vision and I could see in the dark cave as if the sun was overhead. I saw the tunnel that Annabeth described and I walked up the tunnel to the cavern that contained the large building. As I exited the tunnel I spotted the three story structure and a jeep parked next to it. The door to the building opened and I dove back into the darkness of the tunnel. I turned off my night vision so my glowing eyes wouldn't give me away. I used my enhanced hearing to listen to any conversations. Even in the dim light of the cavern I could see the two pirates, but they weren't alone three people exited the building behind them. I could tell that these three people had their hands tied together in front of them. Then I noticed that the guards had pistols in their hands, they were pointed at the three prisioners. I realized that these three prisoners had to be Chris, Terra and Stephen.

"Our lord wants these three to be sacrificed to the cyclops, take them to the gate." The tall pirate said to the shorter one.

"Where are you going sir." The short pirate asked.

"Our lord wants me to go and help the helicopter pilot get ready for take off. We are leaving as soon as Prometheus arrives. You are to wait with the cyclops until Lord Prometheus escapes the underworld and then escort him to the helicopter." The tall pirate said. The shorter pirate nodded and directed his prisoners to the back wall of the cavern. He touched his hand on a rock protruding from the wall and a opening about eighteen feet tall and twenty feet in width opened in the wall. The pirate ordered his prisoners forward and they walked into the tunnel. The tall pirate boarded the jeep and drove off toward the exit of the base. I knew Annabeth and the others would take care of him and then enter the base, but I knew I was the only hope that Chris and the others had. I ran to the back wall of the cavern, the entrance had already closed so I touched the rock and the opening appeared again. I grabbed the Stygian iron dagger that Nico gave me and I stabbed the dagger into the rock and locked the entrance of the tunnel open. I knew that Annabeth would see this and proceed after me, Atlas could wait until we freed our friends. I concentrated on Triton and I sent a message to him. I then concentrated on my father and Theseus, I sent them a message as well. I knew we would need them before this battle was over. I just hoped that they would arrive in time.

I walked down the tunnel trying to avoid being heard and seen by the pirate. He still had a gun. I extended my armor around my body and my helmet extended over my head. I took out Riptide and readied myself for a fight. I heard Terra scream and then I heard someone else yell before the scream was abruptly cutoff. I ran down the tunnel, the guard was standing in front of the tunnel and blocking his prisoners so they couldn't escape. Before he could react to my presence I hit him in the head so hard that I heard his skull crack and then I threw him straight at the cyclops. He hit the cyclops directly in the back. The cyclops turned around and I was horrified by what I saw. The cyclops was at least fifteen feet tall and in his hand was the lifeless body of a young man, when I say lifelss I mean dead. The young man's head had been bitten off by the cyclops. I saw Terra kneeling over Chris who was lying on the floor unconscious. I knew that Stephen was the young man who had been killed. I screamed and ran for the cyclops.

The creature tried to hit me, but I dodged his blow. I yelled for Terra to pull Chris away from the fight. I took my eyes off the cyclops for just a second and I was hit in the back by the full force of the cyclop's club. I flew across the room and hit hard against the rock wall of the tunnel. I heard several screams from the tunnel and I saw Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and the others charge the cyclops. I saw Annabeth's dagger fly through the air and plunge into the eye of the cyclops. The cyclops screamed so loud that the ceiling of the tunnel started to cave in. A rock hit Malcolm and he fell to the ground unconscious. Annabeth ran to her brother and pulled him over toward the tunnel with Chris and Terra. Clarisse and Thalia were using their spears to distract the cyclops. The cyclops was swinging a large club in his hands wildly. Nico was trying to get behind the beast, but was grazed enough by the club to be thrown toward me, I caught him, but I was knocked roughly into the wall again. Nico sat down beside me with the wind knocked out of him. Even blinded and in agony the cyclops was incredibly powerful. Thalia and Clarisse were forced back toward the tunnel. If the cyclops rushed forward he would trample my friends. I stood up to charge the beast when the cyclops stopped abruptly. The creature stood up straight for a moment and then fell forward barely missing Clarisse and Thalia. The ground shook when the cyclops landed and more rocks fell around the tunnel barely missing my friends. I noticed the celestial bronze sword embedded into the back of the neck of the cyclops. Then the creature faded into golden ashes leaving the sword lying on the ground. We all looked toward the direction the sword had been thrown and we all gasped when we saw who had thrown it.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I received a few statements on the mystery hero, but no one got it right. One hint, he helped defeat a certain titan lord.**_


	22. Return of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 22: Return of a Hero

_**AN: Well when I posted the last chapter no one had guessed the hero, but guess what several people guessed correctly right after I posted, you'll see.**_

_Gough Island_

**Percy's POV**

Leaning against the gate to the underworld and looking like he just battled his way through Tartarus stood Luke Castellan; former friend, former hero, former traitor or reformed hero take your pick. I saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces. Malcolm and Chris were unconscious still. Terra had no clue what was going on. Nico looked like he was going to faint, which I don't know if it was because of the hit from the cyclops or the hero standing in front us. Clariise looked like she was ready to rip the head off a drakon. Thalia's face showed mixed emotions; I saw pain, sadness, happiness and anger all rolled together it was a pretty disturbing sight. Annabeth on the other hand looked surprised, but incredibly happy. I wasn't sure what to make of that. She ran to the gate and picked her knife off the ground on the way. She used her knife to pick the lock to the under world and opened the gate. We were all surprised when Luke fell into Annabeth's arms, he wasn't a ghost, he was alive. He had to be the hero that Hades talked about. That means he must of beat Prometheus and his ally. Everyone else had stayed in the tunnel and didn't make a move to help Annabeth. I walked over and Luke look up at me with a curious look then I remembered I still had my helmet and armor on. I touched my gauntlet, the armor and helmet disappeared. Luke's eyes grew wide with recognition.

"Percy?" Luke asked. I knew I had changed a lot in five years. Annabeth had as well, but you could still recognize the girl from five years ago. I was alot different, same dark hair and green eyes, but I was over six inches taller and no longer the boy that I was before.

"It's me Luke, good to have you back." I said sincerely as I looked at Annabeth. She smiled when I said that. I closed the gate behind him and I heard noises coming from the underworld, Luke turned around and had a worried look on his face. "What's going on?"

"He's coming, I only slowed him enough to get here first. We have to close this tunnel permanently." Luke said.

"Thalia get the Hades over here and help Annabeth." I yelled, my voice snapped Thalia out of her daze. She ran over to us and Luke looked at her with a surprise on his face as well as something else, hope. I saw a faint blush on Thalia's face as she helped Annabeth carry him back to the tunnel. "Everybody get out of here." I yelled snapping everyone else out of their surprise states.

Annabeth turned toward me and gave me a worried look. "What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked. I touched my gauntlet and my helmet and armor reappeared, then I touched the trident symbol and it appeared in my hand. I held he trident in my hand and the power glowed surrounding me and the weapon.

"I'm closing this opening, now go!" I yelled. Annabeth gave me a dirty look, but begrudgingly helped Thalia carry Luke out of the tunnel. I stepped back from the gate and then I saw Prometheus run into view, when he saw me, I saw the fear in his eyes. I held out my trident and fired. The beam of power struck Prometheus directly in the chest sending him flying back into the darkness. "Back to Tartarus, you piece of shit." I stepped back into the tunnel, but before I left I raised the trident again and aimed for the ceiling over the gate to the underworld and fired several quick blasts of my trident. The ceiling of the tunnel collapsed shaking the tunnel. I stepped back further until I was at the opening at the edege of the cavern. I aimed again and concentrated on the trident, the power increased three fold and I fired sending a powerfull blast that completely collapsed the tunnel sending tons of rock down into dark passageway. I stepped out of the tunnel and pulled my dagger from the rock and the entrance to the tunnel closed in front of me. I willed my trident to disappear and I touched my gauntlet, my armor and helmet disappeared as well.

"Percy, you're alive." I heard Terra say. I ran over to her and hugged her. I looked down as she was holding Chris in her lap.

"Is he o.k.?" I asked worriedly. Terra looked up with worry in her eyes.

"He has a concussion and some broken ribs, he needs a doctor." Terra said.

"We'll get him some help." I said.

"What are you and Annabeth doing here. What are you?" Terra asked, but I knew she already suspected.

"I think you know." I said. I saw the realization appear on her face.

"You're demigods." She said not asking, she knew what we were.

"I know that your mom was a daughter of Demeter." I said. I saw a smile stretch across her face. "I know Chris's dad is the son of Thetis." A surprised look crept across her face. She didn't know that. "You didn't know?"

"No, I knew I had to keep my secret, but Chris never told me." Terra said sounding a little angry and sad.

"Don't worry his dad was pretty adamant that he never tell anyone, but Chris doesn't know that his mom was a daughter of Athena." I said. Terra's eyes lit up with that realization.

"He's like me." Terra said. What does she mean by that? Terra must have seen my confused look. "My father was a son of Apollo." I smiled, it looks like another demigod was my friend, so much for thinking that I had regular mortal friends. I smiled inwardly at the coincidence.

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I said. Terra's eyes grew wide when she heard I was a son of one of the big three. "Don't worry I'm not stuck up like some children of the big three" I said loud enough for Nico and Thalia to hear. I smiled fiendishly when they both gave me dirty looks. I left Terra and Chris, I walked over to Luke who was sitting with Annabeth on one side and Thalia on the other.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Luke looked me in the eyes and smiled, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm good, I can feel pain, that means I'm better than good I'm alive." Luke said.

I smiled back at him and said, "Well you look like you went two rounds with Cerberus, but you sound good" Then my smile faded and a look of worry krept across my face as I looked at the large building in the middle of the cavern.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Atlas is still here and he has that special prisoner with him still." I said. I looked around at my friends. "Thals, Clarisse come with me, we need to check out the building Atlas may still be there." I doubted he was still there. Thalia, Clarisse and I ran into the building and checked all three floors. No one was there, then I saw a video monitor on the desk that I had seen Atlas sitting at. I looked at it closely and noticed that it showed a helipad with a helicopter sitting on it. I didn't see Atlas, but I saw the pilot frantically trying to get it fueled up. I looked around and I saw the ocean only a hundred yards from the helipad and then I saw the dirt road leading to it. This has to be part of the road network that Annabeth found, we could follow the road directly to the helipad. The three of us left the building and made our way over to the others. Annabeth looked at us curiously when we arrived. I explained the situation and I saw her trying to think of a plan.

"No time to plan, we need to get to that helicopter and stop Atlas." I said then I closed my eyes and sent another message to my dad and brothers. When I opened my eyes I saw Annabeth and Thalia looking at me worriedly. "I just sent a message to dad and my brothers, they should be on their way soon. They will get here and take everyone back to the research ship."

"What about Atlas?" Annabeth asked. Then she saw the determined look on my face.

"You're not going after him by yourself." I was about to argue when she continued. "Clarisse take care of Malcolm, Terra will stay with Chris, Thalia will stay with Luke, Nico are you o.k. to help?" We both looked at Nico and he kept looking between Luke and Thalia, even wihout the ability to read emotions I could see anger and more importantly jealousy in his eyes. "Nico!" Nico broke out of his mental daze.

"Yes, I'm all right, I can shadow travel us to the helipad as long as I can see it." Nico said.

"Not a problem there is a security screen in the building it shows the helipad." I said.

"Let's go." Annabeth yelled as she ran toward the building with Nico and I hot on her heels. We ran inside and I directed them to the video monitor, on the screen was the helicopter still being prepped for takeoff, but now two people walked into view; one I recognized instantly as Atlas and the other was a young woman with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin, suddenly I froze in place.

"It can't be." I said. Annabeth saw the surprised look on my face and then she looked closely at the image and I think she knew who it was.

Nico looked at both of us like we were crazy. "Are you going to tell me who that girl is?" Nico asked frustratedly.

"Calypso!" Annabeth and I said at the same time. My face turned red from embarrassment, but I knew Annabeth's red face had everything to do with anger.

"Shadow travel us there now, dead boy!" Annabeth yelled. Nico grabbed my shoulder with one hand and Annabeth's with the other, we all ran into the nearest shadow and disappeared. We reappeared a moment later on the beach near the helipad.

"Perseus!" Calypso said when she saw me. Atlas turned around with anger and hatred on his face. I winced at the sound of my full first name. I saw an amused smile on Annabeth's face, Nico on the other hand was frozen in place with the site of the titan before us. Atlas grabbed his daughter and held her tightly in front of him, I knew the bastard would kill her, he had already killed Zoe and she was his daughter as well.

"Atlas you bastard let her go." I yelled. Atlas smiled and then threw Calypso across the beach where she hit hard against the wet sand.

"Well, I guess I will have to hold you three off until my brother arrives." Atlas said. I smiled at his statement.

"We might be waiting a while since I threw him back into Tartarus and closed the entrance." I said confidently.

"Jackson, you dirty bastard child of that arrogant sea god." Atlas said, I knew he was trying to goad me into a fight, it didn't work.

"Give up, my father and brothers are on their way. You have lost accept defeat and your entrance into Tartarus will be less painful or would you rather have us take you back so you can hold up the sky again?" I said with hatred in my voice. Atlas glared at me angrily and then he pulled out a remote control and I knew exactly what that was. I could tell by the look on Annabeth's face that she knew as well.

"My remote detonator here tellls me that you will let me go or I will blow the volcano." Atlas said fiendishly. I knew he would do it too.

"We won't let you go and you might not die in the explosion, but my father and brothers will be here to pick up your pieces and send you to eternal punishment." I said angrily.

"So we are at a stalemate then Jackson." Atlas said through an evil smile. I concentrated and thought quickly I looked around at my surroundings and I knew I might have a chance to win. Annabeth would probably hate me after this, but it was the only way to keep Atlas from blowing up the island. I could feel that my father and brothers were still far away. I had no other choice.

"I have a proposition for you Atlas." I said. Annabeth stood close to me and whispered in my ear, "What are you doing?"

I looked at her and sighed, "Saving everyone's asses." I whispered.

I looked back toward Atlas. "I will fight you one on one with no weapons. If you win my friends and family will let you leave in the helicopter with your pilot. If I win you will be sent to Tartarus with your brother. First you will have to throw away the detonator." I said. I could see Atlas working over this proposal in his mind, he never was the smartest titan.

"How do I know your friends will keep their side of the bargain?" Atlas asked.

"They will swear on the Styx, you and I will as well." I said in return. Atlas nodded. Annabeth and Nico walked close to me and whispered together at the same time, "We will not swear on the Styx this idea is stupid." I glared at both of them until they flinched, I was surprised that Annabeth flinched.

"Do either of you have a better idea to keep him from blowing up the volcano?" I asked bitterly. Nico shook his head and I could see Annabeth struggling in her mind to find another way. After a minute or two she looked into my eyes hopelessly, then she shook her head as well. I directed all of us to swear on the Styx that if I lost they would let Atlas go, then Atlas swore on the Styx that if he lost he would go to Tartarus willingly. Atlas and I walked down to the beach.

"No weapons remember." I said.

"No use of the water in your opponents body." Atlas countered. How did he know about that? I nodded in acceptance. This would be one Hades of a fight, but on this day and in this location I knew I could win, I think.

_**AN: I know Luke coming back is cliche, but it does open up some room for drama and Calypso opens up even more, [Insert Evil Laugh here] I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned.**_


	23. I Fight a Titan

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 23: I Fight a Titan

_Gough Island_

**Percy's POV**

I saw Nico walk over and help Calypso to her feet, they slowly walked over and joined Annabeth. Annabeth look at her warily before she turned her gaze back to the stand off between Atlas and me. I closed my eyes for a second and willed my skin, bones and muscles to strengthen to their full deep water levels. I opened my eyes and saw Atlas glaring at me.

"Are you going to fight or fall asleep Jackson?" Atlas quipped.

"Fight!" I yelled. I charged at him, but it was only a fade he tried to punch me, but I ducked under his arm and elbowed him in the ribs hard. My elbow actually stung from the collision, hitting Atlas was like hitting a brick wall. I did see Atlas wince in pain and look at me with a shocked expression on his face. This match was pretty even, except I knew that the larger titan was stronger than me, but I was strong enough to make an impact on him. I just needed to be quicker, which was pretty easy for me.

Atlas charged me this time at his full speed he tried to grab me in a bear hug, but I slipped behind him and kicked him in the back as hard as I could sending him flying on to the hard wet sand below our feet. He landed with a loud 'thud', but he stood up quickly brushing the sand off his clothes. I could see the anger in his eyes. He turned and charged again, but I missinterpreted his strategy, he stopped abruptly and before I could figure out what was going on Atlas threw something in my face, it was sand. The sand went into both of my eyes and it stung like Tartarus. Before I could react Atlas punch me in the stomach sending me flying back ten feet, I hit the wet sand hard. Nothing was broken or busted, but the wind was knocked out of me and of course I couldn't see. I remembered my training and how I could fight in the darkness of the sea I would have to use that training now. I focused my sixth sense, my hearing, smell and touch. I concentrated on any movement and waited for Atlas to press his attack. I felt the air move and I heard Atlas breathing heavy as he charged me, I stepped to the side just in time I raised my left leg and caught Atlas's ankle. I flipped him in the air as his momentum kept him from reacting to my movements. I heard Atlas hit the ground hard and I knew by the sound of him panting that the wind had been knocked out of him too.

Suddenly I heard the sound of the helicopter startup and the noise was so loud I couldn't hear Atlas before I knew what happened I was engulfed in a vice like grip. Atlas had used the distraction of the helicopter noise to sneak up on me and put me in a bear hug. Even with my enhanced strength, the pressure that he exerted was incredible. My ribs started to ache and I was finding it hard to breathe. I racked my brain trying to come up with a strategy, but I couldn't use the power of the water in his body as I agreed not to. Suddenly a thought or inspiration came to mind. I wasn't sure if it was desperation on my part, but suddenly I wondered what would happen if I did the opposite of the technique I learned to make my muscles, skin and bones harder? What if I made myself less strong? What if I made myself intangible? Could I do that? I closed my eyes and blocked out everything. I blocked out the sound of the helicopter, my breathing, Atlas's breathing, the sounds of my friends worried voices, the only sound I held onto was the sound of the ocean. I blocked out all of my feelings; the vice like grip of Atlas, my bones breaking, my lungs pleading for air, my eyes burning from the sand. I willed myself to be intangible, I willed myself to flow to be like the water. Suddenly, I felt no pressure, I felt free and most importantly I felt incredibly powerful.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I gasped when Atlas pulled Percy into a bear hug, I knew the fight was over. Atlas was too strong he would crush Percy to pulp even with Percy's deep sea strength. Then I noticed Percy relax and close his eyes. Nico and I yelled his name, but there was no reaction. I began to cry as I knew I was watching the death of the man I loved in front of me. Then something amazing happened. Percy's body began to change shape and color, in an instant Percy turned into water and flowed out of Atlas's grasp. Atlas had a surprised look on his face as we watched the water flow into the sea and disappear. Atlas turned to Nico and I, he grinned madly.

"I win!" Atlas said. Then a noise from the water caught our attention we all turned to the crashing ocean waves and standing somehow before us was a being made of pure water. He looked like a man, but his features were obscured at first I thought it might be Poseidon, but then I realized that this being was different. The creature walked onto the beach and proceeded to walk toward Atlas. I saw for the first time a look of pure fear and dread. Atlas tried to hit the creature, but his hand passed through the water creatures body with no sign of damage. Then the water creature began to solidify, but not into a person, but the creature first turned to solid ice and then the ice turned into crystal. Atlas punched the creature and I heard the sickening sound of bones breaking in Atlas's hand. He clutched his hand in pain and screamed. The crystalline creature walked towards him and then the creature raised his arm and large crystallized claws appeared. He drove his right arm with the claws directly into the abdomen of Atlas, golden blood flowed freely on the sand and Atlas again screamed, but to no avail as his diaphram had been eviscerated by the creature's claws. The creature turned and then punched Atlas in the face at full speed and power. I heard Atlas's jaw snap under the power of the blow. Atlas fell backward onto the sand unconscious. Nico, Calypso and I all stood there stunned looking at this crystalline creature.

One blue light and one gold light appeared between us and the creature, when the lights faded standing before us were Poseidon and Theseus. They smiled when they saw us and then they saw Atlas on the ground, but their smiles disappeared when they saw the creature standing before us. Poseidon walked toward the creature and I was scared for him for a moment. Then Poseidon placed a hand on each of the creatures crystalline shoulders. A blue light engulfed both the creature and Poseidon. The light became so bright that we all had to turn away or our eyes would have been burned out of their sockets. When the light finally faded I saw Posedon and I could tell he was holding someone in his arms, when he turned toward us I realized that he was holding Percy. Percy was the creature, the being of pure water that turned into the crystalline creature that defeated Atlas. We were all speachless including Theseus. I ran to Poseidon and helped him place Percy on the ground.

Percy slowly opened his eyes, a look of complete bewilderment was on his face. "What happened?" Percy said. I started to laugh and then Percy stared into my eyes and I stopped. "What's so funny wise girl?" I reached down and hugged him. I looked at Poseidon, his face was a mix of relief, happiness and pride.

'Son you did it, you beat Atlas. More importantly you learned the last and greatest power of our heritage. You learned that you can transform into water and subsequently into all its phases." Poseidon said. I was speachless, Percy can turn into water and then he can turn into ice or water vapor. Percy just looked at his father stunned. "No child of mine has ever learned this power."

"I don't remember how I did that." Percy said with concern in his voice. Poseidon just smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Therseus walked over and knelt down next to Percy.

"Great job little brother as usual." Theseus said. Percy smiled back at him, but I could tell he was really tired from the battle. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Nico standing over the unconscious form of Atlas. Poseidon stood up and then created a mist in the air, he threw a drachma into the mist and asked the goddess to speak with Hades. The image cleared and Hades face was clearly visible. He had to be in Tartarus because we could all here the screams of agony in the background.

"Drag his sorry butt in here." Hades said, with that statement Cerberus dragged in a large man and I instantly recognized him as Prometheus. Poseidon cleared his throat and Hades looked into the IM. "Brother, how goes the battle?"

"We have won and Percy has defeated Atlas, he awaits his punishment in Tartarus." Poseidon said. Hades smiled fiendishly at this revelation.

"Good, I look forward to establishing his eternal torment personally." Hades said ominously. Suddenly we heard Prometheus yell in the background.

"You may have defeated my brother and I, but our true goal has been fulfilled." Prometheus yelled.

"What in the name of Zeus are you talking about titan?" Hades yelled.

"Ask you're brother to look at the helicopter that just took off." Prometheus said. We all turned around and the helicopter hovered over the beach we all looked into the windshield of the craft and saw the pilot and five others. I never saw those people before, then I recgonized three of them. Three of them were the evil sisters that worked for Hades or at least we thought they had. They were the Furies. The other two people I did not recognize. I heard Poseidon gasp in recognition.

"It can't be." Poseidon said. Hades looked frantically into the IM.

"Brother, what is it?" Hades asked impatiently.

"It's Iapetus and Crius." Poseidon said. Those are the last two brothers of Kronos that are still alive. They were trapped in Tartarus. Hades closed his eyes and I knew he was concentrating on all of the souls trapped in Tartarus. When he opened his eyes we all could see the fire in his eyes that reflected his anger and surprise. The helicopter flew off and suddenly a lightning bolt hit the helicopter, but a forcefield of some type protected it. The helicopter flew away at incredible speed and then disappeared into a golden light.

"You see all of these plots, sub plots and battles were all diversions from our true goal. We wanted the last two brothers of Kronos to be free so they can plan our next war against Olympus. Our plan worked well if not perfectly. You and your families have one the battles, but you will lose the war." Prometheus yelled and then laughed insanely.

"Take this bastard from my sight." Hades yelled. Cerberus grabbed Prometheus around the throat and dragged him deeper into Tartarus followed by an army of the dead.

"We have been played from the beginning. This was a plan worthy of Athena herself." Poseidon said.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I underestimated these titans and I also trusted those blasted Harpies too much. Luke had discovered Alecto's treachery, but I never would have guessed that all three sisters would betray me. Bring everyone home brother and then we need a special meeting of the council, Iapetus and Crius cannot be underestimated." Hades said as he swiped his hand through the mist. Poseidon looked at all of us with a grave look on his face.

"All of this was ploy to free two titans?" Theseus said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so son, we have to get everyone onboard the research ship it should be here soon." Poseidon said as he helped Theseus and I move Percy to his feet. All I could think about was the future and possible repercussions of this event.

_**AN: Looks like this entire set of events by Atlas and Prometheus were orchestrated to free Iapetus (their father) and Crius (their uncle). Looks like a good setup for a future story, I wonder!**_


	24. Victory is Short Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 24: Victory is Short Lived

_Gough Island_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Nico, take that scum to your father." Poseidon said as he pointed toward the unconscious titan. Nico nodded and grabbed Atlas. "When you come back we will be on the research ship, don't forget."

"I won't." Nico said as he and Atlas disappeared into the nearest shadow. Calypso walked over to where I stood with Percy, Poseidon and Theseus.

"Calypso, it has been a long time." Poseidon said. His face did not show any emotion. Calypso bowed before the god of the sea.

"It has my lord. What will happen to me?" Calypso asked. I had a few ideas, but if I said them I knew that Theseus would most likely have my mom give me a good talking to, so I held my tongue.

Poseidon seemed to think about that question for a moment. "Well, we did free you from your prison after the war. How did you come to be in your father's company?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"My father found my island somehow and kidnapped me. I did not want to go with him. He thought he could use me as a hostage if need be. He thought Percy's loyalty could be used to his advantage." Calypso said. I have to admit Atlas was right about that, but in the end it didn't help him. He thought he could beat Percy, but he was surprised, well I guess we all were.

"Calypso, you can come to Camp Half Blood until you figure out what you're going to do." Theseus said. Theseus saw my shocked look and he smiled a crooked smile at me. Another thing he and Percy share in common, damn those twin sons of Poseidon.

"Who are you?" Calypso said. That's right she probably never met Theseus, he was one hero who was never lost on her island. Lucky for her or my mom would have killed her for sure.

"I'm Theseus, god of heroes, son of Poseidon and twin brother of Percy here." Theseus said as he pointed to the half asleep Percy that was held up between Poseidon and I. Calypso just stared at Theseus in awe and then I saw her recognize their similarities. Theseus held back a chuckle at the sight.

"The Theseus?" Calypso asked with a shocked look on her face.

Theseus smiled at her. "The one and only just ask my wife." Theseus said as he smiled looking toward a golden light that suddenly appeared behind us and dissolved into the goddess of wisdom herself. Calypso's eyes grew wide when she saw my mom.

"Lady Athena." Calypso said as she bowed politely. My mom smiled in return.

"Calypso it has been a long time." Athena said as she gave a questioning look at Theseus, Poseidon and I. She looked at Percy and suddenly a look of concern formed on her face. "Is Percy all right."

"He's just a little tired from kicking Atlas's ass." I said proudly. Athena eyes almost popped out of her head and then she smiled wildly.

"We all need to get back to the research ship. Is everyone over there?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, Thalassa, Pontus and Triton helped the others to the ship. Where's Nico?" Athena asked.

"He's taking Atlas to Tartarus." Poseidon said. Athena smiled at that revelation, but she saw the concerned look on everyone's faces.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked. Theseus just looked at her with a grim look on his face.

"I'll tell you once we arrive on the ship my love. Can you transport Calypso there? I'll help dad with Annabeth and Percy." Theseus said expectantly.

"Yes, I can." Athena held onto Calypso's shoulder and disappeared into a golden light. Theseus walked over and put his arm around my shoulder and we all disappeared into a gold and blue light. A moment later we appeared in the infirmary of the research ship. The sight before me was surprising. There were four beds in the room from left to right opposite the port hole window. Light was streaming in brightly and helped to illuminate the room. The walls were a dull off-white color and the floor was composed of a shiny black tile. Fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling and gave the room the look of a hospital. In the bed on the left was Luke, he was being cared for by Hermes and Thalia. I wonder when Hermes got here? The next bed over I saw Malcolm lying in the bed with a bandage around his head. He smiled at me when he saw me. My mom walked over to him and sat down beside him. In the third bed layed Chris, his father sat in the chair next to him and Terra sat in the other one. A older women with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes that Chris and Scott shared stood between them. I had no idea who she was, but she radiated power and authority. I looked at Poseidon and Theseus and they both smiled when they saw her.

"Who is she?" I whispered to both Theseus and Poseidon. They both smiled at my question.

"That's Thetis, leader of the Nereids, mother of Achilles and grandmother of your friend Chris." Poseidon said. My eyes grew wide with surprise. Thetis rarely left the sea, this was a unique occurrence. Poseidon, Theseus and I carried the now sleeping Percy to the fourth bed. We laid him down and covered him. I felt the presence of three people walk over to us. I turned around to see the concerned faces of Triton, Thalassa and Pontus.

"How is he?" Triton asked anxiously. I looked at him and smiled.

"He'll be fine, he's just tired. He had a tough battle with Atlas." I said. I saw the surprised looks on each of their faces.

"He fought a titan?" Pontus asked in disbelief. Thalassa smiled at the surprised look on her husband's face. I smiled in return.

"He did more than fight him, he defeated him. Nico the son of Hades is taking his sorry butt to Tartarus as we speak." I said. All three looked surprised and proud all at the same time, it was hard for me to hold in a small laugh.

"Pontus, Thalassa thank you for helping Triton and saving Atlantis." Poseidon sad. Thalassa and Pontus smiled in return.

"It was our pleasure nephew, we will always come to your aid our lord. You have done much for us and we will always stand ready to support you and your family." Thalassa said as her husband nodded in agreement.

Poseidon smiled placing a hand on Thalassa's shoulder and the other on Pontus's shoulder. "Both of you are family don't forget that." Poseidon said. I smiled at his statement.

"We won't, we need to go back to our realm. Goodbye to all of you." Pontus said as he and Thalassa held hands and disappeared into a blue mist.

"Annabeth excuse us I need to borrow Theseus." Poseidon said as he pulled Theseus and Triton with him toward my mother. Once they were near Athena she stood, kissed Malcolm on the forehead and walked out of the infirmary with Poseidon and Percy's brothers. I knew they were going to talk about Iapetus and Crius. Nico appeared out of the shadows a few moments later. I saw him look at Thalia sitting beside Luke and Hermes. I saw flames appear in his eyes then he lowered his head in defeat. He walked dejectedly over to where I sat next to Percy and joined me. I thought about talking to him about Thalia, but I though better of it, maybe Percy should do that I thought.

"Is Atlas with your father?" I asked. Nico looked up at me and gave me a faked smile.

"Yes, dad was pretty happy to see him, put it this way he's been trying to think of some innovative punishments for him. I heard Prometheus screaming in the background, so it appears that he's doing a pretty good job." Nico said. He talked about eternal punishment like you had a bad dog that you would hit on the nose with a newspaper. Sons of Hades are weird, considering some of the previous children of Hades, Nico was a very good kid in fact. "How's Perce?"

"He'll be fine, he's just exhausted." I said.

"I imagine so I can't believe what he did and Poseidon saying he's the first of his children to do it is pretty cool." Nico said. I smiled at his little brother like awe of Percy. Percy and Nico had a strange relationship, but I knew they would gladly do anything to help the other. "If you'll excuse me I want to talk to Scott." I smiled as I watched Nico walk over to the next bed, he introduced himself and begin to speak with Scott. I saw Clarisse walk in with her older brother Alex, they made their way over to Percy and I.

"How's Prissy?" Clarisse asked sarcastically.

"He'll be fine just tired from whipping titan butt." I said sarcastically in return. Clarisse just laughed and shook her head. Then Alex and her walked out of the infirmary together talking about fighting style and weapons. What else would children of Ares talk about I thought? Nothing I guess. Percy was sleeping peacefully so I walked over to Malcolm, he was just lying in bed looking bored.

"Hey Mal, how do you feel?" I asked. Malcolm looked at me and smiled.

"Annie, thank the gods I'm so damn bored." Malcolm said, I just laughed at his statement. "Do you have a game or something to do here?" I looked around and saw a medical text book sitting on a table. I knew that Malcolm wanted to be a medical researcher so I handed him the book. He accepted it happily and began to read excitedly. Now I know how Percy feels when he sees me reading a architecture book I thought. I left Malcolm to his book and walked over to join the group surrounding Luke. I sat down next to Thalia. She was watching Hermes and Luke talk. I imagine it was a pretty interesting conversation. Luke and Hermes stopped talking when they saw me sit down. Luke smiled at me.

"How's Percy?" Luke asked with a smirk on his face.

"He's sleeping." I said as I smiled back. Thalia looked at me and cleared her throat.

"We're wondering about the whole fight with Atlas thing." Thalia said sarcastically. I saw Hermes smile at that comment. I went into the whole story of the fight and when I finished none of them were smiling they all craned their necks to look at Percy sleeping peacefully. Their eyes grew wide so I looked over to Percy and sitting next to him was Calypso, she was holding his hand with a worried look on her face. My face turned red and I felt like I wanted to hit something. I guess Thalia saw my expression.

"Annie, you all right?" Thalia asked knowingly. I looked away from Percy.

"I'm fine." I said a little too harshly.

I composed myself after a moment and then I went into the rest of the story and told them about Crius and Iapetus. When I finished, Hermes looked pale, he excused himself and walked out of the infirmary. I knew he was going to look for mom and the others.

"So I hear from Thals that you're going to Columbia studying architecture." Luke said trying to change the subject from Percy and the escaped titans.

"Yes, I just finished my second year." I said. I saw Luke look down to his blankets.

"I missed so much, five years." Luke said sadly.

"Hey, just think you're no longer seven years older than me, now you're only two. I'm sure your dad will help you get settled. Chiron will help as well." I said.

"I heard that Mr. D is no longer in charge of camp." Luke said. I knew that Thalia and Hermes told him.

"I guess you haven't met Theseus yet?" I asked. He smiled at me and laughed.

"No, but my dad and Thals have been regaling me with stories about him and the last five years as well as a certain twin brother of his." Luke said with a smile.

I laughed at that, it felt good to laugh like that. "I bet they have." I said. "Did Thalia tell you anything else?" I asked as I glared at Thalia. Her eyes widened, she knew that I meant her and Nico.

"No, is there something else?" Luke asked curiously.

"I think Thalia should tell you." I said as I leaned forward and kissed Luke on the cheek. I felt Thalia's glare as I stood up and walked out of the infirmary, I was smiling to myself. Then I looked over at Percy before I stepped out of the infirmary and I saw Calypso still there holding Percy's hand. I clinched my fists and walked out of the infirmary, my happy mood suddenly gone.

_**AN: Some people are concerned that I'm trying to breakup the couples. I just think that a little drama can be healthy. There is much more to this story, but just to let my reviewers know there will be a sequel. Thank you for all the great reviews.**_


	25. Voyage Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 25: Voyage Home

_Gough Island_

**Percy's POV**

_Six hours after the battle with Atlas_

I was beginning to wake up, I felt someone holding my hand.

"Annabeth, Annabeth" I said. The person abruptly dropped my hand, so I opened my eyes and sitting next to my bed was Calypso looking as beautiful as ever, but I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Brave one, you're awake now." Calypso said. I looked at her for a minute and then I decided to speak.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

"You're on the research ship in the infirmary." Calypso said. I looked around the room and I saw a few people that I recognized. Chris was in the bed next to me and I could tell that Terra was sitting next to him. I saw Malcolm sitting up in the bed next to Chris with Athena sitting next to him. On the last bed I saw Luke sitting there talking to Thalia, he looked upset, I had know idea what was going on there. I didn't see Annabeth anywhere.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked. Calypso lowered her head and I saw a lone tear roll down her cheek.

"You love her don't you?" Calypso asked sadly. I had to tell her, she deserved to know.

"Yes, I love her with all my being. I'm sorry Calypso, I will always be grateful to you for saving me and for being my friend. Annabeth is my soul mate and I would never do anything to hurt her, I hope you can understand." I said sincerely.

Calypso looked at me and smiled tenderly. "You truly have grown up brave one, I see that you finally realized your love for her. She is a lucky young women to have a man such as you." Calypso said. She knew all this time.

"You knew that I loved someone else?" I asked in disbelief. Calypso smiled at me.

"It was part of my punishment. I would fall in love with someone who was already taken not just someone who had to leave. I always knew that you loved someone else, you didn't leave me to fulfill the prophecy you left to be with her. That is the truth." Calypso said. I was shocked I never knew that was the reason but it did make sense now. Back then I was so mixed up inside, but now that I'm older I look back on that time and its all so clear. I heard someone clear their voice and we both looked up to see my brother Triton standing in front of us.

"Tri, it is so good to see you." I said with a smile.

"If I'm interrupting something I can come back later." Triton said as he looked directly at Calypso, I think I saw a little red on his face, which is weird since he has a slight blue skin color, but certainly much lighter than a merman.

"This is Calypso, she's a friend." I said with a smile. "Calypso this is my brother Triton, prince and heir to the throne of Atlantis." I said, that made Triton blush more, which of course is what I was trying to cause. Calypso lifted her hand toward my brother and he took it gently and kissed the back of her hand.

"A pleasure my lady." Triton said smoothly. Calypso blushed toward my brother. I smiled happily at them.

"An honor my lord." Calypso said. The two of them began to talk quietly to each other completely oblivious to me. I looked over to Malcolm's bed and I saw Athena looking at me curiously with a broad smile on her face. I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders, but before Triton or Calypso could notice I turned the shrug into a stretch and I added a yawn for good measure.

"I'm still tired, is it ok if I talk to both of you later?" I asked. Calypso and Triton both nodded and walked out of the infirmary together side by side. The next thing I knew Athena was sitting next to me and smiling.

"You look better." Athena said. I smiled back at her.

"I feel a lot better, I guess my dad and Theseus told you what happened." I said.

"Annabeth helped fill me in as well. A pretty impressive new ability." Athena said.

"I wish I could remember how I did it." I said.

"It's ok you will figure it out and I'm sure your father will help." Athena said. She studied my face for a moment and I felt a little awkard.

"You want to see Annabeth don't you." Athena said. I started to blush furiously.

"It's that obvious, huh?" I asked.

"Pretty much, I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation with Calypso." Athena said.

"Were you worried that I would do something stupid?" I asked. Athena started to laugh.

"Actually no, I was more worried about Annabeth, I could tell she was jealous." Athena said.

"I know, but I'm glad I spoke to Calypso it puts all of those past events into perspective now. Even back on the island prior to the end of the war I was in love with Annabeth. Now that I look back on those times its so obvious, but I was so consumed with my own problems and worries I never saw it until it was almost too late." I said. Athena held my hand in hers and squeezed.

"I know you love my daughter as much as Theseus loves me and I couldn't be happier for her. You do your father and brother proud Percy. You are the greatest demigod to ever live, but do you act like Herakles or Achilles, no you are the most humble person I know, the most caring and loyal. I know you get tired of hearing this, but you are much like your brother, but in some ways you are even better. I think thats why your father and brother love you as much as they do. They see you as a better version of themselves. Now don't ever tell them I told you that or you'll get it." Athena said with fake warning in her voice.

"I understand." I said as I began to laugh. Athena looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny?" Athena asked.

"If you would have told me five years ago that you would tell me what you just did I would have called you a liar. Back then you were ready to vaporize me for even talking to Annabeth, now look at us. Talking to each other as if your my older sister or something." I said sincerely. Athena jus smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"You can always consider me like your older sister, got it." Athena said.

"I will." I said as she released me from the hug, we heard a slight cough and turned around to see a red faced Annabeth staring at us.

"Why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Annabeth asked with embarassment in her voice.

Athena smiled at her and stood up to give her a hug. "Well, I am his sister-in-law aren't I?" Athena asked sarcastically. I saw Annabeth smile at me. I smiled in return with a slight redness to my face as I could feel my cheeks warm. Athena and Annabeth broke apart, Athena said her goodbyes and walked out of the infirmary. Annabeth sat down next to me. We were both quiet for a few minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're not mad at me because of Calypso are you?" I asked hoping for the best.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked trying to sound like she didn't know why she would be angry.

"Well your mom seemed to think that you were jealous or something." I said matter-of-factly. I saw Annabeth's face turn red.

"Well I saw Calypso holding your hand and it did make me mad." Annabeth said. I was a little shocked that she would admit it so easily, I wonder if Athena had spoken with her earlier.

"Well your mom overheard my conversation with Calypso, so if you need to double check what I'm about to tell you feel free." I said.

Annabeth just stared at me. "I know you wouldn't lie to me, what did you two talk about?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"We talked about my time on her island and she told me the real reason I left, not the one that I had convinced myself of. She said I left because I loved you and that I was too confused inside to see it. When she told me that everything that happened back in those days came back to me and made perfect sense now. I did leave her island to be with you not to fulfill the prophecy. It might sound selfish, but it was killing me inside not being able to see you, but I just convinced myself that I left for my friends and family." I said, when I finished I saw tears in Annabeth's eyes and then she jumped into my arms and gave me a hug tha almost broke my ribs. "Annabeth, my ribs." Annabeth let go of me quickly and her face was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She said defensively. I grabbed her hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on since I've been out of it for hours?" I asked sarcastically. Annabeth smiled and scooted her chair closer to my bed. She told me about Crius and Iapetus, that made me feel sick to my stomach. She told me that all the students except Chris, Terra and I were under a spell of the mist which would keep them asleep for a day until we could get closer to New York. By then everyone would be off the ship except for the Seals and the students. "So we only have about eighteen hours left until you and the others have to leave?" Annabeth's smile faded away and she nodded. "Then we better make the most of it, I sat up in the bed. Annabeth scooted her chair back from the bed as I pulled my legs over the edge of the bed in order to try to stand up. My legs felt sluggish, but once my feet were on the floor I felt better. Annabeth stood up and by then I saw Thalia walk over, she looked like she had been crying. She gave Annabeth and I a look that said don't ask so we left it alone for now. I slowly stood up and my legs held firm, I let out a sigh of relief, but I already felt tired. I looked around and saw what I was looking for. "Thals can you hand me that pitcher of water on the night stand?" Thalia grabbed the pitcher and handed it to me. I motioned for both of them to stand back. I poured the pitcher over my head. Annabeth and Thalia both started to laugh, then I absorbed the water into my skin, even the water in my clothes was absorbed. I felt my strength increase two fold and I began to walk slowly, but confidently. I walked that way for a few minutes until I was confident I was ok. "How about a walk on deck?" Annabeth and Thalia both smiled at me. The three of us walked out of the door, but I couldn't help notice Luke's look of disappointment as we passed him. Thalia just ignored him, but I knew that Annabeth saw it too.

_**Some drama resolved, I wonder why Thalia was crying and why does Luke look so disappointed?**_


	26. Sad Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 26: Sad Homecoming

_Somewhere in the western Atlantic Ocean_

**Percy's POV**

_Twenty-three hours after the battle with Atlas_

There was only an hour left before the other students would wake up. Chris had finally regained consciousness about two hours ago, but he had to stay in the infirmary. Chris, Terra, Scott, Thetis, Athena and Theseus had stayed in the infirmary talking for over an hour before they finally let others inside. Malcolm had already been released about six hours ago and was staying in an empty crew quarters next to the quarters that I shared with Chris. Nico stayed with Malcolm. Luke had been released at around the same time as Malcolm and was staying with me. It would have been a very bad idea for him to stay with Nico or Malcolm. There were a lot of demigods who held a grudge against Luke, I felt sorry for him actually. Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse shared an empty crew quarters down the corridor from us. I'm sure that was fun, not. I was in my room changing into my work uniform. I knew there would be a lot of work for the students to do without a crew and teachers onboard. The closer we got to New York the worse I felt. All of our teachers and crew had been killed as well as a few students including Stephen. I felt partially responsible for these deaths as I should have done more or acted differently. I think I could have saved more lives.

"Percy are you ok?" Luke yelled. I awoke from my thoughts.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I said. Luke looked at me concerned, which was weird I don't remember Luke ever looking concerned for me before, probably because he was always trying to kill me.

"You were lost in thought actually. I tried talking to you three times already" Luke said. I wasn't sure I could talk to him about this stuff, but Annabeth always said that the old Luke was a good listener.

"The closer we get to port the worse I feel about all the deaths that took place onboard. I feel that I'm partially responsible, I should have done more." I said sadly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you did what you thought was best and in the end you came through when you needed to." Luke said sincerely. I guess Annabeth is right he is a good listener. "Answer me one think though, why are you so nice to me?" I knew he was going to ask that question eventually, I started to laugh. "Why is that funny?" Luke sounded hurt.

"It's not funny I just knew you were going to ask me that question sooner or later." I said. Luke smiled and seemed to understand. "If Annabeth and Thalia can forgive you then I can as well. Besides, I've seen what the titan lord can do to people and I've seen the dark side of my psyche, I know how easy it can be to be tempted." Luke looked at me strangely for a moment and then walked over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy you're a really good guy you know that?" Luke asked.

"That's what people tell me, I never really believed them though and maybe I still don't. I try to be a good person, it's easier now than it was before." I said. Luke looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Luke said curiously. I really didn't want to go into that at the moment.

"Ask Annabeth when you all get back to camp, I should really get outside so I can say goodbye to everyone. By the way I really think you need to resolve your issue with Thalia I can tell its hurting her and you. See ya around." I said as I walked off, Luke had a stunned look on his face, I really loved the ability to read people. I walked down the corridor toward the room that Clarisse, Annabeth and Thalia shared. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and standing in front of me was Annabeth in a school uniform, she looked incredible.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face. I guess I had been staring at her for longer than I thought

"You you look look." I stuttered. Annabeth was laughing now.

"Seaweed brain isn't gone after all." Annabeth said mockingly.

"Funny wise girl, you just surprised me that's all. You look incredible in the uniform." I said calmly finally able to speak clearly.

"You think so, Terra found this for me in a storage room, she said that it was an extra one." Annabeth stated. She looked incredible in that uniform, too good in fact.

"May I escort you on deck?" I asked. Annabeth and I walked out onto the deck both in school uniforms. Everyone else was waiting on the deck already, the other students would wake up in about twenty minutes. Waiting on deck for us were Thalia, Clarisse, Luke, Malcolm, Nico, Theseus, Athena and Poseidon.

"Well it looks like everyone is here now." Poseidon said as he saw Annabeth and I walk up on deck. I said my goodbyes to everyone and then I pulled Annabeth to the side.

"I'll be back at school in a day, but I'll miss you terribly." I said. Annabeth just put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." Annabeth said seductively. I froze, I never heard her talk that way before. "Are you ok, seaweed brain?" I cleared my mind and smiled at her.

"I will be in about a day." I said as I kissed her this time making her weak in the knees.

"You know sometimes I hate the fact that you can make me feel this way." Annabeth said. I smiled devilishly when she said that. I walked her back to the others and we separated as she stood next to Athena and Theseus. I waved goodbye to everyone as they disappeared. Now the real fun starts, we had a cover story figured out and it helped that there were five Navy Seals to participate. I walked down to the infirmary, I hadn't talked to Chris alone since the rescue. I walked in and immediately Chris perked up in his bed.

"Perce, I'm glad you finally came down to see me." Chris said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about that, but I know you had quite a few visitors and a lot to think about." I said. Chris smiled at that and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah, I know, I find out that my mom was a demigod too. I find out that my girlfriends mom and dad were demigods. I meet my godly grandmothers. I find out that my two best friends are both demigods and that my best friend is the son of Poseidon and prince of Atlantis. You know its just been a regular two days." Chris said sarcastically.

"Well you're in a good mood." I said jokingly. Chris just glared at me and then he started to laugh and I couldn't help laughing as well.

"I'm really glad you're ok Perce, you had Terra and I worried." Chris said.

"Well they almost killed me, but I have some great friends who saved my butt as usual." I said. Chris smiled at that.

"I met them, they seem like really cool people." Chris said.

"They are, I hope you get to know them a little better." I said.

"Well my dad is letting me come to camp and Terra's grandfather is letting her come as well. So we're going to see a lot of you and your friends this summer." Chris said.

"That's great, so do you know where you're going to stay in camp?" I asked.

"Well, Theseus said that they were going to build a cabin for Thetis, but until then I guess I can stay in the Athena cabin, she is my grandmother after all." Chris said.

"Well, I had a feeling your dad might let you come to camp, so I asked my dad and he said that you could stay in my cabin until yours is built." I said happily.

"Really, I can stay in the Poseidon cabin?" Chris asked.

"Sure, we're already roommates in school, why not at camp too?" I said.

"Sounds great. I guess everyone is awake by now. I know the cover story, I just hate having to lie to people, but it has to be done." Chris said. I nodded in agreement,

"Hey, at least you don't have to be alone in this secret you have Terra and me to help." I said. Chris smiled and nodded in agreement.

_One day later - New York Harbor_

Chris, Terra and I stood on the deck of the ship as we entered the harbor and proceeded to the dock at school. The cover story went over without any issues. The coast guard took over control of the ship and Chris's dad and his team left a few hours ago by helicopter for a debriefing in Annapolis. The three of us stood on the deck and waited for the ship to dock. As we approached school I could see a few hundred people waiting there. This was going to be a sad day, so many died on this ship I don't know if the memories of those lost can ever be forgotten. I wasn't sure if I wanted to forget them. They were all good people, some I knew well others I barely knew. They all had a love of the ocean and in my mind they were all family. The ship finally docked by the shore and the platforms lowered. Chris, Terra and I walked down the platform carrying our duffel bags. I saw Chris's grandfather run up to him. Terra's grandfather ran to her. My mom, Paul, Zoe and Annabeth ran up to me. They each gave me a big hug and I held Zoe in my arms. I hadn't seen my little sister in several months and I relished the time I spent with her, she giggled as I spun her around in my arms.

"Percy we're so glad you're all right. Annabeth told us what happened, I'm so sorry." My mom said sadly. I gave Zoe back to Paul and I hugged my mom as she cried into my shoulder.

"Mom, I'm fine don't worry." I said soothingly. She finally let go of me and Paul put his arm around her as he held Zoe. I walked over and put my arm around Annabeth. We all walked to my dorm and sat down in the lounge area.

"I'll be back in a minute and I need to put my bag back in my room." I said. Annabeth walked with me. We entered my room and I threw my bag on my desk. I turned and before I knew it Annabeth was hugging me fiercely.

"I missed you too wise girl." I said. Annabeth pushed away from me and smiled.

"I just wanted to do that when we were alone, not in front of everyone else." Annabeth said.

"That's right the architect of Olympus can't show her softer side in public." I said mockingly. Annabeth punched me in the shoulder hard. I rubbed my arm and scrunched my face.

"Stop making fun of me and that didn't hurt that much." Annabeth said with that smirk on her face that I loved. "When will you be able to go to camp?" That was a question that Terra, Chris and I had discussed on the trip home.

"Well, there is a group memorial service for all those that lost their lives on the voyage. Chris and I agreed to play a song." I said. Annabeth gave me a confused look.

"Chris can play." Annabeth asked. I pointed to the electric drum set over in the corner. "He plays the drums?"

"Yes, oh wise one, he does. Actually, Nico is going to play the keyboard for us tomorrow." I said.

"What song are you going to play?" Annabeth asked. I smiled mischievously.

"Its a surprise, but its appropropriate for the occasion, why don't you attend tomorrow and find out." I said.

"You just want to see me again tomorrow. You know I don't like memorials." Annabeth said.

"I know, but I think you'll enjoy our song and I've been sworn to secrecy by Chris, so I can't tell." I said. Annabeth gave me a frustrated look and I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"All right, I'll be there. I assume Terra is going to be there." Annabeth said.

"Yes, she's expecting you to attend." I said happily.

"You knew I would say yes." Annabeth accused.

"Well daughters of Athena hate surprises, thats something I've learned from experience" I said as I put my arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her softly.

_The next morning - SUNY Maritime athletic fields_

It was a dreary morning in New York, the sky was cloudy, but the rain stayed away. The sun could be barely seen in the sky, but shadows did obscure parts of the campus. The athletic fields had been set up with hundreds of chairs facing a platform that overlooked the campus. The ceremony started at eight thirty in the morning. For the first hour the names of the victims were read including information about family and profession. This was very sad, especially when they talked about the family members left behind. Music was played including Taps from the Naval Reserve band. The time came for Chris, Nico and I to play we walked on stage, I saw Annabeth and Terra in the audience watching us. Chris sat behind his drum set, Nico sat behind his keyboard and I stood with my guitar by the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for attending this service today. We all lost friends and love ones in this tragedy. My friends and I would like to play a song about goodbyes. One day we will see our friends and love ones again, I truly believe that."

We began to play the song, "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park, I sang the song with as much feeling as I could muster on this sad day.

_I close both locks below the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_In cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes good bye's the only way_

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in grey_

_And the sun will set for you_

We finished the song and the long instrumental portion at the end. The audience applauded somberly. Nico, Chris and I walked down from the stage and sat down near Terra and Annabeth. Today was a very sad day, I couldn't wait to get to camp. I needed to have a happy and carefree remainder of the summer, let's hope that happens.

_**AN: A sad chapter, but I wanted to bring some closure to the whole research cruise. There will be a few more chapters at Camp Half Blood before this story is complete.**_


	27. Summer Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 27: Summer Break

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy would arrive at camp today with Chris and Terra. It was going to be a great summer having the three of them at camp. I finished breakfast and ran to the top of Half Blood Hill and sat under Thalia's tree to wait for them. I had been waiting for ten minutes when I heard someone clear their voice from behind me. I turned to see Luke standing there looking toward the entrance of camp.

"So they'll be here today, do you mind if I wait with you?" Luke asked. I motioned for him to sit next to me. Luke sat down next to me and I knew that he wanted to talk.

"All right go ahead tell me what happened when you and Thalia were on the ship?" I asked knowingly. Luke let out a long sigh.

"Are you sure that Percy is the only one who destroyed their dark side because you read people pretty well." Luke said. Luke had asked me about Percy and I had gone over everything that he had been through over the past five years. Luke had been pretty impressed.

"Well, I can only read my friends and family." I said. I looked over at Luke his scar stood out a little bit from his face, I saw him blush a little.

"So what do you consider me friend or family?" Luke asked playfully.

"Both." I said matter-of-factly. Luke smiled at me happily.

"Now stop changing the subject and tell me what happened on the ship." I demanded. Luke sighed again and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had given up and that he would now finally tell me what I wanted to know.

"We talked about Thalia's life over the past five years. How she fell in love with Nico and left the hunt. I kinda got mad because I told her the reason I wanted to come back was to be with her. I argued that she needed to choose between me and Nico. She got mad at me and told me that she loved Nico and that she didn't love me in the same way anymore. I lost it and told her that I didn't believe her and I kinda said some bad things about Nico, she slapped me hard and stormed off." Luke said, I could tell that he felt bad for what he did.

"You don't know Nico so I don't blame her for being pissed at you. If you said something bad about Percy I probably would have slugged you." I said. I saw Luke's face pale and he put his head in his hands and groaned sadly.

"What can I do, she hates me now? She won't ever forgive me for what I said." Luke said. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. For the first time I saw how blood shot they were and I realized that he hadn't slept in a few days.

"First you need to get over her, she loves Nico and thats unlikely to change. Then you need to plead for her forgiveness and maybe she'll forgive you, but you know how she is, once she's mad at you its hard for her to get over it easily." I said sincerely. Luke just looked at me and I could see the realization in his eyes.

"You're right, I shouldn't have assumed she would just wait for me especially with all the terrible things I did. Even though I tried to help in the end that didn't take away the horrible things I did to everyone. Annabeth you were the only one who believed in me and now you and Percy are the only ones who have forgiven me. All I can do is be the best person I can be and hope that others will see past those things I did in the past." Luke said. I hugged him as he cried into my shoulder. I never saw him cry before, so I knew he was sincerely sorry and that he would do anything to have Thalia forgive him. We broke apart just as three demogods walked through the camp entrance. Chris and Terra were both dressed in jeans and camp t-shirts as they walked up the hill hand in hand with their duffel bags slung over their shoulders. Behind them walking up the hill with a big smile on his face was Percy. He had on his orange camp t-shirt and stone washed jeans. He carried his duffel bag slung over one shoulder and his guitar case in the other hand. All three of them stopped in front of us. Luke and I stood up quickly and greeted them. I hugged Chris then Terra and then they greeted Luke. Percy walked up behind them and I jumped into his arms giving him a huge hug. Once we broke apart, Percy shook Luke's hand in greeting.

"Good to see you again Percy." Luke said as he let go of Percy's hand.

"Good to see you too, how are things at camp?" Percy asked.

"OK, I think most campers hate me so its nice that you are here. I have at least one other friend." Luke said.

"Hey, if you're a friend of Percy's and Annabeth's then you're our friend too." Chris said as Terra nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, I'd like that." Luke said with a smile. Chris and Terra really are the best.

I heard galloping coming our way and I looked down the hill to see Chiron galloping toward us. Chris and Terra just looked at him in awe. I forgot they never saw a centaur before.

"Percy my boy its good to have you back at camp. These two must be Chris and Terra, it is good to have both of you at camp." Chiron said.

"A pleasure to meet you sir, Percy has told us all about you." Terra said. Chiron smiled at her and then looked at Percy.

"I hope it was all good." Chiron said.

Chris smiled and elbowed Percy in the ribs. "It was nothing, but the best." Chris said.

"Good, Percy and Annabeth will show you to your cabins. Luke, I need to speak with you please follow me to the big house." Chiron instructed. Luke and Chiron left toward the big house leaving Percy, Chris, Terra and I by Thalia's tree.

"So Terra where are you staying?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was told I can stay at either the Apollo cabin or the Demeter cabin, so I chose Demeter. Theseus said that I would be a counselor with Katie Gardner and that Katie would show me the ropes." Terra said.

"Thats great the Demeter cabin is close to mine, I'll take you there. Chris where are you staying?" I asked.

"With Perce, I could have stayed with you in the Athena cabin, but Poseidon was kind enough to allow me to stay with Percy until the Thetis cabin is built." Chris said happily.

"Good, the Poseidon cabin was always too lonely. Come on Terra I'll show you to your cabin." I said, Terra kissed Chris goodbye and I kissed Percy. Terra and I walked toward the Demeter cabin together leaving Percy and Chris on top of Half Blood Hill.

**Percy's POV**

Chris and I watched as Annabeth and Terra walked down the hill toward the Demeter cabin.

"Ready to go?" I asked Chris.

"Sure am Perce lead on." Chris said. I smiled and we both walked down the hill toward the Poseidon cabin. We entered and I showed Chris to his room, it was the other counselor room in the cabin.

"This is a great cabin Perce and thanks for letting me stay in this counselor room." Chris said.

"Not a problem, you're going to be a counselor in the Thetis cabin once its built. I'm sorry that its going to be a lonely cabin, but Annabeth has designed it to be right next door to the Poseidon cabin and close to the lake." I said.

'That sounds great, Annabeth did a great job with the design, she sent it to my computer last night, its going to be incredible." Chris said.

Chris and I were talking and suddenly some one walked out of one of the bathrooms. I thought it was Tyson visitng, but I was completely surprised to see my older brother Triton. "Tri, you're here, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong Perce, I can't visit my little brother every once in a while?" Triton asked defensively.

"Sure you can, but you never stay in this cabin when you visit." I said. I saw Triton's smile fade as he knew he'd been caught.

"All right you caught me I have another reason." Triton said. Chris cleared his throat, Triton and I both turned to see him standing near the door to his room.

"Sorry, Tri you remember Chris, he's staying here until the Thetis cabin is built." I said.

"I remember, good to see you again Chris, welcome to our father's cabin. Your grandmother is one heck of a Nereid." Triton said while shaking Chris's hand.

"Thank you Triton, I just wanted to thank you again for helping us in the fight against Atlas." Chris said.

"There's nothing to thank me for you had Theseus and Perce on your side so you were in good hands." Triton said. "If you'll both excuse me I'm needed at the big house." Chris and I both nodded as Triton walked out of the cabin toward the big house. I heard Annabeth greet Triton outside the door and then she walked into my dad's cabin.

"All right spill it wise girl." I said as soon as she walked into the cabin, Chris and I had already grabbed a couple of chairs and sat down in front of her.

"What do you mean and why are you two looking at me that way?" Annabeth asked defensively.

"We spoke to Triton and we know somethings up and Chris is just here for moral support." I said as I pointed at Chris. He sat next to me with a big smile on his face and nodded in agreement.

"Great, now you have extra help being annoying." Annabeth quipped.

"Annabeth, tell us why my older brother is here?" I asked again this time with an edge to my voice.

"All right I will. I'm not sure exactly, but this is his second day here and he goes to the big house at least three times a day. I asked Chiron and he didn't know why either." Annabeth said. Thats odd I thought and then an idea hit me and I had a mischievous grin on my face. Annabeth and Chris just looked at me like I was crazy.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Chris asked.

"Annabeth, who else is staying at the big house?" I asked. I saw Annabeth think about that for a moment.

"Well as you know Chiron and Mr. D stay there and Theseus stays every once in while." Annabeth said.

"Has there been any recent additions to the inhabitants?" Percy asked knowingly.

"Well, when we came back Calypso was here and. No way Calyso and Triton?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, they met each other when I was in the infirmary and seemed to hit it off really well. I think my older brother has a crush on Calypso." I said. Annabeth started to laugh. "What's so funny wise girl?"

"Well he wouldn't be the first son of Poseidon to have a crush on Calypso." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"I did not have a crush on her." I said defensively, of course that was a lie.

"Liar, you did too." Annabeth said playfully.

"OK, I did, but I wasn't even fifteen yet and I don't have a crush on her now she's just a friend and you know that." I said defensively. Chris and Annabeth were both laughing hysterically.

"Nice one Annie." Chris said. Annabeth was still rolling with laughter.

"You should see your face seaweed brain, I thought you were going to start hyperventilating any moment." Annabeth said.

"Chris, you're suppose to be on my side." I accused.

"I am in everything else except when we're making fun of you." Chris said sarcastically.

"Wow, I have such a great best friend and girlfriend, with friends like you all who needs enemies." I said mockingly. Chris and Annabeth both stopped laughing and gave me a dirty look. "Hey, you stopped laughing didn't you?" I started laughing at them instead.

"Are we all done making fun of each other?" Annabeth said. Chris and I nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the part where Triton has a crush on Calypso."

"From what you described on the ship it sounds more like infatuation instead of a crush and it also sounds mutual." Chris said.

"I think it is and I wouldn't doubt that they will be in love before the summers over." I added. Chris and Annabeth both smiled at that.

"One problem though, I have no idea how Poseidon and Amphitrite are going to feel about this." I said worriedly.

"Do you know how they feel about Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." I answered.

"Well, you need to find out somehow before they get too serious." Chris said, of course he is right.

"How do I do that?" I asked. I saw Annabeth and Chris thinking and I couldn't help but smile they were the two smartest people I knew.

"Got it." Chris said. Annabeth and I looked at him and motioned for him to continue. "You need to tell Theseus and Athena what's going on and get their help. They know that this is sensitive, they both care for Triton and they can get close to Poseidon without raising suspicions." Annabeth and I just stared at him.

"Are you sure that your grandmothers are Athena and Thetis, because that plan was worthy of Hermes and Aphrodite combined?" Annabeth asked jokingly. Chris and I started to laugh at that.

"That is a great idea Chris." I said.

"It sure is, all right we need to start operation TRIPSO right away." Annabeth said. Chris and I just stared at her with our mouths ajar. "What's wrong?"

"TRIPSO, you sure that you haven't been hanging around the Aphrodite cabin?" I asked. Chris and I started to laugh this time at Annabeth's expense.

"I think you two rooming together is a bad idea." Annabeth quipped as Chris and I continued to laugh.

_**AN: You see more to this story before we finish. Also, for the sequel I haven't thought of a name yet, but I do have a plot, so it should be up shortly after this story ends, also you will read some hints at the next story in the final chapter of this story. Just to let everyone know this story will most likely end with thirty chapters. Questions for you the readers to think about; Will Triton and Calypso fall in love? How will Amphitrite and Poseidon handle that if it occurs? Can Luke ever get Thalia to forgive him? Can Luke ever get the other campers to ever think of him as anything except a traitor? Answers to these and other unforseen questions can be found in upcoming chapters.**_


	28. Plans, Plans and More Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 28: Plans, Plans and More Plans

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

The lunch bell had just rung, Annabeth, Chris and I made our way to the mess hall. As we entered we saw Terra standing near the entrance talking to Katie Gardner.

"Hey Terra, Katie, how goes your first day at camp?" I asked. Katie and Terra both smiled at me.

"It's going great Katie has been so kind to help show me around camp and get me settled in the cabin." Terra said.

"It was nothing, it's just good to have someone my own age in the cabin for once, eveyone else is so much younger than me." Katie said.

"Well, my dad and Theseus have allowed me to invite any friends that I want to my table for meals both of you can join us if you'd like." I offered.

"Terra go ahead, I need to make sure the younger campers behave." Katie said, Terra hugged her goodbye and followed Annabeth, Chris and I to my father's table.

"It's going to be so great having friends sit at the table this year. I need to thank Theseus and my dad again when I see them." I said as we all sat at the Poseidon table.

"Who else is going to sit with us?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, I invited Luke since his siblings have been giving him the cold shoulder since he came back." I said. Annabeth smiled at me and held my hand.

"That's sweet seaweed brain." Annabeth said. Terra and Chris both smiled at us and said, "Awe!" Annabeth and I just glared at them before we smiled mischieviously. Luke walked into the mess hall and I could see the other campers avoid looking in his direction. I stood up and motioned for Luke to sit with us. I got a dirty look from Travis, Connor and Clarisse. My eyes turned a dark forest green when I saw that and I stared back at them until they looked away, which didn't take long. Damn, I love these new abilities. Luke made his way over to us and sat down at the table.

"Luke, we're all glad you could join us." I said sincerely. Luke sat next to Annabeth and across from Chris. Everyone said hello to him after me.

"I wish everyone else was as happy to see me as you all." Luke said sadly.

"Hey, buddy don't worry everyone will come around soon enough." I said. As if on cue Thalia and Nico walked into the mess hall hand in hand. They walked toward the Poseidon table, when they saw Luke sitting with us they frowned, turned around and sat down at Zeus's table together. Luke and Annabeth both saw this and they both shook their heads sadly. "Annabeth told me what happened Luke, I'm sorry."

"I made the mess and now I lost a good friend and made another enemy." Luke said.

"Thalia still cares for you, she's just mad." Annabeth added.

"Well, Nico hates me though." Luke said.

"He's just jealous thats all." Annabeth said. I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me,

"I wish it was just jealousy, but I think Nico blames you for Bianca's death." I said. Annabeth's eyes widened in realization.

"You really think so?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, when Nico finally forgave me it was only after he spoke to Bianca, he and I talked many times about that and he said the real traitor was Luke and if he could ever get back at him he would." I said. Luke sighed audibly.

"Just great, not only is Thalia mad at me, most of camp hates me and now Nico is out to get me. My life just gets better and better." Luke said. We all looked at him sympathetically.

"Well it looks like we have another mission guys." I said. Everyone looked at me curiously.

"What mission?" Chris asked.

"Operation Forgive and Forget, we need to help our friend Luke here get Thalia to forgive him, the other campers to forgive and forget, and Nico to do the same." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, you and Chris are the brains of this operation you'll figure it out." I said confidently. Annabeth and Chris looked at each other and gulped visibly. This might be harder than I thought.

"If you all can help me I will be eternally grateful." Luke said with a smile. It was the first smile that I had seen on his face since the ship.

"We'll do our best. We have a lot of planning to do." Annabeth stated.

"We're going to need more help though." Chris said.

"Who else is going to help us?" Terra asked. We all sat there thinking of others to help in our mission.

"I got it, I know of two people in camp that do not hold a grudge against Luke and I bet they feel left out of a lot of camp activities." I said. Annabeth looked at me and then smiled knowingly.

"Calypso and Rachel." Annabeth said.

"Bingo!" I said enthusiastically. I looked around and saw Rachel and Calypso sitting together at the administrator's table. I motioned for both of them to join us. They both walked over reluctantly carrying their trays. We all said our hellos and they sat at the table.

"We have a mission that we're working on and we need help." I said. Rachel and Calypso both looked at each other and shrugged.

"What mission?" They both said at the same time.

"We are going to help our friend Luke here with his problems. He needs us to help him get Thalia to forgive him, the other campers to forgive and forget, and lastly to get Nico to do the same." I said. Both Rachel and Calypso exhaled visibly.

"Sounds like a tough mission, I'm in." Rachel said.

"I know what its like to be an outcast. I will help as well." Calypso said.

"Thank you both, we all need to make plans to achieve our goals." I said. We spent the entire time at lunch eating and planning how to help Luke. This wasn't going to be easy, but we all knew we had to try. After lunch everyone left except for Annabeth and I, we walked toward the big house for a meeting that I had scheduled earlier with two specific Olympian gods. As we entered the big house I saw Athena and Theseus waiting for us in the great room. I checked around to make sure no one else was around. Annabeth and I hugged both of them and then we sat down on the sofa across from them.

"All right Percy what did you need to talk to us about so urgently." Theseus asked curiously. Athena looked like she was on the edge of her seat with curiosity as well.

"All right, Annabeth and I have an internal camp mission that we're working on that impacts two camp visitors." I said.

"Which two camp visitors." Athena asked.

"Triton and Calypso." Annabeth said. Athena and Theseus both raised an eyebrow.

"What about them?" Theseus asked.

"I'm sure neither of you had time to notice, but they have been hanging out together a lot." Annabeth said. Athena and Theseus both smiled knowingly.

"You're suggesting that Triton and Calypso are together?" Theseus asked clearly amused by the thought.

"Yes, I think they could be falling in love and we were worried about the reaction they would get from Poseidon and Amphitrite." I said carefully. Theseus and Athena both looked at each other and their smiles disappeared.

"A valid concern." Athena said, I could tell that she was thinking that over.

"Do either of you know what they think of Calypso?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"I know dad never had a problem with her, he understood why she helped Atlas, dad understands the importance of family." Theseus said.

"I agree and I know that Calypso dislikes her father now considering how he treated some of her siblings during and especially after the first titan war." Athena said.

"I agree, after this latest encounter with Atlas she pretty much hates his guts." I said matter-of-factly.

"What about Amphitrite?" Annabeth asked worriedly. I could tell by Theseus's reaction that he agreed with the worried tone in Annabeth's voice.

"Yes, Amphitrite is the wild card here. She has been trying to get Triton married for two thousand years to no avail. I think she's starting to question his sexuality." Theseus said amusedly. I smiled because I knew Triton very well and he's definitely not gay.

"He's not gay right?" Annabeth asked. The rest of us laughed at the question, Annabeth's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Believe me he's not gay, he just doesn't want someone who only thinks of him as the son of Poseidon or the heir to the throne of Atlantis. He hasn't found the right woman yet." I said. Athena and Theseus nodded in agreement.

"So you think he really likes Calypso?" Theseus said trying to change the subject.

"Well, they met at my bedside on the research ship and when they saw each other, well let's just say I think it was love at first sight." I said. Athena and Theseus stared at each other smiling.

"Well, I know about love at first sight." Theseus said as he held onto Athena's hand tightly. Athena blushed furiously. For as long as I live I will never get over Theseus's ability to make the goddess of wisdom blush. It has to be one of the wonders of the world.

"What would you like us to do?" Athena asked, I could tell she was trying to get her blushing under control.

"Well, we would like you to gauge Amphitrite's perceptions of Calypso. We want to see if she will stand in the way if Calypso and Triton get serious." I said.

"We'll help as much as we can." Theseus and Athena said at the same time.

"What about Poseidon?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't think that dad will have a problem, in fact I was going to talk to him and have him join in our plans." Theseus said with a mischievous look on his face.

"You have a plan don't you?" Athena questioned.

"Let's just say that I know my father well and he will be overjoyed to help us." Theseus said. I hope he's right because it could backfire.

"You two leave this to us, but keep us posted on how Triton and Calypso are getting along." Athena said.

"We will and thank you both for the help." I said as Annabeth and I got up and hugged both of them before we left the big house. Annabeth and I walked hand in hand to the beach and sat down to watch the ocean before us. It was a beautiful day as usual at camp without a cloud in the sky. The ocean was a beautiful blue-green color and shined as the sun beat down upon the waves.

"What about Luke, I know we came up with a few ideas, but none of them seemed good enough?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I did find something out about Luke, did you know that he learned to play the bass guitar in the underworld?" I asked.

"He never told me, you have an idea don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well you know how we were talking that Luke needed to get involved in a high profile camp activity. I was just thinking with Chris here and since he can play the drums. Nico can play the keyboard and synthesizer, and of course Will Solace can play lead guitar. Why can't we have a camp band? Just like the band that Theseus, Apollo and Hermes have on Olympus? This would be high profile and would allow Nico and Luke to work together for the good of the camp." I said.

"Are you sure that Nico would join if Luke is there?" Annabeth said.

"Well, I thought of that, who is Nico scared of in a one on one fight at camp?" I asked.

"Well, he's not scared of me or Thalia, but he does have respect for us. The only person ... You wouldn't?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yes I would, he either joins or I'm going to kick his ass." I said ominously.

"Thalia and Nico are going to be mad as Hades at you." Annabeth said.

"That's true, but they're both scared of me so they'll get over it." I said. Annabeth just looked into my eyes. "What?"

"I like it when you get all bad ass, mighty seaweed brain." Annabeth said with amusement in her voice and mischief in her eyes.

"Well, it is for a good cause." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her softly. We made out on the beach for a good thirty minutes before the dinner bell rang. "Let's go, we need to implement my plan, that means we need to start assembling the band. I have a perfect place we can practice." We both ran off the beach hand in hand toward the mess hall. We had a plan to help Luke now, let's hope it works.

_**AN: So it looks like Athena and Theseus are going to handle the whole Triton/Calypso or TRIPSO thing, while Percy and the others try to help Luke. Let's hope Percy's plan works.**_


	29. Nightmares and Traitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 29: Nightmares and Traitors

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I heard the screaming of people and creatures in agony. I was in a dark cave with flames shooting into the air in different directions. The cave or cavern was huge, I saw someone run into the center of the cave he was a tall young man with bronze armor carrying a bronze sword. He ran into the clearing and turned toward me, he had sky blue eyes it was Luke. He was chasing someone, I wasn't sure who. Then I heard leather wings flapping and out of nowhere flew a creature. It dived toward Luke who easily beat it back with his sword.

"Alecto, I know you are the traitor, Hades has sent me to stop you." Luke said. Luke was looking around trying to figure out where the Fury was.

"It is too late hero, our plan has succeeded, the mother will soon be ours." Alecto said confidently.

"What are you talking about evil witch?" Luke yelled. A scream came from above and Alecto dove toward Luke, he rolled out of the way and threw his sword in one motion the sword hit the ceiling and then fell to the ground about twenty yards from where Luke stood.

"You are dead hero." Alecto yelled as she flew down, but an instant before she could hit Luke a large rock hit her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground unconscious. Luke jumped forward and put celestial bronze shackles on Alecto's winged arms and legs. Luke threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to Hades palace picking up his sword before he left. I wonder what she meant by the mother will soon be ours? I awoke suddenly startled by a voice. I looked up to see Chris staring at me.

"You ok Perce, you were really tossing and turning?" Chris asked concerned.

"It was just a bad dream, I'm fine. I was going to get up anyway." I said. Chris walked back into his room to get ready for today's activities. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready myself. I would make sure to talk with Luke about this dream today. After getting cleaned up and dressed, Chris and I left our cabin and walked to the mess hall for breakfast. We entered, grabbed some food and made our offerings to the gods. We walked to our table and sat down next to Annabeth and Terra who were already eating. Calypso and Rachel walked up and joined us about ten minutes later. Last to arrive was Luke, he looked terrible like he hadn't sleeped in weeks. He sat down with his food, but he just stared at it.

"Luke, you look like Tartarus itself are you all right?" I asked.

"I haven't slept well at all since I got back to camp. I keep having these terrible nightmares." Luke said.

"Does it have anything to do with Alecto and Tartarus?" I asked. Luke looked stunned.

"How did you know?" Luke asked curiously.

"I had a dream last night and it was you fighting Alecto in Tartarus." I said plainly.

"The nightmares are not just about Alecto, her sisters are in there as well as Crius and Iapetus. They keep talking about the same thing. They keep talking about finding the mother. I have no idea who or what the mother is." Luke said. I was getting worried now. "The nightmares keep coming and its the same ones over and over."

"We need to talk with Chiron about this." I said.

"Agreed, right after breakfast we'll go maybe he can recommed something I need some sleep." Luke said. Annabeth put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be all right Luke, Chiron will help." Annabeth said.

"Rachel you haven't seen anything have you? Rachel?" I said, Rachel and Calypso both jumped when I yelled. They had been staring at Luke. "Rachel are you ok?" Rachel turned her gaze away from Luke and finally looked at me.

"No, I haven't had any visions nor any prophecies." Rachel said.

"Calypso!" I yelled. Calypso turned away from Luke as if she was in a trance as well. I've seen Rachel do this before, but never Calypso. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Percy I'm fine." Calypso said, but I wasn't convinced.

"How are things going with setting up the band?" Chris said trying to change the subject.

I looked away from Rachel and Calypso, I focused on the question at hand. I could tell that Annabeth and Terra were still focused on the odd behavior of Rachel and Calypso.

"I spoke to Will Solace last night and he agreed although I think he was little concerned with Luke being in the band, but I reassured him." I said. Luke shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. "Luke its ok we should expect some resistance, but Will trusts me so he's good."

"All right Percy, I just hate people not trusting me, but its to be expected I have to earn back their trust." Luke said.

"So we have Will for lead guitar, Chris for drums, Luke for bass guitar and me for lead vocals and guitar. I still need to talk with Nico." I said. Annabeth shifted in her seat and glared at me.

"You're not really going to threaten him if he declines are you?" Annabeth asked anxiously.

"You're not serious, you're going to threaten Nico if he doesn't agree?" Rachel asked in disbelief. I could see Annabeth smile at Rachel's outrage.

"Does anyone else have a better idea?" I asked.

"What if we got someone to help with the whole thing about Nico hating me because of his sister?" Luke asked hypothetically.

"You're not serious, how are we going to get her to do that?" I asked skeptically.

"Who are you talking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Bianca of course." Luke added. Everyone stared at Luke like he was crazy.

"That's how Nico forgave me." I said. "So, I guess you have a plan to get Bianca to talk with Nico?"

Luke smiled and looked right at me. "I think if a certain hero of Olympus asked his uncle for a favor, especially when that uncle owed his nephew a favor in return." Luke stated confidently.

"That might work." Annabeth added.

"So let me get this straight you both want me to IM Hades and ask him to have Bianca contact Nico from beyond the grave to tell him that he shouldn't blame Luke for her death." I said.

"Thats right." Annabeth and Luke said flatly at the same time.

"What if Bianca blames Luke for her death?" I asked logically. Luke's and Annabeth's smiles both faded. "Thats what I thought, ok I'll contact Hades, but if it doesn't work then I'm going back to plan 'A' which is to kick Nico's ass if he refuses to join the band." Annabeth and Luke both smiled. Chris and Terra started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You trying to act all bad ass." Chris said. Terra was smiling fiendishly beside him.

"As I said before with friends like you all who needs enemies." I said with mock hurt in my voice. I stood up grabbed Luke under the arm and lifted him to his feet. Everyone's eyes grew big including Luke's. "Castellan your ass is coming with me to see Chiron, right now. If I have to talk to Hades then you need to talk to Chiron about those nightmares." I saw Luke visibly gulp and we started to walk to the big house with Annabeth hot on our heels.

"Percy slow down, why are you in a hurry? Chris and Terra were just kidding you." Annabeth said.

I let go of Luke and turned around with an evil grin on my face. Luke and Annabeth both stopped with surprised looks on their faces. Their faces were priceless, I started to laugh hysterically.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson, you just played us didn't you?" Annabeth accused. Luke just glared at me.

"You ... should have ... seen the looks ... on your alls ... faces ... gods ... priceless!" I said in between fits of laughter. Luke and Annabeth just glared at me in disbelief.

"How in Hades did you get so good at acting?" Annabeth asked clearly upset with just being made a fool of.

"Well, lets just say that not having a dark side and being in complete control of ones emotions has several upsides. Now are we going to talk to Chiron or not?" I said, this time seriously.

Luke and Annabeth both exhaled in defeat and followed me into the big house. For once I got the best of my friends, usually they felt obliged to gang up on me for some reason, who knows why. We found Chiron sitting at the kitchen table playing pinochle as usual with Mr. D. They both stopped when they saw us enter.

"You three look like you have a problem." Chiron stated as we entered the kitchen.

"Yes sir, Luke here has been having some strange nightmares and we wanted to get your opinion as well as Mr. Ds." I said as I pushed Luke forward. He gave me another death glare and I just smiled fiendishly in return. Luke told Chiron and Mr. D all about his nightmares and then I told them about the dream I had last night as well. When we finished Chiron and Mr. D sat and I could tell they were pondering what we told them.

"So in both of your nightmares they said something about the mother?" Chiron asked. Luke and I nodded in agreement. "Mother could mean the mother of the gods" He means Rhea. "Or it could mean the mother of the titans." Thats Gaea or mother Earth. "Or it could mean something totally unrelated to an actual person, god or titan. It could be Echidna, mother of all monsters for example." Yeah, I remember her and her little dog slash monster thing. "I will contact Olympus and inform the council they might have better insight on this, it might be related to whatever plans Iapetus and Crius are developing, but we'll see."

"I agree, we should let the council know if anyone can figure it out I would bet Athena could." Mr. D said. I hoped he was right.

"Is there anything I can do to get some sleep? I haven't slept since I've been back to camp." Luke asked. Chiron and Mr. D whispered back and forth for a minute.

"Percy would you teach Luke your concentration techniques, I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't mind continuing her training. You might want to invite Thalia and Nico as well." Chiron said.

"Well there is a problem, I don't believe they will want to join us if I'm there." Luke said sadly. Chiron looked at him sympathetically.

"I understand then the three of you should train. Theseus had a new room added on to the training center this winter. Its main purpose is for meditation please feel free to use it." Chiron said. We all thanked him and Mr. D for their help as we left the big house.

"So this training is it hard?" Luke asked. Annabeth and I both smiled.

"No, but its important. Percy and Theseus are the only ones who have mastered it, but Thalia, Nico and I have gotten further than anyone else." Annabeth said.

"It is about time that we continued, but Thalia and Nico need to get over their issues before I invite them back." I said. Luke and Annabeth both nodded in agreement. "If you two will excuse me I need to call my uncle for a favor." Luke and Annabeth both smiled as they walked off toward the training facility. I need to figure out what I'm going to tell Hades, I guess the truth wouldn't hurt, we'll see. I walked into my cabin and approached the fountain. A fine mist arose from it. I grabbed a drachma from the water and tossed it into the mist. "Goddess Iris hear my prayer I wish to speak with Lord Hades." An image appeared in the mist, it cleared until I saw an image of my uncle sitting in his large plush chair that looked into the fires of the underworld. I cleared my voice and Hades turned and looked into the mist.

"Percy Jackson, have you called to check on the torture of Atlas?" Hades asked hopefully. He's the only person who would have hopeful thoughts regarding torture.

"No sir, I have called to ask a favor of you." I said calmly. Hades looked at me and smiled.

"Well I do owe you for stopping Atlas and sending him to me in such as rough condition. It has helped immensely in his interrogation." Hades said, I could see the glee in his eyes, it sent a cold shiver down my spine. "What kind of favor my boy?"

"I would like Bianca to visit her brother and convince him that she does not blame Luke for her death." I said, hoping for the best. Hades had a thoughtful expression on his face and then smiled.

"I should be able to arrange that, I take it that my son blames poor Luke for Bianca's fate?" Hades asked knowingly.

"Yes sir." I said plainly.

"Well, I will contact her, but I make no promises I do not know my daughters feelings toward the son of Hermes. My debt to you is paid nephew, I must get back to my work." Hades said, but before he could swipe through the message I told him about Luke's nightmares and my own. "Who else knows of this?"

"My friends, Chiron and Mr. D." I said. Hades smiled fiendishly.

"So the rest of the council doesn't know yet?" Hades asked.

"No sir, Chiron was going to tell them this afternoon." I said. Hades hit his fist on the arm of his chair and laughed. If you haven't heard Hades laugh well lets just say it makes nails on a chalk board seem serene.

"Great, for once I know something before them. Thank you my nephew I will process this information and I will contact my daughter straight away." Hades said as he swiped his hand through the mist cutting off the message. Thank the gods that is over, Hades has mellowed a lot over the years, but he's still weird and scary. I walked into my room and closed the door. I knew of only one way of spying on Nico when his sister arrived to talk to him and that was one of my newest powers astral projection. I locked the door to my room and laid down on my bed. I concentrated and soon my body was asleep, but my mind and spirit floated over my sleeping form. I soared through the ceiling and roof of my cabin, I floated over camp until I saw the Hades cabin. I soared toward the cabin and entered through the roof. Nico was sitting on a bunk reading a horror novel from Stephen King, but unlike most people he was chuckling as he read it. Yeah, thats Nico all right. Suddenly I saw Nico shiver and then I could see his breath. The room became very cold and Nico looked around expectantly then the image of a young girl in her early teens appeared. She had pale skin with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked exactly how I remembered her, it was Bianca Di Angelo.

"Bianca, you're here." Nico said happily. Bianca looked at her brother and smiled sincerely.

"Yes Nicky, I'm here. Our father asked me to speak to you about a certain fellow camper of yours." Bianca said.

"Which camper?" Nico asked curiously.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Bianca said. Nico's face turned into a frown and hatred shown in his eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to live while you are still dead. I do not understand how father could have made a deal with that traitor." Nico said disgustedly.

"Nicky, do not blame Luke he was just a pawn in Kronos's games. Yes, he betrayed those he cared for because of his anger toward the gods, but remember his mom's problems were caused by our father's curse on the oracle. Luke did not kill me, that was the minions of Kronos and Atlas." Bianca said. I could see by the look on her face that she didn't feel animosity towards Luke only pity. Nico's face turned from hatred to a look of bewilderment.

"You don't blame him?" Nico asked in confusion.

"No, my dear brother and neither should you. Kronos could not have been defeated without Luke's sacrifice. If Annabeth and Percy can forgive him, I think you should as well. I forgave him for his deeds because I knew he was not to blame. I must go now my dear Nicky. Take care of yourself and Thalia, I'm so happy that you have someone to share you're life with. Farewell." Bianca said as her image faded, but suddenly my astral form was thrown out of the cabin and into the woods. Standing in front of me was Bianca and she could see me.

"I heard that you could astral project, but I did not believe it till now. It's not nice to spy on your friends." Bianca said.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to know that you forgive Luke." I said. Bianca just stared at me and smiled.

"You're power has grown incredibly Percy no wonder the titans fear you so, but Luke is in danger. I know about his dreams, father told me. He was a host to Kronos and as such he is attune to the mental wavelengths of all titans, especially those outside of Tartarus. Now that he is alive he will be having these dreams and they will show him things regarding the titan's plans. This makes him a liability to the titans and as such they will try to kill him. One last thing, the camp may not be the safest place for him, if the titan's can turn the harpies to their side then it easy to assume that they could turn a camper. Be careful there may be a traitor in camp. I must leave now good luck." Bianca said as she disappeared. I made my way back to my cabin and reentered my body I awoke with a gasp of air. I checked the clock in my room and I had been gone for an hour. I stood up and ran out of my cabin. I needed to talk to Chiron about my conversation with Bianca, I just hoped he would believe me. As I ran to the big house my thoughts kept coming back to the possibility that there was a traitor in camp, someone who wanted to kill Luke.

_**AN: This story may last a little while longer, thanks for the idea on a traitor in camp. It can't be Luke though as some suggested because he's the one being targeted, so who could it be? A very good question indeed, I know, do you? Sorry for the mixup with Furies and Harpies, I have corrected that here.**_


	30. Protective Custody

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 30: Protective Custody

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

I ran out of my cabin ignoring the looks from other campers as I headed for the big house. I didn't even notice Annabeth, Luke and Chris as they exited the training facility. I was so preoccupied with my conversation with Bianca. Could there be a traitor at camp and one with the intent of killing Luke? I didn't know for sure, but it was definitely a possibility. If the Furies could turn against their former master then why couldn't a camper, especially one who held a grudge against Luke. Actually, that made more sense then I wanted to think of at the time, especially with the way the majority of camp treated him. I finally made it to big house and ran through the great room and ended up in the kitchen where Chiron and Mr. D sat talking about the preparations for the camp beach party that was scheduled for next week.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Chiron said as he saw me run into the kitchen.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Mr. D said. I would have laughed if I weren't so worried.

"Actually I have seen a ghost." I said as I told both of them about my conversation with Bianca, I made sure to leave out the part about Nico.

"So Bianca believes that these dreams that Luke has been having are actually his visions of actual events related to the two escaped titans?" Chiron asked skeptically.

"Yes, sir and it makes sense he was Kronos's host he would have some lingering connection to the minds of titans, especially those that are free from Tartarus. The idea that he would be targeted and that a camper would help unfortunately makes sense as well." I said. Chiron looked surprised, but Mr. D nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with Percy, I think Luke's dreams could be related to the titan's plans. The titans must know this as well, so it stands to reason that they will try to kill him, there is clear animosity toward Luke from many of the campers. I believe it is likely that the titan's could have a spy and possibly this spy could be an assassin as well." Mr. D said. I found it interesting that Mr. D was pleading my case, but I have to keep telling myself that this is the Mr. D that is only here during the summer and gets to see his wife the rest of the year. This Mr. D is a friend and a mentor to campers and not the pain in the ass from the past. I could see Chiron processing Mr. D's words.

"All right, then what should we do about this?" Chiron said.

"The traitor would get suspicious if we suddenly had people guarding Luke, so I think we just need to keep Luke close to his friends, so I suggest that at least one of his friends accompany him at all times, I also suggest that he be moved from his cabin and allowed to stay in the big house." Mr. D said.

"A good idea, Percy, we will consult with Theseus and let the other gods know. Until we find the traitor I think it appropriate that Luke stays at camp. Once the traitor is found he may be sent to Olympus at least until the titan's plans are revealed. We need to know who this traitor is because in the long run they would be a liability that we cannot have, do you understand?" Chiron said rationally.

"Yes, sir I do. Should we talk to Luke about this?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to, I will call a meeting with Luke, you and the rest of his friends once we complete our conversations with the gods." Chiron said. I nodded in agreement as I left the big house, I felt a presence behind me as I walked out the door, I turned suddenly with Riptide uncapped.

"Hold on seaweed brain it's just me." Annabeth said as she took off her cap and suddenly materialized in front of me.

"I guess you overheard my conversation with Chiron and Mr. D?" I asked. Annabeth's face turned red.

"Sorry, but you ran passed me without even a glance so I knew something was up. Do you really think Luke is in danger?" Annabeth said trying to change the subject.

"You're forgiven wise girl and yes I believe he is in great danger actually." I said, Annabeth's face turned red again and then I saw her face change to a thoughtful expression. I knew she was processing this new information.

"So Chiron is going to tell him after he consults the other gods, what do we do in the mean time?" Annabeth asked.

"We stay around Luke and keep him out of trouble until Chiron calls for us." I said.

"Well Luke is with Chris at lunch right now and I'm sure the rest of the gang will be there soon. How did the conversation go with Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"As you overheard I used my astral projection ability to talk with Bianca, but I primarily used it to spy on their conversation, I know its wrong, but I needed to know if it would work or not. I think Nico will be ok with Luke, now we need to get Thalia to forgive him, a much harder task." I said. Annabeth nodded in agreement. We walked to the mess hall and entered. We both grabbed some food and made our offering. We sat down at the Poseidon table. Annabeth and I both received glares from the Athena table as we passed. "Malcolm and your other siblings seem to be pretty ticked that you're not eating with them?" I asked rhetorically. I saw a frown appear on Annabeth's face, she clearly wasn't happy.

"They're not mad that I'm eating with you." Annabeth said defensively.

"They better not be or uncle Percy is going to knock some heads." Annabeth smiled when I said the uncle Percy bit. "So I take it they're upset that we're eating with Luke?" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Terra has been taking some heat from the Demeter cabin as well. Although Katie doesn't have a problem with it." Annabeth said reassuringly.

"Well I hope our overall plan works to get the rest of camp to forgive and forget. Speaking of the rest of the plan, I need to go talk with Nico." I stated.

"He's over there at the Zeus's table with Thalia." Annabeth said as she angled her head towards where Thalia and Nico sat staring at us.

"This should be fun." I said sarcastically. Annabeth sighed in agreement.

"I can go with you if you want." Annabeth offered.

"No go to our table and join the others, make sure that Luke doesn't suspect that we believe he is in danger. I want that revelation to come from Chiron." I said.

"You got it seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she kissed me on the cheek and walked over to Poseidon's table. I made my way over to Zeus's table, as I approached I saw the glare that Thalia gave me and the sympathetic look that Nico was giving me, maybe this plan had a chance after all.

"What do you want kelp head?" Thalia asked angrily. I tried to ignore the anger, the old Percy with the dark side would have probably said something sarcastic that would have ended in a fight, but I wasn't going to be baited.

"Nice to see you Thalia." I said sincerely. The sincerity in my voice seemed to throw her off a bit. "Actually, I need to talk to Nico." Nico looked at me questioningly.

"What about?" Nico asked curiously.

"It's a personal matter, can we speak in private, say outside the mess hall?" I asked. Nico looked at Thalia and she nodded. Nico got up and followed me outside.

"All right Perce what do you need?" Nico demanded.

I ignored his demanding attitude. "I'm setting up a band at camp and I need a keyboard and synthesizer player. You're the first person I could think of." I said. Nico was clearly taken aback by this question.

"Who else is in this band?" Nico asked. That was a question I was waiting for.

"Will Solace on lead guitar, Chris Erickson on drums, Luke Castellan on bass guitar and yours truly on lead vocals and guitar." I said. I saw Nico's eyebrows lift in surprise when he heard me say that Luke was in the band.

"I don't know if I can join if Luke is in the band." Nico said. It wasn't a no and I knew his talk with Bianca had changed his mind a little towards Luke.

"I understand I know your holding a grudge against Luke, so I know its tough to go against your fatal flaw. I will try to find someone else." I said with a tone that showed that I was more disappointed in his lack of self-control than the fact that he wasn't going to join.

"Hey, I didn't say no, Thalia has a problem with Luke not me, as long as he doesn't bother me I won't bother him." Nico said. I got him now.

"So is that a yes or a no." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's a yes, but don't tell Thalia. I'll let her know on my own." Nico said.

"You got it, besides she's not speaking to me anyway." I said. Nico looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't judge her too hard she had an argument with Luke and she can't understand why her friends support him over her." Nico said.

"Luke is very sorry for that argument, but Thalia won't listen to reason or to an apology, so she's going to have to live with the consequences." I said. Nico nodded sadly. "Hey we are going to practice in the large boathouse down by the ocean after dinner make sure you stop by."

"Sure thing Perce and thanks for asking me to join, it should be fun." Nico said as he turned to walk back to Thalia.

"Don't mention it what are friends for." I stated as I walked to the Poseidon table. As I approached everyone looked at me anxiously. "He said yes." A collective sigh of relief escaped from everyone around the table.

"Great, so that part of the plan worked." Annabeth said.

"Good job Perce." Chris said.

"Yea Percy thanks for doing all of this." Luke said.

"Hey, I didn't do it just for you, this band idea was a long time coming and besides Nico is like a little brother to me, I couldn't have him all gloom and doom all the time even if he's hanging around with Miss Sunshine over there." I said sarcastically as I gestured toward Thalia. Everyone smiled at that comment. We ate our lunch and talked about our day of training. I could tell by Annabeth's expectant looks in my direction that she was worried about Luke and the idea that there was a traitor in our midst. I worried about the same thing. Calypso and Rachel left together when they finished. They had been spending a lot of time together and I wasn't sure why. I needed to talk to one of them about that.

"What are you thinking about seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I just noticed that Rachel and Calypso have been spending a great deal of time together. Does anyone know what's up with that?" I asked. I looked around the table and everyone shook their heads.

"I can ask Rachel if you want?" Annabeth said. "I might even acquire some information regarding Calypso and a certain older brother of yours." I smiled at that.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, make sure you don't sound too interested in that relationship, Rachel is pretty perceptive." I said.

"I agree, I'll make sure it sounds like casual curiosity." Annabeth said. I nodded in acceptance. The bell rang for the end of lunch we needed to go to the training facility for Luke's first lesson in Theseus's training techniques. Annabeth, Luke and I walked to the training facility. Annabeth and I kept a look out for anything strange. We made it to the training facility without any problems. We found the new meditation room no one was inside.

"Sit with your legs crossed and close your eyes." I said as I sat on the floor. "Concentrate on your center, the power within you. Look for a part of you that is in constant motion that is your ADHD. Concentrate on it and then surround it within your center, within the core of your power." I could hear the slow exhales from Luke and Annabeth. "Now open your eyes." I said. Luke and Annabeth opened their eyes they both had a serene expression on their faces. "Do you feel calm, do you feel in control?" They both nodded. "Good, now focus your power and your center on using the ADHD, bend it to your will use its power to enhance your abilities." They both opened their eyes and I stood in front of them my arms extended from my side. "Now stand and use your power to block these projectiles." Annabeth and Luke were about to ask about the projectiles when I began to form balls of water in my hands from the water vapor in the air. They both stared at my hands and the balls of water. I began to slowly throw the water balls at them one at a time. They both easily dodged them and then I began to form the water balls more quickly and began to hurl them one after the other in quick succession. Finally when I could see they were exhausted I halted my onslaught. They both stared at me in disbelief.

"We're beat and you don't even look tired?" Luke said as he caught his breath. I ignored that comment.

"Annabeth you did better than last time and Luke you did very well for your first training session." I said.

"Thanks teach." Luke said. I smiled at that.

"Let's head to the mess hall for dinner." I said just as the dinner bell rang. As we left the training facility I saw Thalia and Nico walk passed us, Thalia giving Luke the death glare. Once passed us Luke just shook his head and I could see the solemn expression on his face. I saw Rachel and Calypso walk passed us and they both smiled as they saw us. Other campers walked by also either avoiding Luke or glaring daggers at him. As we walked passed the woods just passed the training facility I heard a noise. I knew that Annabeth and Luke heard it as well as they stopped beside me. Luke and I pulled out our swords and Annabeth held her dagger in her hand. Suddenly two hellhounds jumped out of the woods, one just barely missing Annabeth. The first hellhound was the size of Mrs. O'Leary, but that's where the similarity ends this hellhound had glowing red eyes and its large gaping mouth dripped with drool passed its large canine teeth. The second hellhound was huge it was barely smaller than Cerberus, but its eyes glowed red and flames were visible in those blood red eyes. When the creature breathed it was like heat from an oven and it too drooled buckets passed its incredible eight-inch canines. The first hellhound had Luke and Annabeth busy fighting it. The large one seemed to narrow in on me as its main obstacle. I knew they were after Luke, but this thing knew that I was its biggest threat. It lunged for me, but I back flipped out of the way. The ground shook as the creature landed just in front of me. I swiped with Riptide and barely grazed the front of its muzzle. It growled angrily, its huge paw moved at incredible speed and knocked Riptide out of my hand sending it careening into a nearby tree where it imbedded itself up to the hilt. I heard the tell tale sign of a destroyed monster from the other side of the fight and I knew that Annabeth and Luke had dispatched there target. Before I could reach for my dagger or extend my armor the creature leaped at the last second something inside of me remembered my battle with Atlas and I felt myself dissolve.

**Annabeth's POV**

Luke and I still worked as a good team, but not as good as Percy and me. We both turned to see Percy facing the hellhound that was the size of Cerberus. I noticed that Riptide was imbedded in a tree nearby and faster than Percy could react the hell hound lunged and when it turned toward us Percy was gone, like the creature had swallowed him whole. I froze I couldn't believe that Percy was gone. Luke grabbed my arm and shook me awake.

"Annabeth wake up this things is after us." Luke yelled. I focused again and held my dagger. We were facing a hellhound like no other except for maybe Cerberus and at least he acted like a dog. This thing had only one thing on its mind, death. The creature ran to jump in front of us, but before it could lunge at us it stopped abruptly. The glowing red eyes turned blue and then leaked with some type of liquid. The liquid spread from its eyes, mouth, ears and nose until it covered the monster's body. Suddenly the water stopped flowing and then flash froze. Standing before us was the largest hellhound pop sickle in the world. As quickly as it froze I could tell that the monster had no clue what happened. Then the monster exploded into millions of pieces. All Luke and I could do was cover our faces to block shards of frozen dog from hitting us. After the pieces of the monster fell to the ground we looked in front of us, kneeling on the ground was a person made entirely of ice. Luke removed the towel that was around his neck from our training session and threw it to the ice-man. The man caught it and placed it around his waist. The ice began to melt and the water solidified and changed into none other than Percy Jackson. He was completely naked, except for the towel.

"How did you know?" I asked Luke pointedly.

"Well, Percy was missing and who else in camp could do that?" Luke said logically. Percy walked over to us and I could tell that he was still in shock.

"What happened?" Percy said softly. Luke and I both looked at him with concern. We told him what happened and then the realization hit him.

"I need to go to my cabin." Percy said, he looked down and blushed at his near naked state. "Thanks for the towel." Luke and I both watched as Percy walked quickly toward his cabin avoiding the glares from other campers. Once I collected myself and pulled Riptide out of the tree, Luke and I proceeded to the mess hall. I left Luke at the Poseidon table and then made my way to Chiron and informed him of what happened.

"So you overheard us in the big house?" Chiron said. I looked down at my feet. "Its ok I knew you were there anyway. Now getting back to the matter at hand, we need to talk to Luke and get him to the big house for now. The hellhounds that you mentioned are unlike any that I have heard about before. I will inform Lord Hades myself. After dinner take food to Percy and then meet us in the big house, I want all three of you there." I nodded and walked to get some food. The attacks have begun and only a camper could have summoned such creatures into the camp. We did have a traitor amongst us.

_**Sorry about the harpy/fury mix up I have corrected that in past chapters. I received a lot of comments on the traitor and only one person got it right so far, but I'm not telling yet. So the attacks have begun and now we know that there really is a traitor in camp. What's up with the very large and unusual hellhounds?**_


	31. After the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 31: After the Fight

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat down at the Poseidon table and it just didn't feel right with Percy not there. I tried talking to Luke, but he seemed preoccupied by his thoughts. Chris and Terra tried to make small talk with me, but even they gave up after a few minutes.

"Luke, when you get done Chiron wants to see you at the big house, he said it was important." I said. Luke stared me in the eyes trying to read my expression for any clues, but I held firm and didn't give away anything. I stood up and looked at Luke and my other friends. "I'm going to take some food to Percy." I walked to the food line and grabbed a plate of food and made an offering to the gods for Percy. I left the mess hall proceeded to the Poseidon cabin. When I walked in I couldn't get over how clean it was just like their dorm room. Percy and Chris were incredibly clean and they had already aced one inspection already. Percy being a clean freak was weird, but he's grown up a lot over the past several years. I walked to his door and it was only closed half way. I opened it the rest of the way and there on his bed sound asleep was Percy. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with dark green boxers on. He wasn't under the blankets, he must have fallen asleep trying to read, a book on ocean currents was lying on the floor next to his bed partly opened. Other than the book on the floor his room was immaculate and on his drafting board was a partially finished drawing of a submersible. "Percy, Percy!" I said. Percy started to move and he opened his eyes. He turned toward me and smiled when he saw me. His eyes glowed with that beautiful sea green color and I almost forgot why I was there. "I brought you some dinner." Percy sat up on his bed and I handed him the tray. He motioned for me to sit in the desk chair next to his drafting table.

"Thanks, wise girl." Percy said as he took a bite of food. "I'm starved, that fight took a lot out of me." He brought it up so I felt obliged to ask him about it.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked curiously. Percy stopped eating and I could see his brow furrow in thought.

"It's very hazy, but yes I remember. I knew I didn't have time to engage my armor or pull out my dagger, but something inside me knew what to do. I suddenly felt like I was dissolving and then the next thing I knew I felt myself inside of that giant hell dog. I willed myself to turn into water and to cover the beast. After that I froze myself solid and then I broke through the creature's body and the next thing I know I'm staring at you and Luke with surprised expressions on your faces." Percy stated as he remembered the details.

"How does it feel to be able to do that?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious, daughter of Athena here.

"Well again I feel like some kinda freak, but actually it feels freeing to not be confined to a body. It reminds me of astral projection, except I can feel things and manipulate things in the real world. It's really amazing." Percy answered and as he concluded he was smiling as if remembering the greatest event in his life. I was happy for him, but I was concerned, his powers have grown so fast. I was worried for him. "Hey, don't worry I'm still your seaweed brain." I smiled no matter the changes he's still seaweed brain.

"Finish eating Chiron wants to see us at the big house when you're done." I said. Percy continued to eat his food and I looked around his room. Percy now had an entire bookshelf of books. Now they were mostly on geology, marine biology, oceanography, drafting, computers, ship design and engineering all subjects that he had taken in school the past year. I was very proud of him, he had almost a four point zero except for the B in math, but that would have been worse without Chris's help. I looked at the drawings that Percy had hanging on two bulletin boards that he had hung on the wall of his room. There was a drawing of beautiful catamaran, a research ship, a submarine that looked like an airplane and then the almost completed submersible. They were all beautifully designed.

"Do you like them?" Percy said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"They're beautiful!" I said and of course it was the truth.

"Well that submersible design is going to be used as the basis for school's new research submarine." Percy said proudly. I turned around and looked into his eyes, he was smiling his patented crooked smile.

"That's great, congratulations." I said. Then I reached forward and kissed him. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. As we broke apart from the kiss I was smiling, probably like an idiot. "We need to get to the big house Chiron is expecting us."

"It's about Luke and the traitor?" Percy asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, when I told Chiron about the attack he was convinced of the traitors existence and the danger for Luke. Luke should already be there." I said. Percy grabbed my hand as we walked out of his cabin and toward the big house. We walked into the big house and proceeded to the kitchen. I always wondered why the kitchen seemed to be the one place where most of our meetings occurred. As we entered I saw Mr. D at the one end of the table and Chiron sitting next to him. Across from Chiron sat Luke and at the end of the table opposite Mr. D was Theseus. I sat on Theseus's left and Percy sat on his right side.

"All right now that everyone is here let's begin shall we?" Theseus said as he looked around the table. Everyone nodded in agreement. I have spoken to the council and they agree that the freed titans are targeting Luke because they feel that his connection to their minds may prove harmful to their plans, whatever those plans may be. Luke. I'm afraid they will continue to try to kill you like they did earlier today. So you will be staying in the big house until the end of the summer, then you will live with your father for the rest of the year on Olympus." Theseus said. Luke looked stunned, I bet he never thought he would get to live on Olympus.

"There has to be a traitor in camp to have summoned those hellhounds?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we know there is a traitor. We are sorry to use you in this way, but the reason you're staying this summer is to help us identify the traitor." Chiron said. Luke nodded as if he expected that would be the case. "Besides, your friends will be around to protect you." Luke looked at Annabeth and I he smiled gratefully at both of us.

"One problem, the rest of camp hates me." Luke said sadly.

"We know that son and I hear that Percy is working on a plan to help with that." Theseus stated as he looked at Percy fondly.

"Yes, we have assembled a band that hopefully will increase Luke's visibility and popularity in camp. It won't persuade everyone, but it can only help." Percy said carefully.

"Who can we trust to help protect Luke?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, he certainly can trust you and Percy. I would normally say Thalia, but they had that falling out on the ship." Theseus said.

"What about Chris and Terra?" I asked.

"Possibly, however they are new campers and as such do not have sufficient combat training." Chiron said.

"I'll help." A voice said from the kitchen entrance. We all turned around to see Nico standing in the doorway smiling.

"Nico, good of you to join us, I'm glad that you are willing to help." Theseus said as he pointed to the chair next to Percy. Nico nodded and walked over and sat in the chair giving me a confident smile and nodding to Luke.

"What about Will Solace, he's our last band member?" Percy asked. As if on queue, Will and Chris walked into the kitchen.

"What about me?" Will asked.

"Luke is being targeted by the escaped titans because he has been having dreams related to their currents activities. Would you be willing to help protect him?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir, I will help." Will said confidently.

"What about me, I'd like to help?" Chris asked.

"Chris, you need more combat training." Theseus said. Chris gave a sad look and stared at Percy.

"I can help train him to be ready." Percy offered.

"You would do that?" Chris asked.

"Sure, no problem." Percy acknowledged. Chris smiled from ear to ear.

"Good, that's settled. Luke's participation in the band will be a good cover for his protection. Annabeth that leaves you to try to out the traitor." Chiron said.

"I might need some help, what about Rachel and Calypso, no one would expect them to be helping me and they wouldn't have to fight?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sure we can trust Rachel, but what about Calypso?" Theseus said.

"I would trust her with my life, she is my friend and besides she is very close to Triton." Percy said with a smile. Theseus smiled back in return.

"OK, Annabeth I authorize you to work with Calypso and Rachel. Find that traitor." Theseus said. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement. "Meeting adjourned, good luck everyone." Everyone left the big house. Percy and his band mates left to go to the large boathouse to practice. I on the other hand left to go talk to Rachel and Calypso. My reason for asking them to participate in my investigation had nothing to do with what I said. Something was going on with those two and I was going to find out what it was and having them around would give me that chance.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter this is just a filler chapter that will tie into future chapters.**_


	32. I Search for a Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 32: I Search for a Traitor

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked to the oracle's temple to find Rachel I wanted to talk to her before I asked Calypso to help with our search for the traitor. I had my doubts about Calypso and it had nothing to do with her and Percy. She's been acting weird since she came to camp and I want to know what's going on. She's been seeing Triton and if she were the traitor well I would hate to see him hurt. Triton has become very important to Percy and when Percy was in Atlantis for his year of training Triton was the one that kept me up-to-date on Percy's condition. I owed him for that, plus he was family now, Uncle Triton as my siblings called him. I know he thought that was weird since he was a son of Poseidon, but Theseus marrying my mom had changed our world completely and I dare say for the better. I entered the temple and walked to the back portion of the building where Rachel's apartment was located. I walked through the large oak door and saw all the vibrant reds, greens, yellows and oranges that made up the color palette of her home. It was definitely artistic and the paintings on the wall were clearly painted by our oracle.

"Annabeth, is something wrong?" Rachel said as she walked out of the other room she had a bright orange smock on that had streaks of paint in random areas. Her fiery red hair was tied up in a loose bun and her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. Rachel has green eyes, but not like Percy's. Her eyes were the color of a lime and shined brightly making her look like a Disney heroine, I guess like the little mermaid to be exact. Rachel had grown a lot and she had turned into a beautiful woman unfortunately most men stayed away from her for several reasons; one she was the oracle and could spout a prophecy at a moments notice, two she was the oracle who had to swear off men, and three she was the oracle, most men were scared that Apollo would vaporize them if he caught them with her.

"I wanted to talk to you and ask for your help." I said. Rachel's eyes grew big and she motioned for me to sit in one of the plush arm chairs that she had in her living room.

"What do you need, a prophecy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"No, we have good reason to believe that there is a traitor in camp and that whoever it is will try to kill Luke, actually they already tried earlier today." I said. I saw Rachel's surprised and scared look.

"Oh no, not Luke, is he all right?" Rachel said with more worry in her voice than I expected. Does she like Luke?

"Rachel, do you like Luke?" I asked. Rachel's face turned a bright red and she was quiet for a moment.

"I know I shouldn't, but yes, when I saw him in camp for the first time he smiled at me and I just knew that I liked him, but he doesn't feel that way about me." Rachel said. I didn't know how Luke felt about her, but she's the oracle he'd have to be a fool to cross Apollo.

"How can he be interested in you, you're the oracle Rachel?" I asked in disbelief.

"I know, but there is just something Apollo's not telling me, when I ask him about oracles and the whole virgin thing, he avoids the subject. I think he may be holding something back from me." Rachel said.

"You think Apollo is lying about oracles having to be virgins?" I asked aloud.

"Maybe, I need to know, but the rules never said that oracles couldn't have boyfriends." Rachel said. She's right about that, I guess.

"Well let's change the subject here. Why have you and Calypso been hanging out together?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we started to talk one day, we each felt that we had a lot in common because most campers leave us alone, I guess because they feel that we're too different or because they think we're weird. I really don't know why, but Calypso and I talk about our lives and our feelings. I told her about my feelings for Luke and she talks about her feelings for Triton. She really loves him and she thinks that he loves her as well." Rachel said. Well, maybe I'm wrong, maybe Calypso isn't the traitor. Percy will be happy to hear about Triton and Calypso.

"Well, would you help me find the traitor?" I asked. Rachel smiled and extended her hand and I shook it gladly.

"I would be honored to help and I'll do anything to protect Luke." Rachel said with a steely look in her eyes. I smiled at least Luke has one more person that cares for him in camp.

"Let's talk to Calypso I want her to help as well." I said.

"I'm sure she will." Rachel said as she stood up and motioned for us to leave. "She's at the big house, let's go." Rachel and I ran out of the temple toward the big house. We entered through the large family room and walked down the corridor that was off to the left. We passed several doors until we came to the last door on the right. "This is it." Rachel knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened.

"Hello!" Calypso said, she was wearing a Greek robe that stretched down just above her ankles and her brown hair was loose around her shoulders. "Rachel and Annabeth, how can I help you?" Calypso said in that sing song voice of hers. She had a curious look on her face.

"We need to talk." I said, Calypso let us into her room, which was basically a large bedroom with a queen sized bed in the middle of the room as well as a large dresser and mirror off to the side. Calypso sat on the bed and motioned for Rachel and me to sit in the two chairs that sat against the far wall of the room. "We have reason to believe there is a traitor in camp, one who plans to kill Luke." Calypso had a worried expression on her face that I couldn't read very well. Then she gave a sympathetic look toward Rachel.

"How can I help?" Calypso asked curiously.

"Rachel and I are going to try and find the traitor and we would like you to help us." I said.

Calypso looked at both of us with a concerned expression. "All right I'll help you. I know Luke doesn't have a lot of friends here and neither do I. I know what its like to be an outcast and to be branded a traitor, so I will help as much as I can." Calypso said. I couldn't read her expression, but she was clearly sad about something and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Thank you Calypso, you're a good friend." Rachel said as she gave her a hug. Calypso was clearly taken aback by that and blushed furiously.

"Glad to help." Calypso said softly.

"What's the plan Annabeth?" Rachel asked. I explained to both of them about the band and that we would use it to help protect Luke. "That sounds fine, but how does that fit into us finding the traitor?"

"Well the traitor will have to follow Luke and in this case the band therefore we are going to split up and stake out different areas around where the band practices and we will also keep an eye on Luke's surroundings." I said logically.

"What are we looking for?" Rachel asked.

"Anything unusual, such as people watching Luke, people acting strangely and of course we're keeping an eye out for monsters." I said. Rachel and Calypso both nodded in agreement. "Let's get going the band is practicing down in the boat house by the ocean." The three of us left the big house and rushed to the ocean, once there we split up and setup a perimeter around the boathouse. We each had a whistle that made a noise like an owl if we spotted danger such as a monster we would blow the whistle and alert the band. The band practiced for three more hours until it was dark. The doors to the boathouse opened, Percy and the rest of the band exited looking pretty tired. I motioned for Calypso and Rachel to go back to their living quarters. The rest of the band split up except for Percy and Luke. I caught up to them as they were walking toward the big house.

"Hey, wise girl." Percy said as I approached them.

"Hey, Annie." Luke said with a smile.

"How did the practice go?" I asked. Percy and Luke both smiled.

"It was great I didn't know that Percy could sing so well." Luke said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not just your ordinary son of Poseidon." Percy said as he slapped Luke on the back as they both started to laugh. "Besides, the old son of Hermes here plays a mean bass." Luke smiled and shrugged humbly.

"It's good to see that you two are getting along." I said happily.

"Hey, when we're not trying to kill each other we get along pretty well." Percy said as he punched Luke in the shoulder. Luke rubbed his shoulder then he punched Percy in return. They both rubbed their shoulders in mock pain. I couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics.

"So Luke I guess you're staying at the big house?" I asked.

"Yea, Chiron set me up on the second floor in the room just down the hall from his study." Luke said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him this or not, but I just couldn't help myself.

"Well, Rachel and Calypso are helping me look out for the traitor." I said.

"So, how are you getting along with those two?" Percy asked. I knew what he was getting at they had both somewhat dated Percy in the past.

"Don't think so high and mighty of yourself seaweed brain, neither one of them are in love with you so I don't have to crush them." I said sarcastically. Percy just rolled his eyes and Luke laughed. "Besides I hear that Calypso loves Triton." Percy smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. "I also hear that the oracle has a crush on a certain son of Hermes." Percy and Luke both stopped walking and just stared at me.

"Rachel has a crush on Luke." Percy said. Luke's face turned so red that the scar on his face stood out even more.

"You like her don't you?" I said as I gave Luke an accusing look.

"No, I can't she's the oracle, she can't have a boyfriend." Luke said.

"Well you didn't say that you didn't like her and who said anything about you being her boyfriend?" Percy said mockingly. Luke started to speak, but he couldn't, instead he just exhaled loudly.

"OK, OK, I kinda like her, but we have barely spoken to each other." Luke said. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Well, I can arrange for the two of you to talk more." I said. I can't believe I'm playing matchmaker, if the Aphrodite cabin found out about this I would never live it down.

"You would do that?" Luke said. Ah, he really does like her.

"Next time I talk to her I will tell her that you want to talk and I'll send her to the big house, ok?" I asked.

"That sounds ok, thanks Annie." Luke said. We finally reached the big house, Luke walked inside and waved goodbye to us. Percy and I started to walk back towards the cabins when we ran into Rachel. She was walking outside looking around for someone or something, so Percy and I decided to talk to her.

"Rachel, what are you looking for?" I asked. Rachel looked at Percy and me warily.

"I was talking to Calypso and she suddenly said she had to go, I was trying to see where she went. Rachel said worriedly.

"Did she say what was wrong or where she was going?" I asked.

"No she just said that she had something to do and then she ran off." Rachel said with concern in her voice.

"Maybe she had a date with Triton." Percy stated.

"That's possible I guess." Rachel acknowledged.

"Guess what?" I asked. Rachel looked at me as if she knew what I was going to say, which is possible since she's the oracle.

"What did you do Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I kinda told Luke that you would like to talk to him and be friends." I said, trying not to give away that I said that she liked him.

"You did what?" Rachel yelled. Percy looked around and motioned for Rachel to keep it down.

"You wanted to talk to him didn't you?" I asked. Why is she mad?

"I'm sorry, but it's a little embarrassing and besides if Apollo found out Luke might get in trouble." Rachel whispered. Percy and I both smiled.

"You do like him don't you?" Percy said with a smirk. Rachel just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So he wanted to talk?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yes, he said that you could stop by the big house, his room is on the second floor near Chiron's study." I said. Rachel's face lit up and her green eyes sparkled, I hadn't seen her this happy in a long time.

"Do you think it's too late to go talk to him?" Rachel asked happily.

"Go ahead I think he would be happy to see a friendly face his first night at the big house." Percy said with grin. I nodded in agreement. Rachel gave me a hug and ran off toward the big house. Percy and I watched her as she ran to the big house and slipped through the front door.

"You know those two being together is crazy right?" Percy asked. He was right, but I knew that Rachel and Luke needed each other and for some reason I thought it could work out. I guess I had a stupid grin on my face because Percy just smiled at me.

"Annabeth, you're acting like an Aphrodite girl, do you know that?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Don't push you're luck seaweed brain." I warned. Percy put his arm around my shoulder and we began to walk toward our cabins. Suddenly we heard a scream from the big house. We both turned around to see smoke billowing out of one of the windows on the second floor. Percy and I ran to the big house as fast as our legs could go. We entered and ran up the steps to be confronted by a terrified Rachel dragging Luke behind her. Luke was out cold and it looked like someone had hit him on the head.

"Annabeth, help her and get Luke out of here." Percy yelled. I gave him a worried look. "Don't worry I have it covered." I ran out of the house with Rachel, we carried Luke out as fast as we could muster. As we walked outside of the house I saw a storm move in from the ocean and settle over the big house, rain started to pour down in buckets. Then a huge ball of water floated over the house and suddenly it shot through the window on the second floor where I had seen the smoke billowing out earlier. After a few seconds the smoke subsided. Chiron and Mr. D were outside all four of us were trying to help Luke and Rachel. Then I heard coughing from the front door of the house, Percy walked out coughing, he was covered in black dust and his skin was red from the heat. He walked toward us and stood in front of Chiron. "The fire is out sir, but Luke's room is toast."

"Good job Percy, you saved the house." Chiron said.

"How are Luke and Rachel?" Percy asked.

"They need to go to the infirmary and so should you that cough sounds pretty bad and I won't take no for an answer." Chiron said.

"All right, I'll go, but you know this wasn't an accident, Luke was knocked out and I found this in his room." Percy said as he held the remains of a ceramic container. Chiron and Mr. D looked at the remains and Mr. D smelt it.

"Greek fire!" Mr. D said.

"It looks like the traitor was at work again." Chiron said. Damn, if Rachel hadn't gone to the house when she did Luke would most likely be dead. I'm going to find that traitor if it's the last thing I do.

_**The traitor was hard at work it seems. Good thing Rachel showed up when she did. The traitor shall be revealed next chapter, I promise.**_


	33. Traitor in Our Midst

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 33: The Traitor in Our Midst

_Camp Half Blood_

**Luke's POV**

I woke up to the sound of incessant beeping. I opened my eyes I was laying in bed covered with a thin white sheet. The walls of the room were white and a bright fluorescent light was in the center of the ceiling. I turned my head and saw a heart monitor beeping and I had an IV sticking out of my arm. I felt something on my head and I reached up and touched it. My head was covered with gauze bandages and then the pain hit me. I felt like my head was about to split open. Then I felt hot, I looked down and my left arm was bandaged from my hand all the way to my elbow and my right hand was also bandaged. What happened? Then I remembered, I was in my room in the big house and someone knocked on my door. I opened it and standing in front of me was Calypso, she looked worried and sad, I didn't know why. I asked her if she wanted to come into my room so I turned around and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head and the lights went out. The realization hit me, Calypso was the traitor, why would she betray us she hated the titans too? I heard the door to my room open and then I saw Annabeth and Percy step inside. They both looked relieved when they saw me. Annabeth ran over and hugged me Percy smiled. Percy and Annabeth sat on the chairs that were on either side of my bed. It was quiet for a moment, but I knew I had to tell them.

"I remember who did this, I know who the traitor is." I said.

"Its Calypso isn't it?" Annabeth asked before I could say anything. I could see Percy move uneasily in his chair.

"I'm afraid so, she knocked on my door and looked sad and worried I asked her if she wanted to come in and talk, when I turned to lead her into my room she must of knocked me out." I said.

"She did more than that, she tried to burn you alive." Annabeth said.

"Why would she do that?" I asked. I looked over at Percy and he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I wish I knew, we have to find her before she leaves we need to know why, I need to know why?" Percy clarified. Annabeth looked at Percy, I could tell she was worried about him.

"How do you feel Luke?" Annabeth asked. Percy straightened up and looked at me.

"My head hurts and I guess these are burns?" I asked as I held my hands in the air.

"Yes, Chiron said that you have third degree burns, if it wasn't for Rachel you would have died." Annabeth said. I noticed that she looked down at her feet when she said Rachel's name.

"Rachel, she saved me, is she ok?" I asked.

"Luke, she's in the intensive care unit, she had severe burns, we didn't know how severe until we got her to the infirmary." Percy said sadly.

"Can I see her?" I asked. As if in answer to my question Apollo walked into my room.

"How do you feel son of Hermes?" Apollo asked.

"OK, a little sore, but I'll be fine." I said. Apollo nodded and forced a smiled.

"How is Rachel?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I just got out of surgery with her, the last of the skin grafts are complete and she is now recovering in a room down the hall, but she can't see anyone until tomorrow, maybe." Apollo said. We all nodded in acceptance. "If you'll excuse me, I wish to check on my oracle and then I have to go." We all bowed our heads at Apollo as he walked out of the room.

"Well that answered my question." I said sadly. Annabeth and Percy looked like they needed to go, but they looked back at me. "Go ahead, I need some sleep anyway." They left all I could think about was Rachel I wish I could see her. I wanted to thank her and to tell her that I cared for her.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I left the infirmary, thank goodness everyone will be all right in time.

"We need to find Calypso." I stated, Annbeth nodded I knew she could read my expression, something was wrong why would Calypso betray us?

"Where do you think she'll be?" Annabeth asked. We had already checked her room in the big house to no avail.

"I have an idea." I said. We walked down to the ocean and down the beach until I saw a small flower garden at the end of the beach near a large mound of dirt. Sitting on her knees and crying was Calypso, she was holding the all to familiar moon lace flower in her hand. She had been crying for a while her tears made a small puddle in the garden.

"How did you know about this?" Annabeth whispered.

"I heard Triton talk about it, this is where they would meet." I said. Speaking of Triton, I hadn't seen him in two days. I stopped walking and looked toward the sea, I had an ominous feeling that I knew why Calypso had betrayed us.

"Seaweed brain, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"I think I know why she did it, but we'll ask for confirmation." I said. We ran to Calypso, she heard us coming, but didn't even move or try to escape. At that moment I knew my idea was correct. "Calypso we know that you're the traitor." Calypso started to sob loudly. "They have him don't they?" Annabeth's eyes grew wide when I said that. Calypso just nodded between sobs.

"I didn't want to kill Luke and I never meant for Rachel to get hurt, but I love him and they told me if I didn't help he would die." Calypso said. I could feel the waves of sadness pour out of her. Annabeth and I kneeled on the ground next to her. Calypso suddenly wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. Annabeth just looked at me with sadness and despair in her eyes.

"You need to come to the big house, the downstairs is still untouched by the destruction. We need to talk to Chiron and Mr. D. We'll find Triton, I will call my dad and Theseus, please have hope, I will not let them kill my brother." I said. I could feel the anger build in me, but I easily pushed it to the side, but instead of making it go away, I held on to the anger I would need it for what was to come. Annabeth and I helped Calypso to her feet and we walked slowly to the big house. Many campers watched us and whispered, I guess news travels fast, they new that Calypso was the traitor, but I guess they'll know why soon enough. We walked into the big house and found Chiron and Mr. D talking, they were actually sitting in the family room talking about the damage. When they saw us they stopped and looked at our sad expressions and the tears flowing from Calypso's eyes.

"I see you found her." Mr. D said, he didn't sound angry and I guess he figured something bad was going on.

"Sit down and tell us why you did this?" Chiron said. I looked at Chiron and made a motion that I knew why. I put a hand on Calypso's shoulder and squeezed. She sat up and looked at Chiron.

"I received message from the one called Alecto, a little over two days ago. They somehow captured Triton. They said if I didn't help them they would end his immortal life." Calypso said. Chiron and Mr. D's expression changed from disbelief and anger to one of sadness and pity.

"How did you know that they had him?" Annabeth asked. Calypso handed me an envelope and I opened it. I pulled out a ring with a trident on it my eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"This is the ring of the heir to the throne of Atlantis." I said. Chiron, Mr. D and Annabeth all had worried expressions they knew that the enemy had my brother and that they could most definitely fulfill their threat. We need to call Theseus and Poseidon, as if on cue three lights appeared in the room. When the lights dissolved standing before us were Theseus, Athena and Poseidon.

"What happened?" Theseus asked. I told them the story of the past two days. Athena sat down next to Calypso and she put her arm around her and comforted her. Annabeth smiled slightly at her mother's sympathetic gesture. Poseidon sat down on the couch across from them and just looked at the floor. I could see the anger growing inside of him. Theseus grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"How do we find him?" Theseus asked. I had no idea.

"I don't know. We can't ask for a quest with Rachel out of commission." I said. Theseus was deep in thought suddenly he smiled and pulled me into the family room.

"I have an idea on how to find Triton." Theseus said. Everybody looked up in surprise.

"What is it my son?" Poseidon asked. Theseus looked at me worried for a moment.

"We use Percy's mental abilities and we couple them with the power of two gods." Theseus said.

"Which two gods?" Mr. D asked. I already knew the answer.

"The two that are related to me." I said. Theseus smiled and Poseidon looked at both of us in disbelief.

"This is too dangerous for a demigod to participate in." Poseidon said.

"Percy is the only one with the mental abilities and the connection with Triton, we're brothers that connection is hard to break." Theseus said. I knew he was right, if I had their help I might have enough power to search the world from my brother.

"Can you do it here?" Chiron asked.

"No, they need a place where their power is the greatest." Athena stated. Poseidon smiled at her.

"My dear daughter-in-law is correct we have to do this near the ocean." Poseidon said. We all walked out of the big house and headed toward the beach. As we walked to the beach Annabeth pulled me to the side.

"Wise girl you know I have to do this." I said, Annabeth grabbed my arm and then pulled me toward her. She gave me a long and rough kiss.

"I know, but you better not die or I'll find you, resurrect you and then kill you again." Annabeth said. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I promise on the Styx." I said as I ran to catch up with everyone with Annabeth hot on my heels. We reached the beach, Poseidon and Theseus stood on opposite sides of me. Theseus had a hand on one my shoulders while Poseidon had one on the other. The three of us stepped into the ocean and I concentrated on my brother. I felt a tremendous amount of power flow through me. I felt hot like I was on fire, I willed the water to flow over and through me, after a few seconds I felt cooler. I concentrated again on my brother Triton. After a few seconds I felt myself rushing forward, but my body never moved. I saw fields, streams and mountains fly passed me as I flew across the countryside until I saw a small log cabin in the woods near a very large lake. I saw a sign near the lake, Champlain. Triton was in upstate New York near the lake in a cabin. Suddenly, the connection broke and my consciousness flew back into my body and I almost collapsed. When I awoke my father and brother were holding me up. I shook my head and stood up firmly.

"Do you know where he is?" Poseidon asked desperately.

"Lake Champlain." I said. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

_**AN: I guess another rescue mission is in order.**_


	34. Team Poseidon

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 34: Team Poseidon

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

"I'm going to get my son." Poseidon said, but before he could leave I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, you're not going without us." I said. Theseus nodded in agreement. Before anyone else could say anything we disappeared into a brilliant light and the next thing I knew we were standing on the rocky shore of Lake Champlain. The lake itself was huge, but the water was a dark and glassy green color. I could tell that it was very deep in places and would be hard to see underwater.

"Percy, do you remember where this cabin was?" Poseidon asked.

"It was definitely on this side of the lake and it was in a large forested area." I said. That didn't narrow it down much.

"Review the images in your head, use your abilities to focus." Theseus said. I reviewed the images and stopped at the aerial view of the cabin and its surroundings. I used my abilities to slow down the visual memory frame by frame so I could analyze distinct aspects of the images. I saw a two-lane road off to the west of the cabin it was about a half mile from the cabin. The lake was only a hundred yards from the cabin itself. I focused more closely on the road and about a mile up the roadway was a street sign that said Ticonderoga eight miles.

"The cabin is only about eight or nine miles from Ticonderoga, New York." I said. Poseidon and Theseus grabbed my arm and we disappeared and then abruptly reappeared near the road sign that I had seen. We walked down the road for about a mile until I saw a smile driveway that was made of gravel, it was unmarked, but somehow I knew this was the place. "This is it." My dad and Theseus looked at the driveway curiously.

"Are you sure this is it?" Theseus asked.

"Yes, I know it is." I said. We walked down the driveway until we saw the cabin we were about to enter the cabin when we heard three pairs of large wings flapping. We looked up to see Alecto with her whip in hand, her sisters Tisiphone and Megaera. Tisiphone had a celestial bronze bow and arrows, while Megaera had a set of twenty celestial bronze throwing daggers.

"I see the sea god and his brats have arrived to free Triton, it's too bad that we cannot allow that." Alecto said as she extended her whip in our direction. Poseidon held out his trident, Theseus had is sword and club ready and I grabbed Riptide. Alecto tried to hit my father with her whip, Poseidon created a whirlwind in front of her and the whip extended around her. When the whirlwind finally died down, Alecto laid on the ground with her whip tied around her tightly.

"I think my brother would like to see you." Poseidon said. A dagger flew toward my father Theseus caught it and in one motion threw it back toward Megaera. The dagger hit here clean in the forehead, she burst into golden dust almost immediately. Tisiphone screamed and the windows of the log cabin exploded. She grabbed a metal whistle from around her neck and blew it. Suddenly something exploded out of the lake and landed on the shore only fifty yards from the cabin. Once the mist from the lake dissipated we saw the creature. Standing before us was the largest drakon I had ever seen. It looked like the water drakon that Theseus had fought a few years ago except this thing had to be at least three times as big. It stood on four legs that extended from its sides like an alligator. Its body was at least two hundred feet long and from its feet to the top of its massive head it was at least fifty feet tall. My father extended his trident and fired the blast hit the creature in the head and the monster was forced back to the edge of the lake. Once the creature entered the water fully it held its ground and seemed to grow stronger. Poseidon was clearly weakening under the strain. Theseus flew forward into the air, but before he could hit the creature with his club the drakon turned and hit Theseus with its tail. Theseus flew through the air and hit the forest knocking down fifty or sixty trees in the process. I was going to check on my brother, but the drakon aimed for my father, I knew I had to distract it. I aimed and threw Riptide as hard as I could. The sword flew straight and true and embedded itself in the left eye of the creature. The drakon screamed and began flailing its tail in all directions. I grabbed my father and took him to the cabin where I found Triton unconscious and tied up. I knew this battle was up to me now. Two gods were down, how was I going to defeat this creature? Then something inside of me urged me to go to the lake. I left the cabin avoiding the massive tail of the drakon, I jumped into the water and swam to the bottom of the lake. Once there my mind cleared and I knew what I had to do. I concentrated and my body dissolved into the water. I willed the water in the lake to join with me.

**Theseus's POV**

I crawled out of the forest that was the hardest I had ever been hit and that's saying something. I couldn't stand up so I crawled to the cabin. I saw Triton unconscious and tied up with my father was lying next to him completely exhausted. Suddenly I heard a loud noise that sounded like a flood of water flowing into the air. I crawled outside and what I saw left me awestruck. The massive drakon was facing the lake and standing in the water in front of the monster was a man made out of water. The waterman was at least eighty feet tall and then I realized this thing had to be Percy. How in the name of Zeus was he able to do this, I thought? The drakon struck him with its tail, but it passed clean through the water giant's body. The body reformed once the strike was complete. This sent the water drakon into a frenzy it rushed forward and used its massive head to push into the water giant's chest. The creature opened its mouth as if on cue the water giant turned into a jet of water that entered the drakon's open mouth. The entire body of the giant dissolved into the jet of water and entered the body of the drakon. The drakon turned toward the cabin and for a minute I thought it would attack, but it didn't. The drakon just stood there, I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. He had crawled to my side and we were both looking at the spectacle before us. The drakon was about to open its mouth when the body of the beast began to glow with a dark green color and then suddenly changed to a liquid. The drakon was now made of water, the features of the drakon dissolved into a large wave of water that rushed back into the lake. The water of the lake swirled into a massive whirlpool that nearly reached from one side of the lake to the other. The whirlpool began to slow until the lake was calm and still. The dark waters shined in the late afternoon sunlight. My father and I fell back against the wall of the cabin staring toward the water. Suddenly a small wave of about four or five feet rushed toward the shore and hit the rocky beach. When the water receded the beach was exposed, but that wasn't the part that interested me. Lying on the beach in tattered clothes was my brother, Percy. Poseidon and I willed ourselves to heal enough to walk to the beach. We reached Percy's side and I turned him over. He was alive and breathing slowly. My father and I both exhaled loudly as a wave of relief set over us.

"Percy, Percy please wake up." My father said as he shook Percy slowly. Percy's eyes suddenly opened and he stared at both of us with a completely bewildered look on his face.

"Wha.. wha.. what happened?" Percy stuttered. I told Percy all about his fight with the drakon and what he did to defeat it.

"I don't remember anything at all. The last thing I do remember was hitting the thing in the eye with Riptide." Percy said.

"I don't know how you did it my boy, but you beat that monster, thank you. That creature could have given Typhon a run for his money." Poseidon said. I couldn't have agreed more since I had fought Typhon with some help form Oranos years ago.

"Where's the last Fury?" Percy asked.

"She probably escaped during the fight and it looks like she took Alecto with her, but at least one sister was sent to the underworld, I'm sure my brother is happy about that." Poseidon said. "Triton, he's in the cabin." My father walked to the cabin as fast as his weary legs could take him. I looked at Percy.

"Go ahead help dad, I'm ok." Percy said as he sat up wearily. I walked toward the cabin when I entered I saw my father untying Triton.

"How is he?" I asked concerned.

"He's alive, but beat up pretty bad. Help me get him to the lake." Poseidon said. My father and I carried Triton to the lake and all three of us walked into it. Each of us began to glow and the water healed our wounds and restored our energy. Triton opened his eyes and he gestured for us to let him stand. He stood up carefully and smiled at us, my father and I engulfed him in a bear hug. The three of us walked back toward the shore arm in arm. Percy smiled when he saw us he was still sitting on the beach exhausted.

"Good to see you alive and well Tri." Percy said. Triton smiled back in return.

"Thanks to you from what I hear." Triton said. Percy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was nothing you wouldn't do for me in return." Percy said. I left my father to help Triton as I grabbed Percy under his shoulder and lifted him to his feet. The four of us dissolved into a brilliant blue and gold light. When we reappeared we were on the beach at Camp Half Blood. Sitting on the sand waiting for us were Athena, Annabeth and Calypso. All three smiled brightly when they saw us. Athena ran toward me and gave me a hug while Annabeth did the same to Percy. My father let go of Triton, Calypso walked toward my brother and they just stared at each other in wonder. They walked toward each other until they were only a foot apart. Calypso suddenly jumped into Triton's arms and hugged him tightly. I could see tears flow down Calypso's cheeks as she hugged my little brother. I motioned for all of us to leave. Percy was already passed out by the time we left the beach. Triton needed to be alone with his lady. As we left the beach I turned and looked back toward them. Triton and Calypso were kissing passionately. I turned to my father and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look me in the eyes, he gave me a questioning look. I motioned toward the beach and the two kissing immortals. A wide smile crept across his face.

"Dad, it looks like you'll have another daughter soon enough." I said. Poseidon began to laugh as we turned and walked back toward the big house.

_**Calypso and Triton together at last. More to come!**_


	35. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 35: Forgiveness

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

While Poseidon and Theseus walked behind us talking about Calypso and Triton my mom and I carried Percy into the big house. Percy had been awake, but fell asleep as we left the beach. He was heavy my mom and carried him toward the big house.

"So nice of them to let us carry Percy while they gossiped like Aphrodite girls." I said sarcastically. My mom just smiled and laughed.

"Its ok, they're just happy for Triton, but don't worry I'll make Theseus pay later." Athena said ominously. It was my turn to smile and laugh. We laid Percy on the large sofa in the family room. We walked into the kitchen to find Chiron playing solitaire.

"They're back?" Chiron asked looking up from his cards. My mom and I sat down at the table and joined him.

"Percy is in the family room, he looks exhausted, Theseus and Poseidon should be inside in a moment. Triton is safe he's outside with Calypso at the moment." Athena said. Poseidon and Theseus walked in and joined us at the table. "So are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Sorry, well we found the cabin and were attacked by the Furies, we dispatched one to the underworld, but before we could take out the other two we were attacked by the largest drakon I had ever seen. It was just like the water drakon I faced in Greece, except it was three times larger." Theseus said.

"Yes, this monster bested both Theseus and I." Poseidon said.

"My back still hurts from the smack from its tail." Theseus said as he rubbed his upper back.

"How did you beat it then?" I asked curiously.

"Percy beat the thing all by himself, it was incredible." Theseus said. I was shocked Percy beat a giant water drakon by himself.

"Is that the reason for his exhaustion?" Athena asked.

"Yes, you see he threw Riptide into the creature's eye and when it was distracted he ran to the water and jumped into the lake. Then a few moments later a giant made of water stood in front of the drakon, this giant had to be eighty feet tall." Theseus said.

"This giant was Percy?" Athena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and when the creature tried to bite him, the giant dissolved into a plume of water that entered the beast's mouth and into the creatures stomach. The next thing we knew the monster was looking at us and then it stopped. Suddenly it started to glow and then the creature dissolved into a wave of water that washed back into the lake. A few minutes later a wave came ashore and there was Percy. He was barely awake and by the time we freed Triton he was asleep." Theseus said. We all sat there in silence, none of us knew what to say.

"Well, Percy's powers have clearly grown, could this have anything to do with his lack of a dark side?" Chiron asked. I saw Poseidon think over that question carefully.

"I believe it does, but I don't know how he could learn how to do this so quickly." Poseidon stated. He was clearly concerned for his son.

"Did he remember anything when he awoke?" Athena asked. I could see her trying to think of an answer with the way her eyes shined.

"No, he said the last thing he remembered was throwing his sword, that's all." Theseus answered.

"I wonder if someone is helping him, the same thing happened with the hell hounds." Athena proposed.

"That's correct he didn't remember destroying that large hell hound either." I confirmed.

"Who could be helping him?" Poseidon asked. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that no one had a clue. "Well, so far this help has saved his life and others as well, therefore I will consider this a good thing. I just hope that it stays positive." We all nodded in agreement.

"If you all will excuse me, I want to check on Percy." I said. Everyone nodded as I stood up and walked into the family room. Percy was still asleep on the sofa I kneeled on the floor in front of him and began playing with his now short jet black hair. It took me a while to get use to his short neat hair, but now I found that I liked it.

Percy suddenly stirred under my touch and spoke in his sleep, "My lady I will save you." He's dreaming, who is he talking about? He started to turn back and forth violently and then he screamed, "No!" He bolted straight up almost knocking me over. He was sweating profusely and looked like he just ran a marathon. Everyone who was in the kitchen came into the room looking frantically at Percy.

"What happened?" Poseidon asked.

Percy was sitting up rocking back and forth like he saw the worst thing in the world he was mumbling something, "Have to save her, have to!" I faced Percy and grabbed his shoulders until he stopped rocking and he looked me in the eyes. Suddenly, I saw recognition in his eyes and his eye color brightened.

"Anna Annabeth." He stuttered. His voice was so soft I couldn't take it anymore I hugged him and whispered in his ear that everything would be ok, but of course I was far from sure about that. We finally broke apart and Percy sat up on the sofa. Poseidon came over and sat down beside him. I stood up and walked over to my mom and she hugged me.

"Percy, you had a nightmare, do you remember it?" Poseidon asked. The rest of us looked at them both curiously.

"A little, I was trying to save someone, not sure who, but she was important. I never met her, but I knew she was important to the world to everything." Percy said. His voice was calmer and less frantic than before. He still sounded tired like he needed to sleep for a week.

"Its ok my boy, Annabeth can you help him to my cabin, he needs his rest?" Poseidon asked. Once Poseidon finished talking Nico ran into the big house.

"Triton's back!" Nico yelled. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nico, we know that, who do you think brought him back?" I asked sarcastically.

Nico looked stunned and his face grew red as he realized he asked the stupidest question of the day. "Oh, sorry." He said.

"Nico, please help Annabeth take Percy to my father's cabin." Theseus asked.

"Yes, sir." Nico said as he helped me lift up Percy and we helped carry him to cabin three. We placed Percy in his bed and put him under the blankets. I kissed him on the forehead and we left the cabin quietly as not to wake him.

"What happened to him?" Nico asked curiously. Over the next ten minutes I explained the story that Theseus had told me and by the time I finished Nico's eyes had grown three sizes.

"He did that, its incredible, no wonder he's so tired." Nico said.

"How is Thalia and have you talked some sense into her about Luke?" I asked trying to change the subject. Thanks the gods Nico can take a hint, sometimes.

"She's very stubborn as you know. Well, I might be the son of the lord of the underworld, but I don't have a death wish, so I'm sorry I'm not going to push her." Nico said.

"I guess I will have to go talk to her then." I said. Nico nodded in approval. Her better than me is what he's thinking. He needs to go play with his dead soldiers, I thought bitterly.

"You might have better luck than me." Nico said. You're so brave Nico, he's scared that his girlfriend will fry him no doubt.

"What about the band, Luke's hands are burned and now Percy is exhausted? We need to practice the summer festival is in two days." Nico asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but go get Chris and Will, the three of you can practice until Luke and Percy are better." I said. Nico smiled, but I could tell he was still worried about the band. He's worried about the damn band and I get to go have a chat with the lightning wielding brat I call my friend. I'm really sarcastic, well I guess I'm channeling Percy today.

"Ok, I'll get them I guess we can play our parts at least." Nico said as he left to find Chris and Will. I walked to cabin one to find Thalia, I knew she had stayed in her cabin for the past few days. She thought Percy and I had betrayed her because we hadn't totally abandoned Luke. She can be such a hot headed fool I thought Clarisse could be bad. I knocked on her cabin door and waited for a response. Suddenly the door opened and Thalia's eyes narrowed when she saw me.

"What do you want?" She snapped. I could see the lightning flash in her eyes. She's really pissing me off now.

"I need to talk to you." I snapped back. I could tell she was about to slam the door in my face so I did the only thing I could think of I kicked the door hard knocking Thalia to the ground. She looked up at me with surprise in her eyes. She was about to stand up to attack me, but I was tired of her stupidity I charged forward and pushed her back to edge of one of her bunks and held my dagger to her throat. "Now you're going to listen to me and you better listen good, got it?" I could see anger, desperation and yes, even some fear in her eyes, but I was way beyond caring at this point. I held the dagger closer to her throat until she nodded slightly. "I know Luke said some terrible things on the ship and he is sorry, but your dumb ass won't hear any of it. The titans have tried to kill him twice and now he's in the infirmary, but do you care, no. You'd rather sit here in this cabin and be pissed at the world. I saw how happy you were when we found Luke, just because he came back to be with you and then got upset when he found that you moved on, you go all hateful and decide to hate anyone else associated with him. Come on Thals, you need to hear him out. He doesn't hate you, none of us do, but I'm tired of your behavior. There have been things going on that we could have used your help with, but no you were too angry and petty to swallow that anger and help. I've never been more ashamed to call you my friend than I am right now." I said out of breath from my yelling and the long speech. Thalia looked at me and I saw the hatred subside from her eyes and then I saw tears flow down her cheeks. I removed my dagger from her throat and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I was just so angry with what he said. At one time I would have loved that he came back to be with me, but that was before Nico. I love Luke like a brother, but that's all." Thalia said as she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I had to be so rough with you, but anger is your fatal flaw like many children of Zeus, this was the only way I could think of to get through to you." I said sincerely. Thalia stopped crying and I helped her wipe her tears away. We both stood up and walked to the door of her cabin. "Let's go see Luke." Thalia nodded in agreement.

Before we left her cabin Thalia turned to me and gave me an evil smirk. "If you ever hold a dagger to my throat again, I'll fry your butt." Thalia said. I laughed and put my arm around her.

"I got it, it won't happen again." I said as we walked to the infirmary arm in arm. On the way to the infirmary I explained everything that happened from the two attacks, to the band, to Calypso's betrayal, to Triton's capture and rescue, and of course Percy's current condition.

"Damn, next time I act all mad and stupid remind me of these past couple of days. I did miss one Hades of a fun time." Thalia said shaking her head. I just rolled my eyes at her comment. We finally made it to the infirmary. I saw Austin and asked him to direct us to Luke's room. We finally made it to his room, but when we entered he wasn't there. The bed wasn't made, so he had to still be in the infirmary. I had an idea.

"Thals, follow me I think I know where he is." I said as I looked around at the other rooms until I saw a medical chart by the door of one room, the chart had the name Dare on it. Thalia looked at me wide eyed. We slowly opened the door and peaked inside. Luke was sitting by Rachel's bed speaking to her softly. Rachel was in a coma based on what the chart said. She had suffered terrible burns when she tried to save Luke. Rachel and I had been friends for the past few years ever since Percy and I got together. I had never been more proud or worried for her since I've know her. She saved Luke's life, but got herself terribly injured in the process. She wasn't a demigod so she would have to heal on her own mostly, although I knew that Apollo would use his powers as well as some magic to help her. I knocked lightly on the door and Luke turned to see us. When he saw Thalia his eyes grew wide and he smiled at both of us. I could feel Thalia smile in return. He stood up and walked out of Rachel's room. We closed her door and then Thalia hugged Luke almost instantly.

"I'm sorry Thals I didn't mean any of those terrible things I said." Luke said as Thalia cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that I got so mad and ignored you and the rest of my friends. You and Annabeth are my brother and sister, you know that, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yes" Luke and I both said at the same time. Thalia and Luke separated. Thalia looked at Luke's bandaged arm and hands.

"Now mister you get back to your room and lay down." Thalia ordered. Luke nodded and smiled as we escorted him to his room. He got back into his bed and we covered him up, his eyelids looked heavy, I knew he was tired.

"Thank you for visiting me, both of you." Luke said wearily. Thalia and I both kissed him on the cheek. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Thalia and I walked out of the infirmary, I directed her to the ocean I knew the band would be practicing there.

"Why are we going to the ocean?" Thalia asked.

"Well, the band will be practicing there. I thought you might want to see Nico." I said with a grin.

"Hey, he's a big boy he doesn't need me to keep him out of trouble." Thalia said.

"No, but I think his girlfriend needs him to keep her out of trouble." I said sarcastically.

Thalia laughed and put her arm around me and squeezed tightly. "Maybe I do, but if you tell him you're eating shield." Thalia said ominously.

I raised my hands in defeat. "I promise I won't tell." I said as I began to laugh, it felt so good having Thalia back as my friend, I missed her a lot. As we approached the beach I saw the door to the boathouse was open. We walked inside and I saw Chris playing the drums, Will was playing his guitar and Nico was playing the keyboard. I saw Thalia smile brightly when she saw Nico.

"Hey, over here." I heard someone say. Thalia and I turned to see Terra sitting on a long bench watching the band. She motioned for us to join her. I walked over and hugged her and she shook Thalia's hand.

"Glad you could join us Thalia, maybe Nico will play better now." Terra said sarcastically.

"So he's been stinking up the joint." Thalia quipped.

"He seemed preoccupied and worried." Terra conceded. I wonder why?

"Well, he sounds pretty good now." I said as I listened to him play. Thalia and Terra both nodded in agreement. Then I remembered our current problem. "One problem, the band is supposed to play at the camp's summer festival in two days." Terra and Thalia both looked at me curiously.

"What's the problem?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Well the lead singer and the bass guitarist are both out of commission." I said. Put it this way Terra and Thalia said the same thing I was thinking (_**AN: A not so good word.**_**)** at that time then I added, "They're so screwed."

_**Can Luke and Percy somehow recover in time to play in two days or will the band be short two members? Definitely not a good start for the band's first gig, well when the gods are involved miracles can happen.**_


	36. Health and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 36: Health and Revelations

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Nico and I said our goodbyes to everyone as we left the boathouse. We needed to figure a way to help Luke and Percy recover quickly.

"Let's go to the big house, maybe Chiron or Mr. D can help us." I said, Nico and Thalia both nodded and followed me. We entered and made our way to the kitchen where we heard Chiron and Mr. D talking about the summer festival.

"Children, good to see you is there a problem?" Chiron asked. He's been so much happier since Theseus was put in charge of camp.

"Yes, the three of you look like you have a problem." Mr. D said. Good old Mr. D, I can't believe I thought that, but he's certainly much happier and agreeable since Zeus let him go home after each summer.

"Yes, sirs, the band needs its lead singer and bass player. We need help trying to speed up Percy's and Luke's recovery." I said anxiously. Mr. D and Chiron both looked at us thoughtfully for a few moments.

"The three of you go to the infirmary and wait with Luke, Apollo will be needed to speed up his recovery. I have an idea that could help Percy, but I must speak with Theseus first." Chiron said as he motioned for us to go. The three of us ran to the infirmary and entered quietly. We walked into Luke's room to find him awake staring at the ceiling.

"Thank the gods, it is so damn boring in here." Luke said anxiously. The three of us smiled at him as we found three chairs to sit down next to him.

"How's Rachel?" I asked hopefully. Luke smiled and sat up straighter in his bed.

"She's out of the coma, but she's sleeping now. The Apollo kid said that she needs her rest." Luke said.

"I'm glad she's out of the coma. Apollo should be here soon to get those burns of yours taken care of." I said.

"That's great, the band plays in less than two days. How is practice going Nico?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well with you and Percy out of commission I guess ok, but we need both of you." Nico said. Luke's happy expression turned to a look of sadness and worry.

"What happened to Percy?" Luke asked. I explained everything to Luke and when I finished he sank down in his bed and pulled his blankets to his chin.

"Awe, this is just great, I think the fates are out to get us." Luke said.

"Don't worry, Chiron has a plan to help Percy. He wanted us to see you before Apollo showed up and then we were to go see Percy." I said. Thalia and Nico both smiled, I could tell they were hoping to cheer Luke up. I guess it worked because Luke sat up again and smiled.

"Sorry, it's been a bad couple of days, I guess I've been expecting the worse to happen." Luke said.

"Hey, now for some good news, I heard some gossip from the Stolls." Nico said. We all looked at him with curiosity and a little foreboding considering we are talking about the Stolls. "It sounds like several of the gods will be at the festival this summer."

"Really, which ones?" Luke asked.

"Well, your dad for one, Athena and Theseus of course, my dad, Thalia's dad, Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, well I guess all of them except Hera, Hephaestus and Hestia." Nico added.

"Then we all need to be healed and ready." Luke said. The door opened and Apollo walked in.

"Well, nephew I hope your ready." Apollo said. Luke bowed slightly and smiled at his uncle.

"I am Lord Apollo, thank you for helping." Luke said sincerely.

Apollo smiled and looked at all of us. "All of you out, this procedure is delicate and Luke I'm afraid it's going to hurt like Tartarus." Apollo said. Luke's eyes grew wide and then a determined look crossed his face as he nodded. Nico, Thalia and I reluctantly left the room and waited out in the lobby of the infirmary. We heard several yells of someone in pain, but they ended quickly. After about an hour Apollo walked out and approached us.

"Luke is healed, but he is asleep right now. He should wake up in four or five hours. He can leave the infirmary at that point. If you'll excuse me, I must check on my oracle." Apollo said as he left us.

"We need to go see Percy, who knows Chiron's plan may already be in action." Thalia said. The three of us left the infirmary and walked back into camp. We noticed several people enter Percy's cabin carrying a large tank or coffin, when I saw that I froze. He couldn't be. Then someone slapped me across the face hard and I snapped out of whatever I was in. "Annabeth, its not a coffin, come on." Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me for a couple of yards until I started to run on my own. We entered the Poseidon cabin to see my mom, Theseus, Poseidon, Triton and Tyson standing around a celestial bronze bath tub looking thing. The tub was full of seawater and Percy was lying in the water with only his boxers on. My cheeks flushed red when I saw that. I also noticed Thalia's face turn pink until Nico elbowed her, then she put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's going on?" I whispered to my mother. Athena looked at the three of us and motioned for us to step back away from the others.

"Poseidon has a plan to help Percy recover more quickly." Athena said.

"What's the plan?" I asked curiously.

"Some Atlantean ritual that needs the king's children." Athena said. We all walked back to the entrance of the room where Percy, his father and brothers were. Percy was in the metal basin and water completely covered his body. Poseidon knelt at Percy's head and had his hands extended onto the surface of the water. Theseus was at the foot of the basin with his hands in the same position. Tyson was on the left and Triton on the right with their hands extended in the same way. Poseidon started to chant in a language I never heard before, then all of them started to chant in the same way. My mom leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Its an ancient Alantean spell. They are calling on the sea to heal its son."

The water in the basin began to glow a beautiful blue-green color until the entire room was filled with that light. Suddenly a bright flash of white light exploded out of the water, when the light cleared all of the water in the basin was gone and Percy was sleeping calmly at the bottom of the basin. His usual tanned skin color had returned and he looked much better. His eyes opened, but we all gasped when we saw the color, they were fluorescent green, a color I have only seen in my science classes. Then Percy opened his mouth to speak, but the voice wasn't his.

"Thank you my children for opening this pathway. I do not have long to speak, they are after me even as I talk to you." The female voice said.

"Who is after you?" Poseidon asked.

"The titans, they wish to steal my power." The female voice said.

"Why do you talk through my son?" Poseidon asked.

"His mind is unlike anyone else's on my world. I have blest him for his aid." The female voice said.

"Who are you?" Poseidon asked. That was a question we all wanted to know.

"I go by many names my son, I am your mother's mother, the mother earth goddess, but in your tongue I am Gaea. I must leave, but I warn you that the titans want my power to destroy the Olympians. They are too powerful for me to defeat alone and I can only run for so long, help me my children." Gaea said, the connection abruptly discontinued and Percy eyes closed. He was breathing calmly and he looked healthy and peaceful.

"That explains what Percy has been hearing and seeing." Poseidon said.

"The lady that he keeps talking about is Gaea." I said.

"Yes, Iapetus and Crius want her power or they want to use her to destroy Olympus." Athena theorized.

"Is Gaea that powerful?" Thalia asked.

"Well, she is the personification of the Earth. Some of her power was reduced by other gods over the years as they assumed roles such as Poseidon's control of the seas or Zeus's authority over the sky." Athena said. Suddenly, I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What if the titans want to use Gaea to help them take back some of that power that she lost? What if they want her to help them reduce Zeus and Poseidon's power?" I asked hypothetically. My mom looked at me with a curious expression and then I saw the worried look on Poseidon's face.

"Annabeth that is exactly what they plan to do, great thinking. We need to talk to the full council immediately." Athena said anxiously.

"Your right as usual, we must inform them." Poseidon said. Then we all heard a grown coming from the metal basin. Percy was still lying on his back, but his eyes were open. He had a worried look on his face.

"Why am I almost naked in a metal bath tub with my dad, my brothers, and everyone else looking down at me like I just came back from the dead or something?" Percy said. All of our worried expressions melted and were replaced with smiles. Percy's worried expression faded and was replaced with a relieved smile.

"We used an old Atlantean ritual to heal you son. After the fight with the water drakon, you were pretty out of it." Poseidon said.

"Thank goodness, I thought this was a really bad practical joke by the Stolls." Percy quipped. We all started to laugh at that comment.

"No Perce, you're going to be fine." Triton said.

"My boy, Theseus, Athena and I need to go to Olympus. We will see you later." Poseidon said. In a flash of blue and gold light my mother, Poseidon and Theseus disappeared.

"Good to have you well big brother." Tyson said happily.

"Here, put this on Jackson." Thalia said as she threw Percy a robe. Percy gladly wrapped the robe around his body and stood up carefully. He almost fell once, but Tyson and Triton caught him. Percy walked out of the basin and headed for his room. Triton and Tyson said their goodbyes and left for Atlantis.

"We'll leave you two alone." Thalia said as she grabbed Nico under the arm and pulled him out of the cabin. As soon as they left I hugged Percy and buried my head into his shoulder.

"I'm ok wise girl." Percy said as he held me. He made me feel so much better I had been so worried about him, but now he needed to know how much he had worried me. We separated and the first thing that I did was punch him in the arm as hard as I could. "Damn that hurt." Percy rubbed his shoulder where I punched him.

"That's for making me worry." I said angrily. Percy stared down into my eyes and all my anger faded away. I could never stay mad at him for long especially when he looked at me with those eyes, damn him. Percy stepped toward me and then leaned down until our lips were barely touching.

"I'm sorry." Percy said as he leaned in and kissed me softly. I melted into the kiss and I almost didn't hear the knock on the door. We both finally heard the knock and separated. We turned and saw Tyson at the door smiling at us.

"Sorry to interrupt Anniebeth, but can I speak to my big brother?" Tyson asked.

"Sure, Percy the band practices at the beach in less than an hour from now, don't be late." I said as I walked out the door and gave Tyson a slight hug as I passed him.

**Percy's POV**

"Did Triton give you the design?" I asked. Tyson smiled and closed the door to my cabin behind him.

"Yes, and they look great." Tyson whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"I didn't want anyone to hear me." Tyson said worriedly.

"Little bro, don't worry you closed the door remember." I said as I smiled at my little brother.

"Ah yes, ok." Tyson said.

"So can you make it or not?" I asked. Tyson smiled and then took out a small gray velvet covered box. "Don't tell me you made it already?" Tyson smiled and handed me the box.

I opened it and I was speechless it was so beautiful. I closed the box and placed it in my top desk drawer and locked it. I turned and gave Tyson a big hug. "How did you make it so quickly?"

"Hephaestus helped. He said that he owed you several favors and that this would fulfill one of them." Tyson said.

"Ty you're the best." I said as I hugged him again. We both left the cabin and I escorted him to the beach. I waved as I watched my little big brother descend below the waves. I walked to the boathouse and entered. I saw the rest of the band there and Luke was standing holding his guitar. I walked over to him and shook his hand marveling at the great job Apollo did on healing his burns.

"You look great my friend." I said.

"You too Perce, I think the band is now set." Luke said.

I turned and faced my fellow band members and motioned for them to proceed with practice. We had some work to do before the festival and we were all determined to be ready.

_**AN: Sorry for the delay on the update it has been a hectic week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So the titans are after Gaea and now we know why thanks to a certain brilliant daughter of Athena. I wonder does this have anything to do with a sequel? What did Tyson make for Percy, that needed Hephaestus's help? Will Apollo find out about Rachel and Luke? Will Triton ask Calypso to marry him? Will being in a band help Luke reconcile with the rest of camp? All these questions may or may not be answered in the last two chapters of this story.**_


	37. I Make an Olympian Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 37: I Make an Olympian Cry!

_Camp Half Blood_

**Percy's POV**

We practiced all last night and into the morning. I was tired, but not overly so I guess whatever Atlantean healing ritual my dad performed did the trick. I still felt pretty good, much better than my fellow band members. Annabeth, Thalia and Terra had watched us practice until it got too late for them. I walked back to my cabin with a very tired Chris next to me. I grabbed him by the arm and kept him awake until we reached our cabin. Chris went to his bed and crashed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. I walked into my room and sat down at my drafting board. I worked on a design for a new type of research vessel, one that I hoped one day would be built. Chris, Terra and I had always talked about opening our own oceanic research nonprofit someday and I knew that a research vessel was on our wish list. Once I finished the plans I knew I needed Chris to look them over to make sure I got all of the engineering aspects correct. I worked on the design for an hour and then I went to sleep. I wish I could say that my dreams were peaceful, but all I could dream about was Gaea running from the titans and her pleas for assistance. I woke up about two hours later drenched in sweat from my nightmare. I felt like I had run a marathon, so I went and took a shower I knew the water would make me feel better. After I finished in the shower and got dressed. I left for the mess hall, lunch would be served in about thirty minutes. As entered the mess hall I noticed that there were a few campers already sitting at their tables talking. I saw Annabeth, Thalia, Terra and Calypso sitting at the Poseidon table talking. I'm so happy that my dad and Theseus let my friends sit at my table whenever they wanted. The Athena table was so close to the Poseidon table now that it was really like one big table anyway. I noticed Malcolm sitting at the Athena table with one of his brothers. They waved to me as I walked by them. I sat down across from Annabeth.

"Long night?" Annabeth asked.

"Chris and I didn't get back to the cabin until nine in the morning." I said as I began to eat my lunch.

"How did practice go after we left?" Terra asked curiously.

"Practice was great I think we're ready for tomorrow." I said.

"Good, now maybe Nico will stop worrying. He's been gloomier than usual." Thalia said.

"I heard that pine cone head." Nico said as he sat down next to me and across from Thalia. Thalia glared at him, but Nico smiled fiendishly.

"You two either need to kill each other or go find a room to make out." Annabeth said with a mischievous smirk. Terra and I began to laugh at Thalia's and Nico's shocked faces. "You two are just too easy to pick on."

"Watch it owl head." Thalia said. Nico nodded and smiled in approval.

"No picking on my girl or I'll make sure that one or both of you are my next sparring partners." I said with an evil grin. Thalia and Nico both gave me a worried look, they hate sparring with me now. The only ones who spar with me are Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth gave me a happy smile and then abruptly kicked me under the table. I didn't make a noise, but I did bend down and rub my bruised shin as I glared at her. Chris walked over and sat down next to Nico, he still looked tired from last night.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said as I motioned toward Chris. Chris groaned loudly and nearly fell asleep into his food before he woke up. "Man you look like crap."

"Laugh it up Perce, you didn't look any better a few days ago." Chris said defensively.

"Well I at least fought a drakon all you did was play the drums." I said.

"You try playing drums for twelve hours straight and see what you look like. We don't exactly play songs that are light on the drums." Chris said. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"My gods are you two going to shut up, its like sitting around with an old married couple or something." Terra said with an amused look on her face.

"They do argue a lot." Thalia added.

"Who asked you pine cone face?" I quipped. Thalia rolled her eyes at my comment.

"That's enough everyone, you all need to continue practicing after lunch and then again after dinner." Annabeth said. Nico and Chris both looked like they were going to be sick.

"We have to practice all day?" Nico and Chris both asked incredulously.

"Yes, because I heard that there will be a battle of the bands at tomorrow's festival." Annabeth said.

"How did you hear that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that it pays to have an invisibility cap and Mr. D when he sneaks a drink of wine will pretty much blab anything." Annabeth said with a chuckle.

"So the Olympians will be competing against us. Well good, I think the gods need to see how we demigods play." Nico said confidently.

"I wonder who they got to play bass guitar." I said, because I wouldn't be playing with them.

"I heard it was Ares." Luke said as he sat down next to Chris.

"Good to see you Luke, how did you hear that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that I'm on good terms with the oracle and Apollo never was very good at keeping secrets." Luke said.

"I can't believe that Ares would want to be in a band with my brother." I stated.

"Ever since Hera's war Ares has been on much better terms with Theseus and the other gods. I guess he finally grew up, even Hera has been more cordial." Annabeth said.

"Well, Annabeth's right as usual we need to continue practicing and we may have to add a song or two in order to make sure we win." I said. The rest of my band members nodded in approval. After thirty minutes we had finished lunch and everyone left the mess hall except for Annabeth and I. I needed to talk to her alone before we left. "Wise girl would you like to sing a song with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"What kind of song?" Annabeth asked warily. I knew she would be a little reluctant, but she has a great voice.

"Well, my dad, Triton, Tyson and I have a special anniversary gift for Theseus and Athena. I thought it might be nice to dedicate a song to Theseus and Athena." I said. Annabeth gave me a wry smile.

"Since when did you become so romantic seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I can be romantic." I said. She'll find out soon enough I thought.

"Whatever, what is the gift?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, Tyson made it with some help from Hephaestus." I answered carefully.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't they made me swear on the Styx." I said. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I assumed as much." Annabeth said. I held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, if it makes a difference I want the song we sing to be between us and the band. I want it to be a surprise to my family." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her softly. We broke apart and walked to the ocean and the boathouse. The rest of the band was there tuning their instruments.

"Well its about time. What were you two doing?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Well its none of your business pine cone face." I said. Thalia glared at me and then she looked expectantly toward Annabeth. Annabeth just shrugged her shoulders and walked over and sat down between Katie Gardner and Terra. Thalia crossed her arms and huffed angrily. I joined the rest of the band and we practiced until we heard the lunch bell ring.

"Hey Percy and Annabeth, I'm going to go see Rachel before dinner, do you all want to come along." Luke asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Annabeth said, I nodded in agreement. The three of us said goodbye to the others and walked to the infirmary. We entered Rachel's room to find her awake lying in bed clearly bored. Her face and her eyes brightened when she saw us, but I could tell she was much happier to see Luke, which made me smile even more. Luke walked over and sat down next to her. He held onto her hand carefully making Rachel's cheeks turn pink. Annabeth and I sat at the foot of her bed.

"Rachel, you're looking so much better, how do you feel?" Annabeth asked.

"Much better, I'm just bored lying in this bed all day." Rachel said. I could tell that the boredom was driving her stir crazy.

"Do you think that Apollo would allow you to go to the festival tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Why do you care son of Hermes?" Apollo said as he stood in the doorway. None of us had heard him enter. Luke and Rachel both immediately let go of each others hands.

"I would just like to see her get out of here and have some fun Lord Apollo." Luke said.

I could tell by the skeptical look on Apollo's face that he didn't believe him, this conversation could go south rather quickly.

"I would like Rachel to attend the concert as well. I'm sure Theseus would as well." I said trying to throw my brothers name around for emphasis. I could tell by the thoughtful look on Apollo's face that he was thinking about what I said, but unfortunately I think he saw through my diversion.

"Nice try Jackson, but I want to know what Luke and my oracle have been up to." Apollo stated. Luke's and Rachel's faces paled.

"We're friends and I care about her she saved my life and I owe her." Luke said. Rachel smiled at him, but I could tell that she was a little hurt by the way he said that he owed her for saving his life. However, I knew that Luke cared for her more than that, but he was just trying to defuse the situation. Apollo didn't look like he believed Luke's statement.

"Rachel, is that true, you don't have any feelings for this son of Hermes?" Apollo asked.

Rachel looked speechless and I knew why. She loves Luke and she's a terrible liar. "We are friends and I do care about him." Rachel said. She wasn't lying, but I could tell that she was holding something back and I knew that Apollo could tell as well.

"Rachel, do you love this boy." Apollo said with disdain. I knew what she was going to say and I really hoped that Apollo wouldn't overreact, but just in case I opened my mind and concentrated on Theseus and sent a message to him. We no longer had our mental link, but we were still twins and I could always send him a message if needed. My new mental powers helped to make this ability stronger. I sent him a message informing him of the situation. I just hoped he would get it in time.

"I think I do love him, I'm sorry but I can't help what I feel." Rachel said as she smiled at Luke. Luke for his part smiled happily at her, but I could tell he was nervous as he looked away from Rachel and stared at Apollo trying to read his emotions.

"You agreed to be the oracle Rachel, you have sworn off the company of men and as the oracle you must remain a virgin. I forbid you from seeing this boy, you must adhere to your oath and agreement." Apollo said sternly.

"I wasn't planning on breaking my oath, but as long as I'm a virgin I can still remain the oracle and nothing in my oath said I had to stay away from men. I'm not a huntress." Rachel said defiantly.

Apollo's face turned red and I knew he was mad now. "How dare you defy me little girl?" Apollo said. Luke stood up to protest. "Sit down boy or I'll sit you down permanently."

"Lord Apollo, please Rachel is right, she didn't break her oath." Annabeth said.

"Stay out of this brain child." Apollo said incredulously. Apollo was now starting to piss me off. I controlled my temper, but I kept that strength in reserve just in case.

"Don't speak that way to her." I warned.

"Percy, you are my friend and I will let your tone slide for now, but stay out of this." Apollo warned in return.

"Apollo, please listen to reason, you're blowing this out of proportion." I pleaded.

"This is serious, the oracle must stay free from the distractions of love and relationships." Apollo said.

"You want me to be your toy, something that you can control. That was never part of the oath or the job description." Rachel yelled. Apollo was really getting mad now.

"If you weren't already injured I would slap your insulant mouth." Apollo said.

"You won't touch her." Luke yelled. Apollo turned away from Rachel and in an amazing display of speed he grabbed Luke around the collar and lifted him into the air. Apollo was about to throw Luke across the room when I forced all of my strength and anger into my body and I grabbed Apollo around the shoulder and squeezed. Apollo dropped Luke in an instant. He was about to turn on me, but I focused my power into my strength and I squeezed his shoulder hard. I heard a loud pop and Apollo fell to his knees in pain. I used my other arm and pulled Apollo up to his feet and looked in his eyes. I saw something I never thought I would see in the eyes of a god, fear. I heard Annabeth gasp next to me. I stared into Apollo's eyes ignoring the gasps and the pleas from my friends. When I looked into his eyes I felt my mind enter Apollo's. I could feel intense fear within him and then he started to sob. Suddenly two bright lights appeared in the room and the next thing I knew I heard my brother's voice.

"Percy, let him go, control your emotions and your strength." Theseus said. I realized that I let my instincts, my emotions and my inner strength take over. I used my control and instantly everything cleared I dropped Apollo to his knees. Athena ran to her younger brother to check on his condition. Theseus put his hand on my shoulder and I looked down. I was disappointed in myself for letting my emotions take over. I know I don't have a dark side, but I still have emotions and if I'm not careful they can take over, but I had no idea what I had done to bring the god of the sun to tears. Apollo sat in a chair with Athena next to him.

"What happened here?" Theseus asked. Annabeth explained the situation. Athena's expression was grim and she looked at Apollo with disappointment in her eyes. Apollo finally settled down, but he avoided looking in my direction. Athena helped him relocate his shoulder and he settled down.

"Apollo, the oracle's were not always virgins as you know. Luke's mom tried to be the oracle and she clearly wasn't a virgin and that wasn't the cause of her mental issues, it was Hades curse on the oracle. I know Rachel gave her oath, but if she is in love then I think she should remain the oracle even if she is in a relationship. I'm disappointed that you of all people were so concerned with virginity and love considering your casual attitude toward both." Athena said. Apollo just looked at her and then Theseus stood in front of Apollo and put hand on the shoulder that wasn't dislocated.

"You're lucky Percy called me before your conflict escalated. I saw what my brother did to Atlas, he could have easily defeated you. Although he looked like he was doing a pretty good job when we arrived." Theseus said.

I walked over to Apollo and he finally looked up at me. He looked surprised at what he saw, I wasn't sure what he was looking for. "Apollo, I'm sorry that I lost control of my emotions, but you made me incredibly mad by threatening my friends. Don't ever do it again." I said as I emphasized my last sentence. I could see Apollo visibly gulp before I turned and walked out of the room. I walked to my cabin, I didn't feel hungry. I felt Annabeth run up to me and grab my arm. I turned and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok Percy?" She asked, I knew she was concerned because she called me Percy and not seaweed brain.

"I am now, I lost control and I'm not sure why. It was like the power within me overcame my mental control. Do you think it has anything to do with Gaea and her blessing?" I asked.

"It could, her blessing has enhanced your strength." Annabeth said. "Are you going to dinner?"

"No, I need to go to my cabin and think. I'm not hungry, please go to dinner and tell everyone I'm ok. I'll see everyone back at practice this evening." I said. I could tell that Annabeth wanted to protest, but she conceded and left for dinner. I walked back to my cabin and laid down on my bed and ran through my memories of the incident with Apollo. I finally fell asleep as my concentration waned.

_**AN: Next chapter will be a long one and will detail the summer festival, the battle of the bands and a surprise or two.**_


	38. Summer Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 38: Summer Festival

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth are you all right?" Thalia asked worriedly. I looked up toward her and the rest of my friends they were all staring at me with concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm just worried about Percy, I left him in his cabin about an hour ago and now dinner is over. Luke, you saw his eyes when he grabbed a hold of Apollo?" I said.

"Yes, they were dark almost black, but it was like they pulsed with power." Luke said. I could see the fear on his face as he remembered the image.

"Based on what you told us Percy somehow mentally assaulted Apollo, enough to bring the god to tears." Thalia said, clearly taken aback by our story.

"Yes, this thing with Gaea is really intensified Percy's powers, especially his mental ones. I'm worried and I can tell he's scared of what he might do." I stated hopelessly.

"Don't worry Annie, we're all here to help Percy and you." Thalia said as she pulled me into a hug.

"That's right." Luke said as everyone else nodded in agreement and gave me encouraging looks and gestures.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but we need to get back to practice." Nico urged. The band members and their girlfriends left, but I made my way to cabin three to see how Percy was. I entered his cabin, but when I went to his room, the bed was made and the room was empty. Then I heard the shower running. I walked to the bathroom, but the door was closed. I know I probably shouldn't do this because Percy never would, but I opened the bathroom door and walked in. I could see the outline of Percy's body in the shower behind the frosted glass. My face instantly turned red and I felt my cheeks burn. I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door quietly. I stepped back into Percy's bedroom and sat on his bed. I noticed the almost complete drawing on Percy's drafting board so I walked over and sat in front of it. The drawing showed a large ship and it looked like the research ship that Percy's school had except it was more streamlined and looked much faster. I couldn't help but smile at the drawing. Percy was an incredible draftsman and I knew he would rather draw than use a computer drafting program. Percy is a real seaweed brain when it comes to computers I thought. Chris and I always tried to get him to use the computer drafting programs and he always refused saying that he did his best work when he drew. I hate to admit it, but he's right. He does draw incredibly and his designs are remarkable. I looked up from the drawing to see Percy standing in the doorway to his room wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist. Immediately my face turned red and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I looked at his six pack and his toned muscles. He did look like a god standing in front of me and I couldn't help, but get flustered.

"Hey wise girl, you surprised me." Percy said. I finally cleared my mind long enough to think of a reply, I noticed Percy smiling at me.

"I I ju just wanted to see see if you you were ok." I stuttered.

"Don't worry I feel better, I guess we need to go to practice now." Percy said. I stood up and walked passed him. I was only inches from him and I could feel the warmth radiating off his body and I immediately began to perspire.

"I'll wait for you in the other room." I said as I quickly walked out of his room. I sat in a chair outside his door while he changed into his clothes. I love him, but I hate the impact he has on me sometimes. I'm a daughter of Athena and sometimes he makes my emotions run wild like an Aphrodite girl. Ten minutes later Percy walked out of his room wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt that fit tightly around his muscled chest and shoulders. I stood up, but before I could walk out of his cabin he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug I buried my head into his shoulder and smelled the scent of the ocean on a beautiful windy day. I instinctively closed my eyes and took in the scent deeply. I could feel Percy shiver as I exhaled into his shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. Percy leaned down and kissed me softly until I put my right hand behind his head and my other rested on his abs. I deepened the kiss until we both broke apart for air a minute later. Percy put his arm around my shoulder and held me close as we left his cabin and walked toward the ocean. Percy and the band practiced for the rest of the evening. Thalia, Terra, Katie and I left to go to our cabins at ten in the evening and the band was still practicing. Tomorrow was the big day, but I knew that they would be ready as I fell asleep dreaming of a certain tall green eyed son of Poseidon.

**Percy's POV**

I dragged Chris behind me on our way back to our cabin. We finished practicing at about midnight and we walked through the dark and quiet camp to cabin number three. We entered and I helped Chris fall on his bed. I think he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I heard him snoring loudly as I walked into my room. I fell on my bed exhausted from all the practicing. I fell asleep dreaming of a certain tall gray eyed daughter of Athena.

I awoke the next morning feeling great and I was incredibly excited about the festival today. I was so excited in fact it only took me thirty minutes to get cleaned up and dressed. I walked out of my room to the sound of Chris snoring. I walked over to his bed and concentrated on the water vapor in the air until I had created a blanket of water that hovered over Chris's bed. The water blanket was at least an inch thick. I suddenly dropped the water blanket and it splashed all over Chris. He jumped up and smacked his head on the bottom of the top bunk and then rolled out of bed onto the floor. I was laughing hysterically by the time Chris opened his eyes to look up at me. "What in Hades happened?" Chris said still wiping the sleep from his eyes, while also trying to rub the bump that now began to form on his forehead. "Damn that hurt!" By then I had controlled my laughter and I just stared down at Chris with an evil smirk on my face. "Well someone feels better, too bad it was at my expense." Chris threw his pillow at me, but I dodged it easily.

"You know its nine in the morning, its time to get up sleeping beauty." I said sarcastically. Chris just rolled his eyes and stood up. He was soaking wet and his face was red with anger.

"Damn Perce, you know there is a thing called an alarm clock, you don't have to try to drown me." Chris said angrily.

"You can't drown, remember?" I said incredulously. Chris just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. "I'll see you at the mess hall." I walked out of cabin three and made my way to the mess hall. I saw everyone waiting at my table. I grabbed some food and made my offering to the gods. I sat down next to Annabeth and across from Luke.

"Nice to see you awake seaweed brain." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me a while to wake Chris, he's just now getting ready, so I left him to come here." I said as I began to eat breakfast. Everyone nodded and I could tell that Terra was thinking of something. "Terra, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I assume you did something to him because." Terra stopped as she pointed behind me. We all turned and looked at Chris as he walked in. He had on two different shoes, no socks, he wore shorts that had a tear across one leg, his shirt was partially tucked in, his hair was standing up in at least six directions and the bump on his forehead was now the size of a tomato and almost as red. We were all laughing hysterically as he grabbed his food made an offering and then sat down next to Luke. "What happened to you Christopher Robin?" Terra asked him sarcastically.

Chris for his part seemed completely oblivious to our laughing and most importantly to his appearance. "What did you say?" Chris said, his eyes were blood shot and he looked like crap warmed over.

"Did you forget to take a shower?" I asked. Chris just stared at me and then his head hit the table right into his food. He started to snore right into his plate.

"That is so nasty." Thalia said. Terra calmly reached over and smacked Chris hard on the top of the head. He sat up quickly looking around, we all started to roll with laughter because he had a piece of bacon stuck to the bump on his forehead, scrambled eggs all over his face and at least one piece up his nose. Terra stood up walked over to Chris and grabbed him by the ear.

"Hey, what's that for?" Chris yelled, I guess pain can wake him up.

"That's for embarrassing your girlfriend and acting like a Stoll brother who just got up from an all night drinking binge." Terra said as she dragged Chris whose arms were flailing as he was pulled out of the mess hall toward cabin three. I laughed so hard I finally had to stop as I held my left side in pain.

"That was so funny, I almost choked on my bacon." Nico said as he slapped Luke on the back, which sent a piece of Luke's bacon flying out of his mouth. Nico wasn't laughing anymore as the piece of bacon landed on Thalia's shirt.

"Gross, damn you dead boy." Thalia said as she stood up and chased Nico out of the mess hall zapping his butt with lightning.

"Ah, young love ain't it grand?" I quipped as I put my arm around Annabeth's waist. Those of us that were left continued laughing until our sides hurt again. "I don't know about you all, but any nerves I had about the festival are long gone."

"Yeah, laughing is a great cure." Luke said as he finished his breakfast. The rest of us finished off our food and walked out of the mess hall towards the ocean. We reached the edge of the hill that overlooked the beach and the ocean beyond to find campers preparing the festival grounds at the beach. The water was a beautiful bluish green and glowed as if the water was lit from below. However, the sun in the sky was a beautiful yellow and shown brightly in the crystal blue cloudless sky. The day was incredible and I imagined that the evening would be beautiful with almost every star in the sky clearly visible. We all ran down the hill to help Mr. D and the other campers prepare for the festival. Annabeth, Luke and I were building one of the four bonfires for the evening, while Will, Katie and Calypso worked on setting up tables for dinner. In order to give us more time to setup Mr. D had setup a table full of food for us to eat at lunch time so we could eat and work. It would take us a while to setup all the bonfires, the many tables, the catering area, the cooking area, the beach furniture, the stage, and all the decorations. Even with hundreds of campers we would definitely have to work through lunch to complete our task by six in the evening. Eventually Chris, Terra, Thalia and Nico arrived from whatever they were doing to help us setup. Chris and Terra worked on the stage with the Apollo cabin, while Thalia and Nico helped the Athena cabin and myself finish work on the bonfires. Malcolm and I found a lot of drift wood along the shore, but Annabeth was happy to point out that it was still too wet to burn, so I used my powers to dry the wood until it was ready to burn. Annabeth rolled her eyes and called me a show off. I laughed as Malcolm and I continued to find wood for the fires. By five in the evening we had all finished our work. The beach looked incredible and we were definitely ready to have the festival. All the campers ran back to their cabins to get ready. Chris and I got ready in our cabin. We had gotten Kristy the cabin leader from the Aphrodite cabin to help the band with our outfits, we all wore a variety of black, gray and charcoal color jeans with casual leather shoes, some of us wore white button down shirts while others wore black ones. I wore a black leather vest with my white shirt, while others wore charcoal linen blazers. The five of us met at the mess hall and then walked to the ocean and then to the boathouse. We collected our instruments and took them backstage. We met Grover there, he just recently returned from California still helping preserve the giant redwoods.

"Hey G-man, how are you?" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Doin great Perce, its so good to see you. When Grover saw Luke he ran and hugged him fiercely. "Luke, I heard you were back, its so good to see you."

Luke's face lit up into a big smile and I couldn't help but smile as well. "Good to see you too Grover or should I say Lord of the Wild." Luke said as he bowed to Grover. Grover clasped his hand around Luke's shoulder and started to laugh.

"So I hear that the five of you put together a band and that you're going up against the Olympians." Grover said.

"We sure are, you're looking at the Half-bloods, I know its not very original, but neither is the Olympians." I said with a smile.

"Well you all are looking at tonight's Master of Ceremonies for this battle of the bands." Grover said.

"Good for you G-man." I said happily.

"Now if you all will excuse me, I have a few gods to assemble, the Olympians are up first." Grover said as he strode away.

We put our instruments away and walked out into the audience looking for the ladies. When I saw Annabeth I tripped and nearly knocked over Luke. He caught me and then his eyes followed mine. Luke eyes lit up and for once I thought he was staring at Annabeth, but then I saw Rachel walking slowly toward us being helped by Calypso and Terra. I smiled at Luke's reaction and then I looked back to Annabeth. She was wearing a strapless sea green dress that reached down just below her knees. Her curly blond hair flowed down around her shoulders and her beautiful gray eyes sparkled in the sunshine. I carefully walked over to her with probably the sappiest smile on my face, but I didn't care. I finally stopped about three feet in front of her and we both just looked at each other for a moment.

"You look good seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, you look incredible wise girl." I said, I could feel my cheeks burning as I blushed. She was just so gorgeous. I finally stepped forward and gave her hug, when we broke apart it was now her turn to blush, but one problem it just made her look more beautiful. I was silent for a little too long I guess.

"Are you ok seaweed brain." Annabeth said, that snapped me out the trance I was in.

"I was just lost in thought." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" Annabeth asked curiously.

My cheeks burned red again and then I looked into her eyes and said, "Just thinking about how much I love you." Annabeth froze and an even sappier smile than mine erupted onto her face. I grabbed her hand lacing my fingers between hers as we walked to sit down in the audience. The lights centered on the stage as we sat down and then Grover came out wearing a tuxedo, I laughed to myself because he looked like a cross between a goat and a penguin now.

"Gods, immortals, demigods and other creatures of power I thank all of you for attending tonight's summer festival here at Camp Half-blood. Before we start dinner we have a special treat for everyone. We have a battle of the bands between the Olympians and the Half-bloods. First the Olympians will play and we will ask everyone to cheer at the end, I have a special applause meter created by the Hephaestus cabin that will measure the amount of applause generated by each band. Once the Olympians are completed and their applause calculated we will eat dinner. After dinner the Half-bloods will play and the applause they generate will be measured. Each band must play five songs with the applause measured after each song. So now to get started I present the Olympians." Grover stated. The audience erupted into applause and the stage curtain opened to reveal Theseus, Apollo, Hermes and Ares with their instruments in hand. The first song they played was "Soul Sister" by Train, the second was "Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble, the third was "21 Guns" by Green Day, the fourth was "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day and the last song was "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse. After each song the crowd applauded loudly, but I knew that we could do better. The stage curtain closed and I saw Theseus and the others come down to eat with us. Theseus and Athena sat at the Poseidon/Athena table. Malcolm and Annabeth had come up with the idea to put the tables together. I saw my dad and Triton sitting together with Calypso sitting next to Triton, which made me smile. Theseus and Athena were sitting next to each other. Annabeth sat next to her mom and I sat next to her. Chris sat next to Theseus and Malcolm next to him. Tyson sat across from me next to our dad and our table was then filled with the remainder of the Athena children. Our table is a happy and family oriented to say the least. That is one thing that my dad stresses and no one crosses him on is family. He loves his family to a fault, which in his case like mine and my brothers is our fatal flaw, but that fault is a blessing for family togetherness. I noticed that Tyson stood up and moved over a seat and then my dad snapped his fingers and a bright light erupted and when it finally died down I saw Amphitrite sitting next to my dad. We both exchanged smiles when I saw her.

"It's so good to see you Amphi." I said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"It's good to see you Percy and all the children." Amphitrite said. I saw her smile at Athena who smiled warmly in return. Theseus had told me that Amphitrite had become somewhat of a motherly figure even to Athena, which made me happy as well. We all ate dinner and had a great time. When dinner finally ended I reminded Annabeth of the song that she was to sing with me and then I took my leave of my family with Chris in tow. We made our way backstage and got ready for our first real gig. My nervousness was gone and all I could feel was happiness and joy. I was ready and my confidence helped my fellow band members, I could see it in their eyes.

"Everyone we are ready to continue with the battle of the bands. I present a band who is appearing in their first ever concert. Everyone here is familiar with these band members, but since this is their first concert I will introduce you to them. First is the lead singer Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, second is the lead guitarist Will Solace son of Apollo, third is the bass guitarist Luke Castellan son of Hermes, fourth is the keyboardist Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and lastly one of our newest campers Chris Erickson grandson of Athena and Thetis. They are the Half-bloods." Grover said loudly and the crowd erupted into applause.

"Thank you everyone. As a band we try to pick songs with lyrics that tell a story or express a feeling or idea. We like music that means something. Our first song expresses the need to forgive oneself as well as the need to forgive others no matter the terrible things one has done as long as that person is truly sorry. Our first song is "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, here to sing is my friend Luke. The music started and Luke began to sing the lyrics;

_In this farewell There's no blood There's no alibi Cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands Of uncertainty So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done For what I've done I start again And whatever pain may come Today this ends I'm forgiving what I've done _

_I'll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) What I've done (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) Forgiving what I've done (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na na) (Na-na na)_

When the music stopped several people had tears in their eyes, especially a certain oracle, daughter of Zeus and daughter of Athena, but the audience applauded loudly and Luke had tears in his eyes as well. I gave him a quick hug before he walked back to his usual place.

"Our second song not unlike the first may be considered sad or angry, but I find it an important song to remind people about the horrors of war and the need to pull together for victory. As we stand on the precipice of a possible war with the titans again I'm reminded that we are all family and as long as we stand together we will prevail. This song is "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars, the music began to play and I started the lyrics;

_A warning to the people_

_The good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_

_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_

_Raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done_

_The war is won_

_Lift your hands_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_Towards the sun_

_The war is won_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_From the last to the first_

_To the right_

_To the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world_

I sang the song with all my heart and soul, I poured myself into the lyrics and stretched my voice to the limit and then beyond. When we finished the crowd erupted with thunderous applause. I think I even saw a tear roll down Ares face, go figure, huh.

"Thank you, our third song is about communication. If you have something to say whether its the words "I love you" or the words "I'm sorry" there are always times when we must say things that might be difficult for us, but these things must be said because if we truly care for someone we must let them know what we feel. This song is "Say" by John Mayer, the music began and I started the lyrics;

_Take all of your wasted honor._

_Every little past frustration._

_Take all of your so called problems,_

_Better put 'em in quotations._

_Say what you need to say_

_Walkin' like a one man army,_

_Fightin' with the shadows in your head._

_Livin' up the same old moment_

_Knowin' you'd be better off instead_

_If you could only...Say what you need to say_

_Have no fear for givin' in._

_Have no fear for giving over._

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much, than never to say what you need to say again._

_Even if your hands are shaking,_

_And your faith is broken._

_Even as the eyes are closin',_

_Do it with a heart wide open._

_Say what you need to say _

_Say what you need to, Say what you need to..._

_Say what you need to say._

We finished our third song and the audience erupted again in applause and we were all getting into a rhythm now.

"For our fourth song, we have chosen a song that reminds me of being in love and I know everyone whose been in love before has felt this way. Our next song is "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse, the music began and I started the lyrics with a smile on my face and using my powers I increased the density of my vocal chords and in doing so I made my voice deeper and a bit different in texture;

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Im closer to where I've started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_Now.. I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing ELSE to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else…_

_There is nothing else…_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer to where I've started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing i know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_(here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment…_

_(here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment..._

_(here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment here with you..._

We finished to loud applause and we bowed happily. I cleared my throat and willed my voice to return to normal.

"Thank you, our last song is a duet and I would like to call up Annabeth Chase from the audience." I said. Everyone looked towards Annabeth and she smiled up at me as she left her seat next to Athena and walked up on stage. I handed her an extra microphone. "This song always reminds me of a special couple that we all know well, I dedicate this song to them and their future together. We're going to sing "Two is better that One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift." The music began to play, Annabeth and I readied ourselves to sing the lyrics;

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it out_

_When all is said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

As the crowd applauded I bent down on one knee. Annabeth was still watching the crowd until she heard the crowd turn quiet and I guess she saw them looking my way because when she turned and saw me on one knee her draw dropped and her eyes grew wide. I was holding the gray velvet box in my hand, she was about to speak until I held my other hand up to let her know that I needed to speak first.

"I'm sorry for the trickery I guess I can act like a child of Hermes when I need to." I said as I looked toward Luke and then down into the audience at Hermes. They were both smiling broadly. "Annabeth, wise girl we have known each other for almost nine years now, but sometimes I still feel like that twelve year old boy who first saw the girl that I thought had golden curls like a princess. I still feel that way every time I see you. I may not be invulnerable anymore, but when I'm with you I feel like I am. At first I think people believed that a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon couldn't be happy together, but we both know that has already been proven." I saw Athena and Theseus smiling to each other as I said that. "My world would not be the same without you in it and over the past few years I've come to realize that I need you desperately and that I have to show you that this (I pointed toward Annabeth and then to myself) is something permanent, something set in stone. I love you wise girl, will you marry me?" I opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring, my brother Tyson and Hephaestus created it for me. The band and setting was made of Adamantine and a beautiful diamond sat in the middle of the band with a ring of six beautiful green emeralds surrounding it. On the left side molded into the metal in silver was a twelve year old girl holding an owl on her arm and an knife in her hand and on the right side molded in gold was a twelve year old boy holding a trident in one hand and a sword in the other. Under the boy carved in Greek letters was the name seaweed brain and under the girl carved in Greek letters was the name wise girl. Before Annabeth could answer I slipped the ring on her finger and she just looked at it moving her hand to see all of it. Her smile grew until I thought her mouth would burst, but she just kept smiling. I finally cleared my throat, "Well?" I said worriedly. Annabeth blinked her eyes and yelled, "yes" as she jumped into my arms and cried happy tears. The audience erupted into the loudest roar of the night and I couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. I was holding the most important person in my life and I would never let her go.

_**AN: Thats the end of Titan's Pirates I hope you enjoyed it. This was one of my longest chapters and this story was my longest one so far. I plan on a sequel so stay tuned for a new one to start in the next week at least. I want to thank everyone of my readers, I really appreciate your comments and your interest in my stories. Thanks to all.**_


	39. We're Engaged

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Chapter 39: We're Engaged

_**AN: Well I guess 38 wasn't the last chapter, I wanted to let people know who won the battle of the bands, so here you go enjoy.**_

_Camp Half Blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I broke apart, he wiped the happy tears from my eyes and I wiped the ones from his. Percy leaned forward and kissed me passionately, we finally broke apart with sounds of clapping, people yelling encouraging words, and the Stoll brothers hooting loudly. Luke, Nico, Chris and Will rushed us while we were still on the stage and hugged us furiously. Percy and I both turned red in the face as we accepted their good wishes and congratulations. We stepped down from the stage and were immediately mobbed by the rest of our family and friends. My mom and Theseus hugged us both tightly and then Poseidon and Amphitrite. Tyson and Triton nearly crushed us with hugs, everyone was extremely happy for us. It seemed like forever until Percy and I were alone walking toward the pier. I never felt s happy in my life and I knew Percy was happy by the broad smile on his face and his beautiful shining green eyes.

"Well, I hope Theseus and the others aren't too upset that we beat them in the battle of the bands, I hope we can do it again next year." Percy said thoughtfully. He had his arm around my waist as we walked up the ramp to the pier. The night was unusually cool, but Percy held me close keeping me warm and content.

"Why are we on the pier?" I asked curiously as we approached the edge of the beach. Percy smiled and pulled me to the ship named after his mother. He helped me board it and then I saw a blanket on the floor with a picnic basket in the middle and candles all around. The light from the full moon shown down on us and I smiled at the romantic setting that Percy had put together. I'll have to concede he can definitely come up with a good plan sometimes.

"I'm never going to underestimate your romantic side again." I said playfully. Percy helped me sit down on a pillow that he setup on the blanket, he sat down on another pillow across from me. His crooked smile playing across his lips making me want to kiss him right then and there.

"Well I did warn you." Percy said. His crooked smile grew exponentially making my heart flutter.

"I still can't believe you did all this, the evening is lovely and the proposal was incredible." I said still remembering the feeling of being proposed to and the speech that Percy said in front of the entire camp and the Olympians. "I'm sure Aphrodite is about to explode with happiness." Percy laughed at that. I smiled because his laugh always makes me happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will drive everyone crazy with the tale of that proposal for years to come." Percy said sarcastically. "So now we get to have a little snack in peace, I don't know about you, but I wasn't hungry earlier when we had dinner, but now Im starved." Percy pulled out a couple of sandwiches, potato chips and some sparkling cider that he popped and caught the cork in a single motion.

"You're pretty good at that." I said. He's right I didn't eat much at dinner either and now I'm starved as well.

"Beginner's luck." Percy said as he poured me a glass and handed me a plate of food. We both ate and smiled contentedly at each other. "Now I know what you're thinking."

"Really, tell me what I'm thinking?" I asked curiously. I wonder what he's talking about as I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Well, your going to ask me when I want to get married since we're engaged now? My answer is that we should get married after graduation. I wanted us to be engaged because I wanted to let you know how important you are to me, not that I wanted us to get married right of way. You know Athena, Poseidon, Theseus, your dad and my mom all asked the same question and I gave them the same answer." Percy stated confidently. When did he get so concerned about the future and planning ahead. I guess Percy finally grew up, I know he has matured greatly, but I couldn't help how proud I felt for him now. Although I was just a little sad that the boy I knew was now a man and I wouldn't see him act like a seaweed brain again.

"Since when did you plan things out and why are you so practical all of a sudden?" I asked impressed. One of the things I thought on the stage when I zoned out from the surprise was the thought that I wasn't ready to get married straight away, I guess Percy had the same idea, but I do think I'm ready to be engaged.

"Let's just say that there is this brilliant, beautiful and blonde woman that I know and I guess some of her brilliance has rubbed off on me." Percy said. I couldn't help but smile at his description of me and how he said brilliant first and blonde last, that a boy. He's been trained well I thought as I laughed to myself.

"Did you run out of letter b adjectives?" I asked sarcastically.

Percy started to laugh. "Yeah, I did." Percy said once he finished laughing. We finished our food and talked about our future together, it was remarkable how similar our ideas about the future were, I guess we do know each other extremely well. "I spoke to dad when we got separated in the crowd of congratulators. Besides congratulating me, he told me of a plan he had to setup a ocean research non-profit. Ever since the oil refinery debacle in the gulf he's been thinking of setting this up. He wants me to run it with Chris and Terra when we graduate. He also offered to use the Atlantean ship builders to help us get setup with a research ship and submersibles." Wow was all I could think of, I knew this was Percy's dream and I was so happy for him.

"That's incredible, I know you've got be excited." I said happily.

"It's incredible and dad said that he already bought the land for the research groups headquarters." Percy said.

"Where is this piece of land?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you know the ten acres next to camp that Chiron was trying to get Theseus to buy, well let's just say that its now all in the family." Percy said with knowing smile.

"He bought that, that piece of land is perfect, its right on the ocean." I said still trying to take in all this new found information.

"Well, my dad wanted me to ask you something too." Percy said. I was really curious now.

"What did he say?" I asked more than curious.

"Well, he would like you to design the research groups offices and accessory buildings." Percy said with a happy smile on his face. I couldn't believe what he just said, I get to design the research groups buildings. I lunged over the picnic basket and hugged Percy tightly. "I'll take that as a yes." Percy started to laugh and I couldn't help joining him.

I finally broke the hug and sat down across from Percy my cheeks red with embarrassment, but Percy just smiled at me happily. "That is so great, I can't believe he wants me to design the headquarters." I said.

"Hey, he wants the best architect there is and well you're the best. Besides he did say that there was enough room on that piece of land for an architect studio as well." Percy said. When he finished the last part of his statement my heart nearly stopped beating and my mouth dropped open in surprise. Percy started to laugh at my silly and shocked expression.

"Really." Was all I could say.

"Yes, really, wise girl he said consider it all our graduation slash wedding present." Percy said. We both stood up and I rushed over and hugged him again tightly. We broke apart as we heard someone clear their throat.

"There you two are." Theseus said as he and Athena boarded the ship.

"I'm so proud of both of you and Percy that speech was beautiful." Athena said. Theseus hugged her tightly as she said that.

"Well, I had a good role model." Percy said as he smiled at his brother.

"I know that the wedding is a few years away, but I hope you will have it here at camp." Theseus said. That was a great idea, I smiled expectantly at Percy.

"That would be great." Percy said. Both Theseus and Athena smiled at us happily. Now I know tonight I will be planning the wedding in the back of my head even though its at least two years away.

"Well, we love both of you, but we have to get back to Olympus. Dad wanted me to tell you how proud he was of both of you. One last thing, congratulations on beating my bands butt little brother." Theseus said. He tried to look sad, but then he started to laugh as Athena elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nice try, but you can't fool us, hey you'll get us next time." Percy said. Theseus smiled and then they both disappeared into a beautiful gold light. Percy turned toward me and he caught me staring at the ring.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. I looked at him happily with tears in my eyes.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I love it." I said. How did Tyson and Hephaestus design a ring so perfect for us I thought?

"I'm glad, Tyson and Hephaestus took my design and perfectly interpreted it." He said. My eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You designed the ring?" I asked with amazement in my voice.

"I know, I'm not a jewelry designer, but for this one piece of jewelry I knew what I wanted it to be and so I drew it, this is for you as well." Percy said as he handed me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and it was his drawing of the ring in detail. The drawing was incredible and he was right they did make the ring exactly like he planned.

"It's the best thing you've ever drawn and I can't imagine you drawing anything more beautiful." I said as I reached over and kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart Percy was smiling that crooked smile of his again. We put the picnic materials back in the basket and walked off the ship and down the pier. It was late and most people had left the beach so Percy walked me to my cabin, when we reached the door he grabbed my hand that wore the ring and looked at it intently. A happy smile crossed his face and his eyes glowed brightly making my heart beat faster. He kissed the ring on my hand and then reached up and cupped my cheeks in both his hands. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, we both broke apart after a few minutes for air.

"I love you, the future Mrs. Jackson." Percy said. I smiled at that.

"I love you too, Mr. Jackson." I said as I opened my door and walked inside. I watched as Percy walked back to his cabin and I laughed when I saw him jump in the air and pump his fist. He's still a seaweed brain, I thought as I laughed happily to myself. I closed my cabin door and went to bed. I dreamed of Percy as usual, but I also dreamed of our wedding day.

_Somewhere on the far side of the world – One month later_

Third Person POV

The night was dark and the moon was only a sliver in the sky. The makeshift camp looked like it had been moved around numerous time over a few months, but the tents were still stoutly setup. Monsters and demigods sat around camp fires and a few guarded the borders of the camp. One young demigod walked into a dark tent, he was probably fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Have you found her yet?" A dark and mysterious figure asked the young demigod standing in front of him. The young demigod stood up from his bow and fear could easily be seen in his eyes.

"Not yet master, she is as unpredictable and as hard to track as her mother." The demigod said his voice strong, but tinged with a bit of apprehension.

"We need her to get to her mother. Without her our plan will fail. The Olympians will be defeated and those blasted sons of Poseidon will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear boy?" The dark figure said angrily making the young demigod quiver with fear.

"Ye yes sir." The demigod said as he tried to control his fear and nervousness.

"Good, I have a plan to find them, but we need that girl from Camp Half-blood. When she leaves camp after the summer to go to school, then we will capture her. Her skills will help us find them and then we can put our plan into action. Now prepare yourself, the summer is almost over and your team must be ready." The dark figure said.

"Yes sir, we will leave for America in two days we will have her school covered when she arrives." The young demigod stated proudly.

"Don't underestimate our enemy." The dark figure warned.

"Yes, sir." The demigod said as he bowed and left the tent that housed the dark figure. The dark figure turned as he sensed the arrival of another.

"Did you hear brother?" The dark figure asked.

"Yes, do you think that brat will come through? By next summer I want our plan to be in full force and the Olympians at our mercy." The second figure said worriedly.

"He will come through or die a horrible death." The dark figure said ominously.

"Good job so far then my dear brother. You and your minions have planned well, let us hope that nothing unfortunate happens. I will not let them defeat us like Kronos and the others." The second figure said. The dark figure bowed in acknowledgement.

"I know brother, but the Jackson kids powers have grown, you saw what he did to Atlas and the water drakon. He will be tough to beat." The dark figure added.

"Yes, he would, but with the reduction in his father's powers, his power will diminish as well. We will not fail and I will make sure that the children of the big three are taken care of." The second figure said.

"Brother, I love how your mind works. Its too bad that we were stuck in Tartarus during the last war, maybe we could have turned the tide." The dark figure said.

"The past is behind us and unfortunately Kronos underestimated the will of his opponents and his allies. I will not make that mistake. Once the Olympians are in their rightful place in Tartarus and their allies and children destroyed we will resurrect our brothers and sisters. However, this time I will be in charge not my unfortunate little brother Kronos." The second figure said, making the dark figure bow in respect.

"As you command my brother, our plans are coming together and the world will never be the same." The dark figure said as both brothers began to laugh evilly.

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this little follow up finale chapter, hey I had to let you know who won and well I wanted to hit 100,000 words. Also, I thought a little preview of my next story was in order. Anyone have ideas on a title for my next story, I'd love suggestions. Thank you all for reading.**_


End file.
